Power Rangers: Nitro Force
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: On a solo delivery mission, Naruto gets ambushed by some Root ninja's. But Danzo's treachery brings around a new generation of heroes the shinobi nations have never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers: Nitro Force

A Naruto/Power Rangers Crossover

Chapter 1: Kick it Up Part 1

_AN: this story starts after Hidan and Kazuzu die/ pre Sasuke's rebellion on old snake breath_

_Naruto growled as he walked through the rugged mountain terrain. He had been sent on a simple C ranked to a place called Ember City for some delivery mission. He had to pick up some rare and valuable sake for Tsunade. Just then he heard a strange noise. He looked up and saw that some boulders were falling from above. He had just barely managed to escape from the debris and continued onward in hopes of getting this mission over with. _

_Naruto continually had to deal with such tragedies over the rest of the day. Just then an explosion appeared right in front of him. _

"_Ok who keeps doing this ?" Naruto shouted. _

_Just then three of Danzo's Anbu Root members. They lunged at the blond boy who just barely escaped the attack. _

"_Has it dawned on any of you that Danzo doesn't care about you guys ?" Naruto asked as he always wondered that same question due to dealing with Sai for so long. _

"_Lord Danzo has given us the order of eliminating you." The first said in an emotionless tone. _

_The other two grabbed Naruto by the arms and twisted them behind his back. _

"_If Lord Danzo's research is correct," the first Root member said, pulling out a strange looking seal from his weapon's pouch. " This should either kill you, or drain you of your normal chakra completely and cut off access to the demon's." _

_The other two Root Anbu undid Naruto's jacket as Naruto tried to break free of his captives. They lifted his shirt, revealing the fox's seal on his stomach. _

"_What is your master going to tell grandma Tsunade when she finds out about this ?" Naruto asked as he continually struggled. _

"_You were overpowered by a large group of sound ninjas in the area and your body was thrown into a nearby river." The root explained._

"_That's a lie." Naruto growled._

"_That second part won't be." The root said applying the seal to his stomach. The pain was so intense, Naruto passed out from it._

_Naruto woke up from being thrown into the river but tried to stay down as best he could. He knew that the Root would finish the job. He found a rock formation on the bottom of the canyon until the Root were gone. _

_Naruto then floated down the river in hopes of finding a bank he could dry off on._

_Three hours later, he found a bank that was a few feet away from the forest and to set up camp. Naruto soon discovered that the seal robbed him of his chakra and he couldn't defend himself if anyone tried to attack him. He also discovered that his headband, weapons pouch and kunai hoister were missing. Naruto had guessed they were swept away in the current. _

"_Well can things get any stranger ?" he asked himself. Just then a the sound of two people bickering, one boy, one girl. _

" _Ichigo can you be any more of a slacker ?" the female voice asked._

"_Depends, Rukia, can you scream any louder ?" the boy said agitatedly. _

"_Ok, guys can we discuss this later, I want to set up camp." Another boy asked._

"_I'm with Koji on this one." Another female voice said._

"_Koji, Akira, shut up." the girl known as Rukia ordered._

_The foursome came up to Naruto's campsite and stopped talking and starred at him. _

"_How much of that did you hear ?" One girl obviously Rukia asked ._

"_Enough." Naruto answered with a laugh._

_Soon enough Naruto made friends with the four travelers, Ichigo Kusomaru, Rukia Genova, Koji Kantamaru, and Akira Soto. These were four average high school students the same age as Naruto. Ichigo was the running back for Ember City High's football team. He wore blue jeans, shoes, shirt and Jacket. His hair was black and somewhat shiny from too much hair gel. Rukia was the poster girl for a teachers pet. She had her black hair in a ponytail. She wore a white blouse with a pink skirt and matching shoes. Koji was an average student with big dreams of opening a restaurant. He was a red head with black eyes, green shirt with a gold dragon at the bottom. He wore grey sweatpants and Sneakers. Akira was the town extreme sports whiz. It was mainly because her parents owned the local sports shop, Soto Sports Center. She wore a basic yellow tank top. Her brown hair was in a ponytail like Rukia. She wore black pants with a yellow strip on each side. She also wore yellow climbing shoes._

_The five new found friends sat and talked for hours on what was going on. The four were out due to they needed to find a few plants for biology. While as Naruto told his tale, he had found comfort enough around his new friends for some reason, and even told them about the nine tailed fox. The kids were shocked, but they weren't afraid of him. Naruto couldn't help but smile. _

_The five teens were about to turn in for the night when all of a sudden, a large blast ripped apart of the mountain several yards away. Naruto ran to the site, while for some reason, his new friends decided to join him._

"_What could have caused such a thing." Rukia asked in a panicking tone._

"_Maybe it's a signal flare going off ?" Koji suggested. _

"_What kind of signal flare does that ?" Rukia snapped. _

"_Do I need to bring up Crash and Burn's fireworks fiesta ?" Koji asked._

"_Who ?" Naruto asked as the five headed to the explosion sight. _

" _Cal Mantaro and Joe Burntro aka Crash and Burn, the biggest punks/troublemakers in school." Ichigo explained._

"_Aren't they still picking up the glee club rehearsal room after that ?" Akira asked._

_When the five arrived at the sight, their mouths dropped. A strange robot with a gold, UFO style head with black and red lights around it, a red chest that had a yellow lightning bolt on it, black limbs, and golden hand and feet was lying on the ground with a silver case of some kind thrown not to far off._

_Behind him were several black soldiers with chrome masks giving them an oni type of look a sword in one hand and a silver blaster with tubes connecting to the main body for the other. In front of them was a tall figure with a silver gargoyle like armor and wings. In his hand was a long black rapier. _

"_Alpha-8 I ask you one last time, give me the Nitro morphers." The gargoyle demanded. _

"_Never, GargoKnight." the robot now known as Alpha-8 shouted. _

"_Fine, VileKnights, relieve this robot of his life." GargoKnight gave the order and the monsters attacked. Naruto jumped in front of them and kicked one away. _

"_No way are you having all the fun." Koji said as he, Akira, Ichigo, and Rukia stood by his side. Each took a fighting pose and took a VileKnight. _

"_I've found the team." Alpha said in a breathless whisper. _

_The five teenagers tried to fend off the VileKnights but did no avail. The Knights were too tough. Even Naruto with all his experience as a ninja didn't do squat. _

"_This day couldn't have gone worse for me." Naruto groaned as he and the others were slammed into the wall. Just then, Alpha came up and handed each of them the contents of the container he had. It was five strange silver devices that had several button, screen and a pull lever on it that looked like it went on ones wrist. Each had a different colored stripe on it. Alpha gave the red to Naruto, Blue to Ichigo, Green to Koji, Pink to Rukia, and Yellow to Akira. _

"_Press the button, pull the lever and shout Nitro Force Kick it Up." The robot shouted in a panicking tone. _

"_And what pray tell is that suppose to do ?" Rukia asked._

_Naruto stood up and strapped the device on his left arm. _

"_Here goes everything." He said. Naruto pressed the button on the device. "Nitro Force," he turned the morpher and put it near his left shoulder. "KICK IT UP !" He pulled down the lever and in a flash of red light, Naruto was gone. In his place was a being the same height, only he was wearing a red suit complete with helmet that covered his whole head. He had a black belt that had a red, tire like marks around the side with a red belt buckle. The chest was white and had a large red number 1 on it. On his side was a holstered blaster with a wheel on the back. His helmet had a tinted glass spot indicating where the eyes were. A white portion bellow that that indicated the mouth. A set of high lights were above the visor, and a set of shoulder pads, white gloves, and black boots were on him. On his left arm, was his Nitro Morpher. _

"_This is cool." Naruto's voice came from the being. _

"_Naruto you look awesome." Koji said excitingly._

"_That is purely, impossible." Rukia said._

"_Mom and Dad don't have anything on him." Akira said. _

"_We aren't letting you have all the fun." Ichigo said with a smile. _

"_NITRO FORCE KICK IT UP !" They shouted and preformed similar hand motions to Naruto._

_Each was now in a similar costume to Naruto only in a different color and had a different number on it. Ichigo was blue and had a number two, Akira was yellow and number 3, Rukia was pink and 4, and Koji was green and 5. _

"_This rocks." Ichigo said._

"_Incredible." Akira said._

"_It will have to do." Rukia said._

"_Amazing." Koji said._

"_Power Rangers." GargoKnight groaned. "Get them."_

_With newfound strength the five heroes charged at the VileKnights, only this time, the Vileknights didn't stand a chance. The Rangers were more powerful than before and ready to win this time. Just then their visors lit up and showed them a HUD display. _

"_Nitro weapons on." The Rangers shouted._

"_Nitro weapon Red Melee Mode." Naruto shouted. Naruto now had a long red saber with a nozzle on top, a base that looked like a turbine, and a black grip. Naruto charged at several VileKnights with saber in hand. He slashed his way through VileKnights like there was no tomorrow. He then Jumped onto a tall rock._

"_Nitro weapon Red Blaster Mode." The saber folded to the side and became a rifle. Instead of Bullets, the rifle shot a freezing ray that froze several VileKnights cold. _

"_AccelerBlaster." Naruto took his weapon out of his holster and destroyed the frozen Monsters._

"_Oh yeah."_

"_Nitro Weapon Blue Blaster Mode." Ichigo now had a blue hand blaster with two cannons on each side. Grabbing his AccelerBlaster, he used the two to blast several VileKnights. The Vile Knights continued to charge at the blue ranger._

"_Nitro Weapon Blue Melee Mode." The Blaster separated to become a pair of knuckles that fit over his hands the cannons pointing to his wrist. Ichigo slammed his fist into the attackers and sent them flying._

"_Nitro Weapon Yellow Melee Mode." Akira had a set of tonfas that she swung at the oncoming wave of monsters. She sent several Vileknights into the rocks._

"_Nitro Weapon Yellow Blaster Mode." The tonfas became two rifles that decimated the monsters._

"_Nitro Weapon Pink Blaster Mode." Rukia had a long pink bow that had a black grip on it. She pulled back and several energy arrows shot at the Vileknights. _

"_Nitro Weapon Pink Melee Mode." The bow separated at the grip and became two katannas. Se used them to separate the VileKnights from their arms. The remaining knights ran. _

"_Nitro weapon green Melee Mode." Koji had a green double sided ax that had two bulldozer tread wheels on either side. The main staff portion was slightly raised from the edge. He slammed the ax into the ground sending the VileKnights thirty feet in the air._

"_Nitro Weapon Green Blaster Mode." The weapon folded forward and became a crossbow. He grabbed his AccelerBlaster and using both weapons, Koji blasted the VileKnights away._

"_Now for you GargoKnight." Naruto shouted. The HUD lit up in their helmets and gave them an idea. The rangers switched their weapons to blaster mode. Nitro weapon Red went on top of Nitro weapon green. Both Nitro weapon Yellows went on either side of Naruto's weapon. Rukia put her bow on top of them while Ichigo placed his weapon under the opening of Koji's. _

"_Hyper Nitro Blaster." The rangers shouted. Their weapon pointed at GargoKnight. Naruto held the gun with Ichigo on his right, and Akira on his left. Rukia and Koji held up the gun kneeling right in front of them._

"_No wait." The monster begged._

"_FIRE." The Blaster shout a multi colored beam at GargoKnight with everything they had. The monster was slammed into the wall and became a huge crater._

"_We'll meet again rangers." The monster said, stumbling out of the crater. He then disappeared into a wisp of smoke._

"_Alright robo-dude, you've got some explaining to do." Ichigo said. _

" _First of all my name is Alpha-8, and second of all, I guess I do owe you some explanations, but not here." The robot lifted a panel on his right arm and pushed several buttons on his arm and in a flash of light in their respective colors, (Alpha's was white) they disappeared._

_The five teens soon found themselves in a high tech lab of some kind. Around the room were several screens and keyboards indicating a surveillance system. In the center of the room was a large glass orb of some kind. _

"_Rangers, I welcome you to the Nitro Command Center, a high tech base hidden here in these mountains." Alpha said. "You may find this hard to believe, but I am not from this dimension, I come from a world of heroes known as the Power Rangers." The orb began to light up, revealing images of heroes dressed identically to the five heroes before it. "Generation after Generation stood up against many monsters, mutants, and tyrants of all kinds. Among them was a foe to the original generation, Master Vile. When a good ally to the rangers, Zordon, perished every villain present was either purified, or destroyed, or so we thought." Alpha continued. " Vile survived, but just barely. As he suffered a grave amount of damage to his body. He slowly began rebuilding his body only it has taken him almost fifteen years to do so. Over time several more generations of Power Rangers appeared. It was then Master Vile realized that he needed time to rebuild his army."_

"_So he went to a world without Power Rangers." Naruto finished. _

_Alpha nodded. "I was sent by the head Heroic Council woman Dimitria to find a set of heroes to become the Nitro Force Power Rangers."_

"_But why didn't you pick some of the old power rangers instead of us ?" Rukia asked._

"_The Earth in my dimension has become a barren wasteland by the Venjix computer virus and they will need a lot of time to rebuild." Alpha explained. "Now rangers, it is time to rest, for a great battle is about to begin."_

_Miles above the atmosphere in his orbiting space station, Master Vile was currently punishing GargoKnight. Due to Zordon's energy wave, His body was greatly damaged. His right arm and left leg were made of machine's and his chest was robotic. He had several tubes going through his body for life support. _

"_Not only have you failed to bring me the morphers, but a new generation of those meddlesome power rangers has risen." Vile hissed/wheezed._

"_Master Vile." A voice said. Vile turned to see General Nocturne, his most trusted general. He was a tall dark bat like humanoid with two massive swords that looked like bat wing, sheathed on his back. "As I've predicted, the leaf village is preparing to go to war with the sound."_

_Vile smiled the best he could. "Excellent, take an army of VileKnights and Dread Tanks, I want that new monster out too."_

"_You mean Dr. Dread's Cannon Slammer ?" Nocturne asked. Vile nodded._

_30 minutes later, an alarm went off in the Nitro Center. _

"_Ay yi yi." Alpha shouted. "Vile's Forces are attacking the leaf village as we speak." _

"_Let's get it on." Naruto said. Each of the rangers Demorphed and were back in their normal clothes with the exception of Naruto's which were trashed. He now wore a red shirt, black pants with a red stripe along the side, red sneakers and a black open jacket._

"_So are you ready to go home ?" Ichigo asked. Naruto nodded._

"_As Red ranger Naruto it is your duty as the leader of the team." Alpha said._

"_Ready guys ?" Naruto asked. _

" _No questions asked." Ichigo said._

"_Always up for a challenge." Akira said._

"_No chance are you going alone." Koji said._

"_Someone has to make sure you don't kill yourselves." Rukia said._

"_NITRO FORCE KICK IT UP." our heroes morphed into the Nitro Force Power Rangers._

"_From the look of things, you'll be needing these." Alpha opened the door behind them. " No ranger is complete without one." _

"_Cool." They said._

_To be continued…._

_Next time: Kick it up part 2: The rangers head to the leaf village to stop Vile's invasion force with the help of the Nitro Zords. Not long into the fight, Naruto learns a shocking secret. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kick it up Part 2

_Last Time On Power Rangers: Nitro Force : Naruto was thrown into a river by several Anbu Root agents after his chakra was stolen from him. Not long after, he met four new friends, Ichigo, Akira, Rukia, and Koji. Together the five friends met Alpha-8 a robot from another dimension. With his help, they become the Power Rangers. Now their first mission is to save the leaf village from the invasion for of the Villainous Master Vile._

35 minutes ago

Tsunade reluctantly gave the order for the leaf to go to war with the sound village. After hearing about Naruto's death, she could hardly stand up. But she knew Orrochimaru wouldn't kill off Naruto. She knew that Sasuke needed his rival to grow. The council gave a unanimous vote and Danzo seemed all to pleased. She was currently looking out the window and at the Hokage's mountain. Especially at the fourth's head. "Minato, I'm sorry." She thought woefully.

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune burst through the doors.

"What does the council want now ?" She asked in annoyance.

"It's not the council, a strange armada is heading this way." Shizune said.

Now

The ninja's fought as best they could, but they couldn't even come close to denting the invasion. Vile's forces charged through the leaf village on foot, and by large black tanks. Among the army was a large monster with old fashion cannons for arms and legs. On its head was an even bigger cannon. His back was armored with what looked like barrels of gunpowder. His chest was a basic wooden Barrel with Explosive written in black letters diagonally across his chest. The cannon monster was currently blasting the academy to bits. The building in question was currently on fire.

"Hahhaha, no one can stop the Cannon Slammer." The monster laughed.

Several ninjas were trying to put out the fire, while Kakashi was trying to defeat Cannon Slammer. Which was going a lot worse than he'd hoped. The monster shot cannonballs that exploded right in front of him.

"Face it you worthless fools, No one can save you now." Cannon Slammer laughed.

But unknown to him, five massive vehicles were on the way to save the leaf village. These vehicles were the Power Rangers very own Nitro Zords. Nitro Zord 1 was Naruto's Zord. It was a long fire truck with two long blue and white cannons. The main cab was raised higher than the cannons. Nitro Zord 2 was Ichigo's Double Barrel Tank. It was blue with Black treads and two long skinny gold blasters on either side. Nitro Zord 3 was a long yellow and white Police Car with a spoiler belonging to Akira. Nitro 4 was Rukia's pink and black formula-1 racecar. Finally, Nitro 5 was Koji's bulldozer with tailpipes and a box spoiler with a connector in the middle.

"This is awesome." Naruto shouted.

"I can't argue with that." Ichigo said.

"I second that notion." Akira said.

"Agreed." Rukia said proudly.

"Who wouldn't." Koji said.

The zords raced through the area, however several Dread tanks charged at them.

"Finally, Target practice." Ichigo said with a smile. He used his zords cannons to blast the tanks out of the way.

"You're not hogging all the fun." Naruto said as he and Akira launched their zords' main weapons. Naruto had Freon blasters from the cannons, while Akira had twin laser blasts. The main fender on Nitro zord 4 lit up and charged at the dread tanks, slashing them open. The main shovel on Nitro Zord 5 split and turned around, becoming claws of sorts. They slammed into the ground, creating massive fissures that swallowed the tanks in.

"Alpha, you rock." Naruto said into his morpher, which doubled as a communicator.

"Glad you like them." The robot said from back at the Command Center.

The Zords stopped at the main gate to the leaf village, which was blown to bits. The Guards looked at the zords in udder terror. The Power rangers exited the zords and Naruto turned to the guards.

"Uh, where's the Zord Parking ?" He asked. The guards looked at him and fainted.

"Did you have to ask that ?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." Naruto chuckled before turning to his morpher. "What's the situation Alpha ?"

"Four groups of around twenty Vile Knights are attacking separate parts of the leaf Village, and Vile's monster is attacking the academy." The robot answered.

"You take the academy, we'll handle the Vile Knights and meet back up with you." Ichigo said.

"Sounds like a game plan to me." Naruto said. "Go get 'em guys."

The rangers split up and went to their area's Alpha provided, via HUD map.

"Gai-Sensei, these beasts do not know when to give up." Lee shouted to his master.

"Nothing our Passionate flames of youth can't handle my student." Gai said to his clone.

"Will you two focus on the task at hand." Tenten said aggravated.

"She's right." Neji said. They had been fighting since the attack began and team Gai wasn't doing so hot. Tenten was running out of weapons, Neji was almost out of Chakra, and Gai and Lee were almost out of sanity.

"If we are to die this day, we are going out as honored Ninja's of the Village hidden in the leaves." Gai shouted.

"That's the most intelligent thing I think he's ever said." Neji thought.

Just then, Koji slammed his Nitro weapon in Melee mode on the ground sending the Vile Knights into the sky. "Yeee-haw." He shouted. The Vile Knights shot several rounds of their arm cannon's bullets at the Green Ranger. Koji jumped into the air and spun around. He switched his weapon into Blaster Mode and grabbed his AccelerBlaster. The two weapons blasted the Vile Knights away.

"Who are you stranger ?" Gai asked.

"I'm the Nitro Force Green Power Ranger." Koji answered. Alpha warned them ahead of time to keep their identities secret.

"Yosh, if it wasn't for you our flames of youth would have been extinguished." Gai and Lee shouted.

Tenten and Neji rolled their eyes and Koji just thought they gave guys in green a bad name.

Rukia was helping team Shikamaru holding off some Vile Knights. Well, mainly Shikamaru at the moment. Ino pulled Choji off to the side so she could heal him from a bad blow to the back. Shika and Rukia were back to back with one another. Her Melee mode was out and trench knives were in his hands. The Vile Knights surrounded them on all sides.

"On three." Rukia said.

"Works for Me." Shikamaru said.

"Ready, Three." She shouted. The two geniuses charged at the Vile Knights. The two slashed their opponents vigorously, and occasionally switched places with one another by swinging off the others arm.

"Well, this couldn't have gone better." Rukia said.

"Alright who are you ?" Ino demanded.

"The Nitro Force Pink Ranger." Rukia answered.

"Oh really, Mind Control Jutsu." Ino launched he signature jutsu at the pink ranger, but the technology in the suit block Ino's power.

"Oh the joys of being a Power Ranger." Rukia laughed.

Akira had joined Team Kurenai as they dealt with their own set of Vile Knights. Akira had spun he tonfas around and slammed them into the Oni knock-offs. Kiba and Akamaru used their tag team moves to drill the Vile Knights away. Shino used his clan Jutsu to blow them up. Hinata on the other hand was viciously destroying the Vile Knights. On her face was pure rage and aggression written all over her face.

"Um, is she normally like this ?" Akira asked Kiba.

"No she's usually shy, but ever since she heard her crush Naruto died, she's gone nuts." Kiba answered. "Just don't tell her I said that." He whispered.

"Don't tell me what you mutt ?" Hinata growled.

"Nothing." Kiba said quickly.

"And you, why doesn't my Byakugan work on you ?" Hinata demanded to Akira.

"Comes with the suit." Akira laughed.

Ichigo was helping Sakura and Sai hold down the west gate. His Blasters were in his hands and constantly blasting at the oncoming forces.

"Is this an average day for you guys?" Ichigo asked.

"Truth be told." Sakura began, slammer her fists into a nearby Vile Knight, "No it's not."

Sai quietly observed the ranger. If lord Danzo could figure out their weaponry, then no village would stand in their way.

Kakashi was ten seconds away from being the Cannon Slammer's next attack. It was then, that the flames coming from the Academy's front door, froze. Naruto came out with his Nitro weapon Blaster Mode in hand. Behind him was every trapped kid.

"Alright you lot, get outta here." He shouted. The kids ran out and as far away from the battle as possible.

"Nitro weapon Red, Melee Mode." The rifle became a sword again and he charged at the monster.

"Let's see you handle this ranger." The Cannon Slammer launched a cannon ball at the ranger. Naruto simply slashed it in two.

"Who are you ?" Kakashi asked.

"The Nitro Force Red Power Ranger." Naruto answered. He was smiling under his helmet, he couldn't wait to show Kakashi he was back.

"Well I certainly hope you consider joining the Ninja Corp. we could use you instead of that dead last idiot Naruto." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Uh what do you mean ?" Naruto asked trying to keep his voice down.

"He got himself killed on a delivery mission, glad too. Now I won't have to put up with that idiot." Kakashi answered.

Cannon Slammer Charged at Naruto who ducked under the monster and kicked him upwards.

"We miss anything." Ichigo asked as he and the other rangers showed up.

"No." Naruto answered. "Now let's put them together." The rangers switched their weapons into melee mode.

Nitro Weapon blue attached to both sides of the front of Nitro Green. The Nitro pinks went on tip of Nitro Yellows which attached to the sides of Nitro weapon red. That combination latched onto the Green/Blue combo.

"Hyper Nitro Sword." They shouted. Naruto held the combined weapon and the others stood behind him. He swung the sword and a massive shockwave ripped the Cannon Slammer to pieces.

"Amazing." The Remaining rookies, Tsunade and her advisors stood at the gates to the school grounds in awe and wonder.

"Why does Nitro Red's voice seem so familiar ?" Sakura thought.

"Uh rangers, don't celebrate yet." Alpha said over the communicators.

"Why not Alpha ?" Naruto asked.

"BY THE FORCES OF CHAOS, MAKE MY MONSTER GROW !" Vile shouted from the balcony of his citadel as he threw a black energy ball at the remains of Cannon Slammer. In a bolt of lightning, Cannon Slammer was reborn, and fifty feet tall.

"Alpha." Naruto began.

"I know I should have warned you." The robot said. "Get back to the Zords, I'll instruct you from there."

"Tsunade, we should send our elite forces to." Homura began before Tsunade broke off the Council member.

"No I want to see what these Power Rangers can do." She said.

"Alright guys." Naruto said from inside Nitro 1. "Let's bring them all together."

"Right." The remaining rangers said from their zords.

(Insert _We're Invincible _Power rangers song from Rescue Megazord transformation.)

Nitro 5 split in two right down the middle and the shovel turned around. Nitro 2's treads shifted back and rotated down and became a pair of legs and lower torso. The Treads were placed under the shovels and Nitro 5 became legs/shin guards, the tail pipes on the bulldozer flipped so it pointed back. Nitro 1's cab shifted back and the Cannons folded behind him so they pointed downwards. The back wheels folded forward, becoming shoulders. Nitro 4 and 3's front end folded back, reveling hands. 4 was a right hand while 3 was a left. The two zords fit on the makeshift shoulders. The red zord moved on top of the main cab for the Tank. The cannons of the Tanks shifted aback and fit into the Freon Cannons of Nitro 1. A head moved out of the Cab. It was a red robot head with yellow eyes, silver mouth part identical to the rangers, and a helmet that looked like the front side of a car, with a stop light on the front going from left to right, red, yellow, green. On either side of the head was a wheel that was slightly out.

"Nitro Force Megazord." The rangers shouted from the main cock pit. Naruto was in the center, the girls were on the sides, and the remaining boys were in front of Naruto. The Megazord took a fighting stance.

(End Song)

"Dude this is awesome." Naruto shouted.

"Roomy." Ichigo said.

"Crafty." Akira said.

"Impressive." Rukia said.

"Way past cool." Koji shouted.

"Good, one target instead of 5, this became easier." Cannon Slammer boomed.

"Let's hope they can stop it." Tsunade thought.

Cannon Slammer shot another cannonball from his main weapon at the megazord. It jumped over it and got into a flying kick stance.

"Activating Grind Kick." Koji shouted.

"I'm so glad the HUD in our helmets come with driving instructions." Akira said.

The Treads from the bulldozer Zord began to spin and the kick landed on the Cannon Slammer's chest.

"Ow ow ow, stop it." Cannon Slammer whined. The monster shot a fury of Cannon Balls at the Megazord , several of which hit the megazord.

Naruto's HUD lit up and gave them the answers they needed to end this. The megazord's right arm extended to the right and an energy surge appeared. When the light died out, the Megazord was now in the possession of a massive sword. It was long, sleek, and silver. The Main Part was a tire that fit in the center. On either side of that were two tail pipes that gave the sword a V shape guard. "Accelerator Saber." Naruto shouted.

The Megazord swung the weapon at the monster and sparks flew up.

"What do you guys say we end this ?" Naruto asked his new team.

"Yeah !" They shouted.

"Accelerator Saber, FULL POWER !" Naruto shouted. The blade of the sword began to glow light blue. The Wheel began to spin at an incredible speed. Flames erupted from the Tail pipes. The red light on the helmet glowed, then yellow, the green. The Megazord lunged at the Cannon Slammer and slashed with all it's robotic might. The Cannon Slammer was split in two and destroyed.

Back at Vile's space station, Dr. Dread, Vile's chief researcher was currently being punished. He had a shark like head and wore a white lab coat.

"You fool." Vile Shouted/Wheezed. "The rangers decimated the Cannon Slammer."

"Rest assured master Vile, I'm working on a new Monster as we speak." The shark man said.

"You'd better." Vile growled.

Back at the Nitro Command Center, Naruto and the gang were currently resting.

"You're not going back to the leaf ?" Koji asked Naruto.

"What choice do I have ?" Naruto asked. "Kakashi said I was a dead last idiot, plus I'm needed here with you four."

"If you'd like Naruto, I can have an alias whipped up for you and have you enrolled in Ember High with the other Rangers." Alpha offered.

"Do it man, you'd make a great quarterback for the football team." Ichigo begged.

"I like the idea." Rukia said.

"What do you say Naruto ?" Akira asked.

"Only one thing to Say." Naruto said. He held his hand out and the rangers and Alpha got the message and put their hands on top of his.

"GO GO POWER RANGERS !" They shouted throwing their hands in the air.

**The End of Chapter 2**

**Next Time on Power Rangers Nitro Force: Teamwork Troubles. While Naruto adjusts to High School Life under the name Jaden Yuki and have his new friends work as a team, Vile sends the vicious Mino-Terror on the City. The Rangers have to put aside their differences to stop this monster.**

Here's my new story. don't be afraid to check out my new challenge fic later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Power Rangers: Nitro Force Chapter 3:**

**Teamwork Troubles**

_Authors Note: I've decided to Change Naruto's alias to Naruto Yuki. This way I won't mess up his name at all. _

"Are you two out of your mind ?" Tsunade screamed at Koharu and Homura the next day. The two advisers had come to the Hokage in an attempt to put the Power Rangers in the bingo book as S-ranked criminals.

"No Tsunade we are not." Koharu answered. "These Power Rangers clearly sent that monster to attack the leaf village."

"Or did it dawn on you that the Power Rangers are heroes that save our sorry rear ends ?" The hokage shouted.

"Yet you forget," Homaru interrupted. "We still need time to go to war against the sound for the death of the de-."

The elderly man was ten seconds away from being slammed into the next life by Tsunade when a familiar voice interrupted. "Sasuke killed Orrochimaru yesterday, he isn't responsible for Naruto's death."

The three turned to see Jiraya sitting on the window seal with an unpleasant look on his face.

"What ?" Tsunadeasked in a breathless tone. Outside, Danzo who was listening in cursed under his breath.

"While getting in touch with my spy network, I ran into one of Orrochimaru's prisoners. He said that Sasuke killed Orrochimaru, and was gathering a team to hunt his brother down." The Toad sage continued.

"Who has he gathered ?" Tsunade asked hoping to find Naruto.

"So far, water chakra experimented kid with Zabuza's sword." Jiraya answered.

"So sound ninjas didn't kill Naruto ?" Tsunade asked. Neither Sannin noticed the worried looks on the faces of the advisers.

"No, however I've heard rumors of a group of strong rouge ninjas that for kicks dress up as shinobi and vandalize stuff for fun. They've caused six international incidences already." Jiraya answered again.

Across the leaf village Sakura was helping Ino at the Yamanaka flower shop. She was still depressed over the loss of Naruto.

"Give it up Sakura, he's gone." Ino said. " I felt the same way when Asuma sensei died."

"True." Sakura admitted.

"Hey, no going all dark Hinata on us, I hear she put six people in the hospital just for bumping into her." Ino begged.

Meanwhile Naruto and Koji were currently sitting in earth science hiding under a lab station from Crash and Burn's overactive volcano experiment. Crash was a bulky guy with a thing for leather jackets. While his partner Burn, was a kid with torn jeans, a black shirt and flame like hair.

"Wow, it's only second period and we've had more fun than me on a B rank mission." Naruto whispered.

"You get used to it." Koji laughed.

Later on at lunch time, the five power rangers meet up at a table and began to talk.

"So Alpha's got some big surprise for the five of us at the command center ?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, he said it was something big that would help us on future missions." Naruto answered.

"Doubt we'll need it, did you see how awesome I was at the leaf yesterday ?" Ichigo boasted.

"Separately we did good, yes but we need to work on teamwork tactics." Naruto answered.

"Told you." Rukia said to Ichigo.

"Are you saying I can't hold my own in a fight ?" Ichigo asked.

"No I'm saying we need to hold our own as a team." Naruto answered.

"What are you boobs talking about ?" A voice asked. Everyone turned to see Kagome Otomaru, the richest girl in school. She was a tall black haired girl with expensive looking clothes. He father owned Otomaru industries, one of the largest companies in the world.

"Nothing you need to worry about Otomaru." Akira snapped. She and Kagome had never gotten along. Kagome could rub anyone the wrong way easily and Akira was number 1 on Kagome's hit list.

"Thought you losers and the new boob would like to know who I'm dating." Kagome sneered.

"A starving lap dog you found in the dumpster ?" Koji asked, getting a laugh out of everyone at the table.

"No, the red power ranger."

Naruto choked on his hamburger at that.

Later that day the Power rangers were beating up some creatures at a park. They were pure gray humanoid creatures. Each ranger was handling three at a time.

"So we're just going to let that dirtbag get away with this ?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think ?" AKira asked, blasting several creatures. "We can't prove it and her daddy's rich enough to fake it."

"I say we just ignore her, I doubt anyone believes her." Koji said.

Akira and Ichigo were beating each other as much as the other three were beating monsters.

"Oh for the love of, Alpha kill the simulation. " Naruto ordered. Everything turned into a black image with a green grid appearance, then disappeared. Leaving the rangers in a grey room.

"Well I cast the Simu-Deck 9.9 a huge success." Koji said.

"Yeah those putties were somewhat tough." Akira laughed. "I can't believe this thing can recreate any enemy the past power rangers have gone up against."

" I was handling everything just fine." Ichigo boasted.

"No you weren't I was." Rukia shouted.

"Both of you stop it." Naruto shouted.

"Rangers report to the control room." Alpha's voice said over the intercom.

"Let's go." Naruto said.

Up in Vile's Space Citadel, The injured warlock looked at the monster in front of him, the MinoTerror. It was a bull like monster with a massive mace and heavily armored.

"Go, my monster, go and get me what I need." Vile ordered with a wheeze. The bull snorted and nodded before leaving.

" I will need this device to completely destroy the rangers ."

The next day, after school, the team met up in the youth center, a friendly place where people got together and had fun. Mainly because Crash and Burn were banded for three months.

"So Crash and Burn are trying to discover our idenities ?" Naruto asked.

"Love to see them try." Akira laughed.

Just then, Naruto's morpher rang. "What up Alpha ?" Naruto answered.

"Rangers, Vile just sent a new monster to attack an Otomaru Industries Warehouse." Alpha said over the communicator.

"We're on our way." Naruto turned to Rukia and Ichigo. "You two need to behave yourselves."

They paid for their food, left the building and went to the alley.

"Ready ?" Naruto asked his Friends. They Nodded.

"Nitro Force Kick It Up !"

In a flash of light the Power Rangers reappeared.

"It's time for the Nitro Force's Ember City debut." Naruto said.

Minoterror and the Vileknights searched through crate after crate of machine parts. Not one was what Master Vile was looking for. Just then, several rounds were shout at the monsters.

"Didn't you read the signs ?" Akira asked the monsters. "Employees only."

"You rangers think you can stop the Minoterror." The bull Snorted. He grabbed his mace and swung it on the ground, releasing a shockwave that sent the rangers skyward.

"Ok, this cow is dinner." Ichigo shouted.

"Maybe if you tried a more logical aproach, we wouldn't be in this situation." Rukia shouted.

"What was that you -" Ichigo began before naruto interrupted them.

"What did I say before we even got here ?" Naruto asked. "Ichigo, Rukia, you two stay here until you work out your differences, Akira, Koji you two with me."

The other two rangers nodded and followed Naruto. While Rukia and Ichigo sat on the ground.

"Well this is just plain peachy." Rukia said disappointingly.

"Naruto's trying to save the day and we've been letting our ego's get in the way." Ichigo said as his teammates were thrown into a wall by Minoterror.

"Truce ?" Rukia said offering her hand.

"Until Vile is no more." Ichigo said shaking her hand.

Naruto was slammed into a crate when the bull noticed something. He tore open the crate and a strange turbine was revealed.

"I've got it." Minoterror snorted. Just then a combination of energy arrows and bullets forced the monster to drop the device shattering it. "No." The monster shouted.

"So you finally decided to stop hitting each other ?" Naruto asked.

"Just until Vile's destroyed." Ichigo laughed.

The Minoterror swung it's weapon at the rangers. Ichigo quickly switched his weapon to melee modeand slammed the monsters outsidewith a barrage of punches. Rukia then took over with her two katannas.

"Hey this is a team effort remember." Naruto shouted.

"You should have relized this by now dude." Akira laughed.

"Then let's bring them togeather." Koji suggested.

The rangers formed the Hyper Nitro blaster and destroyed the Minoterror.

"Curse those rangers." Vile hissed.

"Master, I will retrieve the device while the rangers deal with a bigger bull problem perhaps ?" GargoKnight suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Vile said summoning a dark energy sphere. "By the forces of Chaos, make my monster grow." The threw the sphere and Minoterror grew to tremendous size.

"I'm back rangers." The titanic bull snorted.

"Uh, oh." Koji said.

"Alpha, we're heading back to the command center to get the zords." Naruto said over his morpher.

"No need, I'll send them to you." Alpha said. He pressed a button on the control panel in front of him to activate the zord launcher. The five nitro zords lined up on a long road that was in front of two large poles. The poles created an energy portal between the two. In reverse order the zords were launched into the portal and arrived to the rangers aid.

"Alright guys lets bust out the megazord." Naruto said. As he and his new found friends jumped into the zords.

(Insert _We're Invincible _Power rangers song from Rescue Megazord transformation.)

Nitro 5 split in two right down the middle and the shovel turned around. Nitro 2's treads shifted back and rotated down and became a pair of legs and lower torso. The Treads were placed under the shovels and Nitro 5 became legs/shin guards, the tail pipes on the bulldozer flipped so it pointed back. Nitro 1's cab shifted back and the Cannons folded behind him so they pointed downwards. The back wheels folded forward, becoming shoulders. Nitro 4 and 3's front end folded back, reveling hands. 4 was a right hand while 3 was a left. The two zords fit on the makeshift shoulders. The red zord moved on top of the main cab for the Tank. The cannons of the Tanks shifted aback and fit into the Freon Cannons of Nitro1. A head moved out of the Cab. It was a red robot head with yellow eyes, silver mouth part identical to the rangers, and a helmet that looked like the front sideof a car, with a stop light on the front going from left to right, red, yellow, green. On either side of the head was a wheel that was slightly out.

(End Song)

"Alright guy's what do you say to ending this cow ?" Naruto said.

"I say it's time for a barbeque." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Bring it rangers !" the monsters swung it's weapon at the megazord that barely dodged it in time.

"Man, for a bulky guy, he moves fast." Akira noticed.

"This cow is going to have two due better than that." Rukia said.

"Power up the Burnout beam and let's go home." Naruto said.

"It will take a while since it's our first time." Rukia said starting it up.

"I got this." Akira said. "Rush Punch attack." The megazords hands started to glow and unleash a fury of punches on the bull.

"Ooooo." The bull groaned. "Is that the best you got ?"

"No this is." Ichigo and Rukia said together. "Burnout Beam full power." The megazord's chest and headlights lit up and unleashed a powerfull beam that destroyed the monster for good.

"Way to go rangers !" A boy shouted who watched the whole events. He was Kai Zabuki, head of the Ember City High Soccer team. He was heading home when he saw the rangers in action. He was about to turn and leave when he noticed something in the grass. It was a red palm sized gem. Kai picked up the gem and a strange feeling flowed through him. Kai then pocketed the stone and went home.

Back at the Command Center The rangers watched a file footage of GargoKnight stealing the ruined device.

"What does that thing even do ?" Koji asked.

"Best I can tell, it's a special conductor that can power up entire cities." The robot answered.

"So what does Vile want with it?" Ichigo asked.

THe next day at school, the Power rangers headed through the front door and imediatly noticed a large gathering of people. In the center was Kagome and a guy dressed up as a red ranger.

"Oh, no." the rangers (mainly Akira groaned.)

"That's right, I am dating the red ranger, and you all thought I was lying. The two walked arm and arm down the hallway.

"This day couldn't get any stranger." AKira groaned.

Just then two someones shouted. "BANZAI !" Everyone present ran to the hall to see Crash and Burn standing triumphantly over the red knockoff ranger who was on the floor in a net.

"Oh, yeah, we are so getting a huge amount of money for this." Crash shouted as he and Burn pulled the fake away.

"You come back here with the actor my daddy paid for !" Kagome shouted chasing after the boys.

"Now this is starting to turn around." AKira laughed.

"I think I'm going to enjoy high school life." Naruto said with a smile.

**The End of Chapter 3**

**Next time On Power Ranger's Nitro Force: The Snake's Curse. Soto Sports is being ruined by a new Sports shop. So she challenges the company to a marathon in Cobra Canyon, a placed believed to be haunted by the spirit of a demonic snake. Akira's hopes for saving her family store when the competitors start cheating, and Vile decides to bring the curse to life.**


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers: Nitro Force Chapter 4: The Snake's Curse

It was an average day in the command center. The rangers minus Akira were doing homework in the rec room located down the hall from the zord bay. Alpha had said he was working on a new zord line that would help them later.

"Ok so where's Akira ?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"She said she had to go work at her parents' store today and wouldn't be back for another hour or so." Rukia answered.

Just then Akira walked through the door with an angry look on her face. "Who here knows how to work the simu-deck ?" She asked trying to keep her voice down.

"Uh what's wrong ?" Koji asked.

"A new sports store call Extreme Master Store just opened up about a block away from Soto Sports and is driving away business," Akira growled.

"I'll help you." Rukia offered. The two girls left so Akira could blow off some steam.

"I was starting to Think Akira couldn't get angry." Naruto admitted.

"You think that's weird, Rukia is a bottomless pit." Koji said.

"Really ?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I saw her wolf down six triple chili Cheese Burgers in one sitting." Ichigo said.

The next day at Soto Sports Center. Akira walked in and saw the fat balding man with a business suit on that is Hiroto Masterson, owner of the Master Store. In his hands was a contract of some sort. Her father behind the counter had a pen in his hands.

"What's going on dad ?" Akira asked with an unpleasant look on her face.

"Why my dear, your father has wised up and is selling this store to me." Hiroto said with a laugh. "Same since your business is second compared to mine, and from what I've heard, your supplies have been disappearing before they even get here."

"Dad you can't do this." Akira begged.

"We don't have any other option sweetie, we can't keep the store open, especially with Mr. Masterson's store open." Mr. Soto explained.

"Then I challenge your store to a Triathalon, winner's store stays in buissness, loser moves." Akira shouted.

"Ok, how about at Cobra Canyon ?" Mr. Masterson sneered.

"Deal." Akira said before her dad could interrupt.

"What's Cobra Canyon ?" Naruto asked over the communicators.

"It's this supposedly haunted canyon surrounded by a huge forest with some wicked snake spirit." Akira laughed.

"Don't joke about that I'm afraid of ghosts." Naruto shouted.

"Sorry, so do you guys think you could come watch the events on Saturday ?" Akira asked.

"Sure Akira, Rukia wanted to come anyway." Naruto said.

Saturday came and Akira was nervous about the whole event. She would be competing against Ace Masterson. Hiroto's son. To make matters worse, Masterson decided to have a public event of the place as a publicity stunt. So the entire town showed up.

"Nervous ?" Naruto asked his new friend.

"Seriously." Akira answered. "The store means so much to me and my family I couldn't part with it."

She looked around and asked. "Where's Rukia ?"

"Stuffing her face, she pulled off some kind of work before anyone else got here." Naruto answered.

The race was to go through one side of the forest, cross the bridge, go through the other side then climb up the other side of the canyon. Akira and Ace got to their starting points and began the race. Unbeknown to anyone else, Masterson had placed several traps to through Akira off.

Meanwhile in a cave several miles from the festivities. Gargoknight and General Nocturne showed up in front of gigantic dark scroll. On it was the kanji for snake.

"This is going to be good." Gargo Knight snickered.

Nocturne nodded.

Akira panted as she tried to keep up with Ace. Her T-bar line had broken, her path kept getting destroyed and logs kept getting in her way. Ace on the other hand had no problem at all.

"What's the matter Soto ?" Ace tauted. "Can't keep up."

Akira was about to throw a rock at him when she shouted. "Giant SNAKE !"

"Hysterical." Ace shouted. Then a loud hiss was heard and Ace turned around in a frightful manner. A large pale gray, eyeless snake was behind him. Ace screamed, wet himself, and ran. His scream could be heard from the starting line.

"I may not be an ace at Biology like Rukia but I know for a fact that isn't a normal snake." Akira said. She charged and kicked it right in the nose. The snake then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Alpha." Akira said into her communicator. "A weird snake just attacked me are their anymore ?"

"Yes and a seriously weird snake guy creating them which is attacking the rangers at the starting line right now." Alpha said. "I was just about to call you to tell you to get your but over their."

"I'm on my way." She double checked to make sure Ace wasn't around to see this. "Nitro Force Kick it Up."

The yellow Nitro Force power ranger with tonfas in hand raced to the area everyone else had left the area. With the exception of the power rangers. Aside from several other strange snakes, their was a man in about his mid 30's with long black hair and a limp like body. He was clad in a snake scale like armor.

"Ok pal who are you ?" Akira demanded. The man didn't say a word.

"Don't bother Akira we haven't gotten anything from him." Naruto said. "All we know is he's some kind of ninja and Alpha's looking in to him right now."

The man then put his hands together in a series of strange motions, and mumbled something on the lines of shadow snake clone. Soon many more snakes appeared. The snakes then charged at the rangers. The drew their Accelerblasters and shot them down. Each of which disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Akira then charged at him with her tonfas and began to swing them at the snake ninja. Only to have him move his body in a snake like motion dodging her attacks. He then mumbled something about how women were useless in battle. Akira then lit up with anger faster than a wildfire.

"THis is for messing up today freak show." Akira shouted. She swung her weapons at full power and sent the snake ninja back.

"Time to get serious." He said. He summoned a hundred more fake snakes and then preformed some more hand seals. "Contract Style: Dark Fusion Jutsu "

The snakes merged with him and he became a warrior with pitch black snakes wrapped around his body. His arms were snakes and he had four snakes on his back. He also wore a cobra like headdress.

"Rangers I finally figured out who he is." Alpha said over the communicator. "His name is Hyoma Histuka. About 30 years ago he was one of the leaf villages best ninja, first to master the snake contract earning the title, Cobra lord. Then he had his midlife crisis and went crazy. His allies battled him until Cobra Canyon was formed and he was sealed into a scroll."

"I'm guessing Vile let him out." AKira said.

"Venom blast." FusedHyoma wasted no time and used no hand seals. In his state he didn't need to use hand signs. The Snake's on his back shot a powerful stream of venom at our heroes. They managed to get out of the way and dodge it. Leaving behind a massive Crater.

"Guy's I'm gonna used the sword on him." AKira said. The remaining rangers gave her their weapons and she formed the Hyper Nitro Sword.

"Buh Bye now." Akira swung the sword and obliterated him. Only to have the several snakes appear. They got together and began to spin, reforming FusedHyoma.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." The rangers groaned.

"By the forces of Chaos make this monster grow." Vile launched his dark sphere and FusedHyoma grew.

"Oh man, Alpha Zord Time." Naruto said.

"Doubt it would do much good if he can regenerate." Alpha said.

Akira then got an Idea. "Alpha where's the scroll they put him in years ago?" Akira asked.

The zord were summoned and the megazord was formed. Akira jumped out of the megazord to go find the scroll in hopes of defeating the monstrous ninja.

"Accelerator saber." The Nitro Force Megazords sword appeared in its hand.

"Serpent Fang Blade." FusedHyoma summoned a giant sword that looked like a fang. The two weapons began to clash with one another. AKira on the other hand went through the area to find the scroll. Though she did notice something strange. The canyon looked as if it had been dug into recently.

"I'm starting to think that giant snake was a distraction." AKira said to herself. Akira found the scroll amoung the debris and grabbed it.

The rangers had been fallen to the ground as FusedHyoma had kept knocking them down. Just then, his armor began to slowly disintegrated.

"What, no I thought I had more time than that with my fusion form." the mutated snake ninja shouted. Akira threw the scroll behind FusedHyoma.

"Accelerator saber full power." The megazord stood up and swung the powered up weapon at the Snake ninja sending it into the scroll which lit up and created a hue energy vortex.

An hour later, Akira, now demorphed climbed up the canyon wall and to the finish line where her parents hugged her.

"AKira, what happened ?" Her mother asked.

"I ran into a few snakes and hid when I saw the giants mom." Akira said.

"Well you don't have to do the race. Your friend Rukia found out that the Mastersons were cheating the whole time and have been stealing our shipments." Mr. Soto said.

"So Soto Sport's is still going ?" Akira asked. Her parents nodded.

Later that day Naruto in his ranger gear was scanning the area. After what Akira had told him, he wanted to make sure Vile didn't get to something.

"What do you got Alpha ?" He asked over the communicator.

"Roughly a very rare alloy." Alpha said.

The End of Chapter 4

**Next Time on power rangers Nitro Force: Goliath Smackdown: Koji gets some training from Naruto after feeling like a fifth wheel. He's gonna need it and a new zord to help defeat Vile's newest monster The Goliath Golem from destroying the city. All the While Danzo puts a bounty on the power rangers. **


	5. Chapter 5

Power rangers Nitro Force Chapter 5: Goliath Smack down.

(Here's chapter 5 and a new Zord is showing up.)

Danzo smiled in pride of what he held in his hand. He had anonymously put a bounty on the Power rangers heads. Each was placed at 100,000 Ryo.

"So the Ranger's fate will come, and the Leaf village's honor will be restored."

Tsunade was currently looking over the same wanted poster. In front of her was her old friend Ginka, one of the leaf's best bounty hunters. He brought in any enemy of the leaf he deemed evil enough. Ginka agreed not to bring in Sasuke as he felt it was Naruto's job.

"When did this go up ?" Tsunade asked.

"Two days ago." Ginka asked.

She didn't even need to asked who put it up.

"By the way, that Naruto kid you told me about, he couldn't have been killed by those rouge ninjas." Ginka said. "They were trying to turn the Terrakage of the land of Quakes birthday party nuts by spiking the punch."

Tsunade's eyes widened. The land of Quakes was a little known country on the other side of the Dragon mountain range, on the other side of the land of waves.

Koji groaned as he tried to open his locker. He was having a bit of trouble as his locker dial was stuck again.

"Something wrong ?" Naruto asked as the Ninja turned Power ranger went to his locker next door.

"My lockers stuck again." Koji said.

"What's your combo ?" Naruto asked.

"30-10-11." the green ranger said. Naruto entered the combo and opened the door easily.

"Thanks man." Koji said glumly.

"Hold up." Naruto said noticing his friends mood. "What's the problem ?"

"I feel like I can't exactly help out with being a ranger." Koji said. "You, Akira, and Ichigo have the fight power and Rukia has the brains, and what do I have ?"

"A good recipe for apple pie." Naruto answered.

"Like that will help beat Vile's next monster." Koji said going to his first class of the day.

Naruto looked at his friend and got an idea.

After school, in the park, Crash and Burn began setting up their newest power ranger trap.

"So Crash ?" Burn asked. "How is a net going to catch a Power Ranger ?" The two were covering a net they had with leaves of all kind.

"It's simple you boob, No one can resist Triple Spicy Pizza Chips." Crash said holding up a bag of their bait.

"Oh." Burn said in awe.

The two finished their trap and went behind the bushes.

"When someone steps on that, they will be hung up in the net and when the Power Rangers get -" Crash began only to have Burn said. "Chips." Burn ran to the bag and started eating. Crash ran over to the spot and grabbed his friend.

"What did I just Say ?" Crash asked/ screamed as the net activated and they were hanging in the tree.

"Crash ?" Burn asked.

"Yes." Crash said trying to calm down.

"I'm hungry."

"Then eat the chips."

"I can't."

"Why ?"

"A squirrel is."

Koji went into the command center's rec room and looked around. All ranger's were present minus Naruto.

"Where's Naruto ?" he asked.

"He said he wanted to see you in the Simu-Deck." Ichigo said as he and Akira were playing Foosball.

Koji walked through the doors and stared at the virtual location it was a grassy place with a large temple like structure. In the center was a large white, raised platform. Koji noticed several strange symbols on the Japanese style flags around him and new where he was. The Wind Ninja academy, the school that taught the main three Ninja Storm Rangers.

Alpha had been educating the team on the past rangers so it wasn't to hard to figure out.

"About time you got here." Naruto said as he took to the platform. "Since it's the weekend, I'm showing you haw to fight like a ninja."

For some reason, Koji outwardly smiled and inwardly gulped.

"Before we begin theirs one thing you should know. No matter what you learn from me you have to find your own fighting style." Naruto said.

The next day, Koji limped out of the Simudeck and groaned. He used to think that Gym class was the worst. Now it was knocked backed to second under Naruto's training.

"If this is Karma's payback for that prank I pulled on my teacher in fifth grade, have Vile send a monster." Koji groaned. Just then the alarm went off and Alpha's voice went over the speakers. " Ay yi yi Ranger's report to the control room, Vile just sent another monster to attack the city."

"I'm going to shut up now."

The rangers made their way to the town square where Vile's newest monster was attacking the area. This monster was called the Goliath Golem. It was a tall stone colored monster. It's face looked like someone made a poor chiseled looked. Its hands were giant clumps of stone, and It's left shoulder was raised significantly higher than the right.

"So you're the new guy huh ?" Akira asked.

"Yes you puny rangers, let's see you even dent me." The monster laughed.

"With pleasure Accelerblasters fire." Naruto shouted. The five Rangers shot the monster repetitively with their firearms. But the attack did little to no damage.

"What ?" The rangers asked.

"One more hit let's see you try to hit me again." The monster taunted.

"Nitro Weapons on." The rangers shouted summoning their personal weapons.

"Nitro Weapon Red Melee mode." Naruto took out his red sword and charged at the rock monster and slashed it. Naruto's sword didn't leave a mark.

"Nitro Weapon Blue Blaster mode." Ichigo grabbed his tank themed gun and shot the monster. Goliath Golem remained motionless as the bullets bounced off him.

""Nitro Weapon yellow Melee mode." Akira's tonfa's failed as Naruto's sword did.

"Nitro Weapon Pink Blaster Mode." Rukia's energy arrows couldn't even faze him.

Koji had his ax in hand but couldn't muster up the strength to fight.

"If you rangers are done messing around let me show you a real attack." The monster laughed. He raised both hands and shot a series of sharp stone shards at the rangers. The shards slammed into the rangers giving them bad wounds.

"Ok, now I'm mad, let's put them together." Naruto shouted as he struggled to get up. The rangers switched their weapons to blaster mode and assembled the Hyper Nitro Blaster.

"Oh, a new toy, what's that going to do ?" Goliath Golem said in a taunting tone.

"This loser." Naruto pulled the trigger on the blaster and shot a powerful beam at the monster. When the smoke cleared, the golem was unharmed.

"No way." Naruto said.

"Unbelievable." Ichigo said.

"Whoa." Akira said.

Rukia and Koji didn't even know what to say.

The monster began to laugh. "If that's all you rangers got, then I don't even know what I was so worried about." In a small sand tornado, the monster disappeared.

"Koji what's wrong with you ?" Rukia asked in concern.

"I don't know anymore." Koji said.

The team went back at the Nitro Command Center. Alpha set up a hologram for the newest opponet. "The Golem is made up of a rare rockly substance that can only be broken by the same alloy." The robot explained.

"So we need to get some of this rock stuff too ?" Naruto asked.

"Impossible, this stuff is impossible to find and - where are you going Koji ?" The rangers turned to see the green ranger in question walk out the door.

Meanwhile at Vile's Citadel, Vile was staring down the monster. "So you had the Rangers on the ropes ?"

"Yes sir." Golem said.

"Their weapons couldn't even dent you right ?"

"Yes sir."

"So here's my question, WHY DIDN'T YOU FINISH OFF THOSE MEDDLESOME POWER RANGERS !"

"Uh I thought ." Golem began.

"Exactly you thought, something your not suppose to do." Vile wheezed.

The next day which was Saturday, the rangers minus Koji, were sitting down at the rec center discussing their missing friend.

"So no one's seen him ?" Naruto asked.

"I can't page him." Rukia said.

"And his mom doesn't know." Ichigo said.

"Why do you think he ran off like that ?" Akira asked.

Just then the morphers went off and it meant one thing, Goliath Golem was back.

Meanwhile in the forest outside of town. Koji's morpher went off and he smiled.

Naruto, Rukia, Ichigo, and Akira went to the alley, while Koji just stood up.

"Nitro Force Kick it Up."

The Golem was once again attacking the town, striking what ever was in it's path. Soon after the first four rangers made their way to the area. Naruto had his weapon in blaster mode and shot a series of freezing bullets at the Golem. The monster just swung it's fist and deflected the attacks.

"Hey ugly." Koji said. The stone monster turned his attention to the green ranger. Said ranger had his ax out and looked quite confident.

"Give me your best shot." Koji shouted. The rangers looked at one another.

"Ok ranger, but remember you asked for it." The Golem launched its shards at Koji. The green Ranger smirked under his helmet and swung his ax, deflecting the shards and sending them straight into the monster.

"YOWWCH !" The monster shouted. The shards left massive cracks all over his body.

"Good job man." Naruto said patting his friend on the back. "Care to do the honors ?"

"With Pleasure." They reassembled the Hyper Nitro Blaster. Only this time, Koji switched places with Naruto.

"Wait a minute." The Golem begged. Koji fired the blaster and destroyed the monster.

"Where were you today ?" Rukia asked.

"I had to do a little thinking, plus I had to find my own fighting style." Koji said.

"You've learned well." Naruto smiled.

"By The FORCE OF CHAOS MAKE MY MONSTER GROW !" Vile tossed an energy sphere at the Golem's remains and it super sized.

"Alpha It's Zord time." Koji said over the communicator.

"Hold on to your helmet's rangers I'm sending them and a new zord." Alpha launched the five main zords and the new one. It was a large, bulky, orange drill on black treads. On either side was a smaller drill than the main one. On the left side drill was a steam shovel. The right had a crane claw. The top of the main drill was a raised area indicating the control room.

"Rangers meet the Geo Armor Zord, It can combined with the Nitro Megazord to make it more powerful than before." Alpha explained.

"Let's test it out." Naruto said. They leaped to their zords and summoned the Nitro Force Megazord. The Geo Armor Zord then split. The side drills became shoulder pads. The top half of the main drill became body armor. The lower half and treads became boots. The crane and shovel latched together at the ends to become a lance. Finally the control lifted out to become a construction helmet. The Nitro Megazord's helmet folded back behind its head and latched on to the armor.

"Nitro Megazord, Geo Armor Mode." The Rangers shouted from their new configuration.

"I don't care what mode you've got, you're not going to beat me twice. " Golem shouted.

The megazord swung it's lance, shovel side at the golem piercing its body. "Ow, why you little."

The golem launched it shard attack, only to have the rangers deflect it with their weapon.

"Shall we ?" Koji suggested.

"Do Let's" Naruto said.

"Triple Drill Beam, Full Power." The Megazord sheathed its lance, and the three drills pointed at the Goliath Golem. They spun at high speeds until each launched a powerful blast at the creature, destroying it.

On Monday, Koji felt great and happy.

"You think this is because He found out Crash and Burn have been left in a tree all weekend ?" Ichigo asked Akira.

"Maybe." Akira said as she went to class. Meanwhile as he put his books into his locker, Kai felt a strange power surge coming from the gem.

**Next Time on Power Rangers Nitro Force: Medic Madness: Vile's getting weaker so he sends the MotorMedic to capture Sakura. So the Rangers need to bust out the Nitro Cycles to rescue her.**

**AN: Ok's here's chapter 5. Also Don't forget to review. Also, am I the only one who's slightly disappointed in how Power Rangers Samurai has turned out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Nitro Force

Chapter 6: Medic Madness

Vile groaned weakly as his injuries took effect. He cursed Zordon to this day for what had happened. And he cursed Andros for making it happen.

"Master Vile, the Motor Monster is almost complete." Dr. Dread said.

"Well, it doesn't matter if it is, I'm still getting weak here you fool." Vile Wheezed.

"I happen to have an Idea." GargoKnight said coming up. "If memory serves the leaf village's hokage is a very gifted medic, perhaps we could kidnapped her and."

"You fool, she dropped kicked over a dozen of our Vile Knights over the wall remember ?" General Nocturne stated. "But she does have an apprentice we could use."

"Excellent." Vile Wheezed. "Dread, reconfigure the Motor Monster into the Motor Medic and get me that girl."

"Understood." Dr. Dread said.

Meanwhile over at the Leaf Village Hospital, Sakura was on her break, and looking out the window. She still missed Naruto greatly. But deep in her stomach, Sakura knew Naruto wasn't dead.

"Haruno." Hinata screamed. "Back to work, your breaks over."

"I've still got 5 minutes." Sakura pointed out.

"Not anymore, now get to work." Hinata growled.

Sakura sighed in frustration. After her personality change, Hinata's father gave her a job at the hospital so she would mellow out or something. Apparently due to their medicines, Hyuga females were to be medic ninja's as well. To make things worse, the council made Hinata head of the medic ninjas to make it so it would appeal to the civilians.

She now knew of the headaches Tsunade got.

Sakura ended up taking care of most of the work today as Ino was off on a mission.

"Hey Sakura."

She turned to see Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi.

"Hey kids what's new ?" She asked.

"Is it true about Naruto ?" Konohamaru asked, tears coming down his eyes.

"We don't know." Sakura answered.

"Well, what about the Power Rangers ?" Udon sniffled.

"Yeah is it true they're a race of high-tech alien cyborg ninjas ?" Moegi asked.

"I don't know about that." Sakura laughed.

"Haruno !" Hinata screamed.

"Got to go." Sakura said as she turned around. No sooner than she did, a series of needles shot at her and exploded.

"You're coming with me girly." the new monster said. It was a demonic ambulance, with the head apart of the sirens. It's engine on the front was lifted out. It's limbs were the front wheels for arms and rear for legs. And it had a series of tail pipes pointed to the front. "Master Vile requests your talents."

"Gentle fist." Hinata charged at the monster. Just then a series of injection needles launched at her from the tailpipes and exploded before she even got close. The Motor Medic turned to Sakura and smirked.

Sakura put her gloves on and charged at the monster. The Motor Medic then released a gas from his grill, putting Sakura asleep.

The Motor Medic grabbed Sakura and put her over it shoulder than walked away. Konohamaru and his friends were too frighten to even move. Just then a voice shouted out, "I'd put her down if I were you."

It turned to see all five power rangers coming through.

"Oh great, Power Rangers, No matter I brought a pit crew, Vile Knights attack." The oni monsters began to swarm the area.

"Let's do this." Naruto said. "Accelerblasters fire." Each ranger shot a barrage of bullets at the monsters.

"Time to go." Motor medic said. His wheels began to spin, and he revved away.

"Oh no you don't." Naruto said. He charged at the monster, only to have several Vileknights in the way.

"Move it." Naruto shouted. "Nitro weapon red: Melee mode." Naruto summoned his sword an slashed at the oni knock offs.

"Naruto cool it." Ichigo said, putting his hand on his friends shoulder. "Going nut's won't save her."

"Your right, but we'll never catch that thing." Naruto pointed out.

"Never say never rangers." Alpha said. He pressed a series of buttons on his keyboard and transmitted new data to the rangers' HUD.

"Nice." Koji said.

The rangers each pressed their belt buckles and said. "Nitro Cycles activate."

Their chest lit up and five motorcycles appeared, each was the color of the rangers, and were sleek, high tech chopper bikes with laser cannons mounted on the front.

The five heroes got on the bikes and rode after the monster.

"Do you guys have any idea why Vile had to capture that Sakura chick ?" Koji asked.

"We'll find out, we always do." Akira said.

Meanwhile, back at the leaf village, Hinata was tearing Konohamaru a new one, while Kiba was watching.

"What's she ranting about now ?" a voice said. Kiba turned to see the upset look on the face of Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, Hinata's upset that Konohamaru didn't help it when a monster showed up and too Sakura." kiba explained. "The anbu were already heat to find them."

"Did those Power rangers show up ?" Iruka asked. He momentarily stopped as he figured Naruto would have loved to see The rangers in action.

"Yeah, they arrived just in time." Kiba smiled.

"True heroes they are." Iruka smiled.

The power rangers were hot on the trail of the Motor Medic.

"These rides are awesome." Koji shouted.

"Try not giving the monster an idea." Rukia said in frustration.

Unfortunately, several Vile Knights on dark ATVs soon began to swarm the area.

"You and your big mouth." Rukia said.

"Spread out and take them down." Naruto shouted. They separated to take down a different sent of Vile Knights. Using the lasers, the power rangers began to blast away at the Vile Knights.

"These are getting cooler with each moment." Koji smiled. He was surrounded by Vile Knights on all sides. He wheelie and spun around blasting the oni.

Soon after the Vile Knight's were hit by some kind of explosives. The rangers looked up to see a squad of leaf Anbu.

"Rescue the girl, we'll handle them." One of them said.

Naruto nodded and the rangers peeled out.

Sakura woke up from a massive headache. She was shocked to see herself hooked up to a machine of some kind.

"Good, your awake." A certain shark faced man appeared. "I am Dr. Dread, and I will be extracting your chakra today."

Sakura's eyes darted across the room. Motor Medic was next to Dread, and several Vile Knights were across the area. She could plainly see that they were in a cave modified into a lab.

"Don't worry my dear, Master Vile needs your healing chakra." the bad doctor said. "I'll be honest with you, This is really going to hurt."

He pulled a lever and Sakura began to scream in pain.

Dread's eyes lit up as several canisters began to fill up.

"This had better work Dread." Gargo Knight said impatiently.

"Don't worry, with enough canisters, Lord Vile will rise again." Dread assured him.

Just then, a blast destroyed the machine.

"Sorry, but that isn't happening." Ichigo said. The villains turned to see the five power rangers standing at the door.

"Vile Knights, attack, Dread, get those canisters to the Master." Gargo Knight ordered.

"It's not enough to heal the master fully." Dread pointed out.

Gargo Knight grabbed Dread by the collar and growled. "Do it."

Dread nodded furiously and did as he was told.

The Power rangers began to fight the monsters in front of them.

"Red ranger it's time for a rematch." Gargo Knight growled. Naruto activated his sword and began to parry with the gargoyle.

"Oh sure, you get the easy job." Akira shouted sarcastically as she used her tonfas to block the Motor Medics attacks.

"You want to trade dance partners ?" Naruto asked, as he dodged several of Gargo Knight's attacks.

"I'll take that offer." Ichigo said, as he blasted a few more Vile Knights.

"Sure." Naruto back flipped and Ichigo used both his blaster mode weapon and AccelerBlaster to shoot Gargo Knight. Naruto landed next to him and did the same.

"Anyone need a hand ?" Koji turned to see the Anbu squad from before at the entry way.

"You can get her out, other than we're good here." Koji said slamming a Vile Knight into the wall with his ax.

The squad agreed and grabbed Sakura, who had once again fallen unconscious.

Once the Squad had left the team got to the opening. "Let's put them together." Naruto said. The assembled the Hyper Nitro Sword.

"What's that thing suppose to do ?" Motor Medic said.

"This." Naruto said. He swung the sword releasing a powerful energy wave. Gargo Knight was pulled though a portal before Motor Medic and the Vile Knights were destroyed.

"You are so busted." Nocturne said as he pulled Gargo Knight.

"Never mind him." Vile said. He walked passed the two and looked over the balcony.

"It's time to super size." Vile grinned. His body was still damaged, but it was apparently bearable. "BY THE FORCES OF CHAOS MAKE MY MONSTER GROW !" Vile launched and energy ball to super size Motor Medic.

"Alpha it's Zord time." Naruto said.

"Deploying zords now." Alpha said. He pulled the lever and activated the zord launcher. The Nitro Force Megazord was summoned to battle.

"Well this shouldn't be to tough." Motor Medic laughed.

"Why are they always full of themselves ?" Akira asked.

The Motor Medic launched his needles at the megazord. The robot pulled out its sword and deflected them.

"Not bad, but try this." Motor Medic charged at the Megazord at full speed and knocked the sword out of its hand. The Motor Medic grabbed it and using it's speed, began to slash the Nitro Megazord with it's own weapon.

"I'm currently open to suggestions." Naruto said as the Megazord took a few hits.

"The Geo Armor Zord." Rukia shouted. "We could use it to knock the monster off balance."

"Alpha." Naruto shouted into his communicator.

"I heard and it's on it's way." Alpha said, reactivating the zord launcher.

The portal opened up and the Geo Armor Zord charged at the Motor Medic.

"Armor Link up activate." Ichigo said. The Geo Armor Zord separated into it's parts and latched on to Megazord.

"Geo Armor Mode online." The rangers shouted. The Megazord grabbed its lance and slammed it into the ground, creating a small quake and knocking the Motor Medic off balance as Rukia suggested.

"Is the best you got ?" Motor Medic taught.

"Geo Lance spin out." The Megazord's weapon split it two and held each half in its hand . The treads activated and charged at the monster. IT spun at high speeds and ripped the Motor Medic to shreds.

Later at the leaf village, Sakura woke up after several hours of sleep in the hospital.

"Sakura." Tsunade said a worry filled tone. "I'm afraid that device has temporarily disabled your chakra network, you'll be placed on the inactive roster indefinitely."

"What ?" Sakura gasped.

Unaware to them, Hinata was outside with a dark smile on her face. "That'll work better for what I've got planned for you." She thought.

**Next time on Power Rangers Nitro Force: Tormented Tides. It's a four way race against the clock as the rangers, Gargo Knight, Team Hawk, and Team Gai try to get to Orrochimaru's latest sea** **Monster.**


	7. Chapter 7

Power Rangers Nitro Force Chapter 7: Tormented Tides

Sasuke grunted as he tried to blast the rock with his new jutsu. He needed to unload a serious amount of steam. He had recently discovered that a few amateurs had successfully killed Naruto. Now it would be impossible to get the Mangekyo Sharigan. So it got him to thinking, the only other person he could kill would be Sakura.

"Sasuke." he turned to see Suigetsu standing nearby. "We found the sea monster."

Sasuke simply stood up and said. "Let's go."

After recruiting Karin, Sasuke had learned of a new sea monster. The original was destroyed by Naruto years ago. Now a new more powerful monster existed, now lead by Benkei Hyromaru.

"So Sasuke, you think those power rangers are real ?" Suigetsu asked.

"It's just a publicity stunt." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile in his Citadel Vile was giving Gargoknight a container of fish food.

"Use this to change the sea monster, fair warning, this is your last chance Gargoknight." Vile said.

"Yes master." Gargoknight said, bowing.

Meanwhile, the demorphed power rangers were currently trying to find said sea monster. The had told their parents they were going on a weekend fishing/camping trip. Akira supplied the tent and poles, while everyone else brought some food. Alpha had set up a spy network and lots of rumors were going around. While the others were setting up, Koji was trying to nail the big one.

"Koji, really, you expect to find the sea monster with a fishing pole ?" Rukia asked.

"It never hurts to try, plus I can get dinner this way." Koji smiled. Rukia shook her head. She didn't say anything because Koji was a good cook and she was getting hungry.

Far from their location, Team Gai minus the strange jonin were currently setting up camp. Neji was currently scouting the area, Lee was doing push ups, and Tenten was setting up camp. The Tenten noticed something.

"What's up Neji ?" She asked.

"It's just, I think I see a kid who looks like Naruto." Neji said.

"I know you miss him more than anybody, but he's not coming back." Tenten said putting her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him and trying not to have him go Dark Hinata on them. One was bad enough.

"I know, hard to believe what has happened to the leaf village when the death of one can cause such an effect." Neji said.

"You forgot about the third's funeral ?" Tenten asked. Neji shook his head.

Just then, and explosion occurred in the nearby village. Team Gai raised to the area. Meanwhile, this did not go unnoticed by a certain five heroes.

"Nitro Force Kick IT Up." In a flash of light, the power rangers reappeared. The zoomed to the area to find several Vile Knights wrecking the village.

"Ok I see no Gargoknight, no massive monster, and no Vile anywhere." Rukia pointed out.

"Then this is a set up." Naruto said.

"Meaning Vile's already on his way to get the sea monster." Koji said.

"We have to waste these posers." Akira said with a smile.

"Accelerblasters fire." The rangers fought several rounds of bullets at the vile knights.

Just then team Gai showed up and began to take over for the fight.

"We shall be the victors and saviors of this town, not you Power Rangers." Lee shouted.

"Didn't he like us ?" Koji asked.

"He's just upset that you five have been hogging up all the glory." Tenten said sheepishly.

"Get to that island." Neji told the rangers and pointed to the island several miles from the shore. "We'll handle this."

The rangers nodded and began to head out to the area.

"Neji are you mad ?" Lee asked.

"Lee, for once in your life, shut up for more than five seconds." Neji said.

The five heroes made their way to the docks.

Just then, several strange sharks began to attack the shoreline.

"Ok, do these things remind anyone else of those shadow snakes ?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's find out." Naruto asked. He grabbed his AccelerBlaster and shot several sharks. The exploded in wisps of smoke.

"Yeah, they do." Naruto said.

The got on a nearby boat, and sailed off for the island. Using their weapons, the rangers fended off the oncoming sharks, unaware Sasuke had found something out.

"The sea monster is dead ?" Sasuke shouted. On the ground in front of him was Benkei, a small man with black hair and eyes.

"Sorry, Orrochimaru's orders." Benkei said fearfully. "If he dies the monster dies, and I should us the Shadow Shark technique to deal with the evidence."

"Curses." Gargoknight said from the rafters. Just then he got an idea. He went over to the large pool where the sea monsters corpse was and sprinkled the fish food in.

The pool lit up and created a huge energy build up. Gargoknight laughed hysterically while Sasuke came up behind him.

The rangers made their way to the island and Sasuke was blasted back to them and was knocked unconscious. Standing in front of them was a strange monster that looked like a black humanoid fish skeleton with red fins on its arms. It had an angler fish light on each shoulder and stood quiet tall.

"Hello rangers," Gargoknight said coming from behind the monster. "Meet the skull fish."

Skull fish didn't say anything as it shot several blast from its anglers. The rangers barely made their way out of the blast range.

"Let's roast this spoiled chunk of sushi." Ichigo said. "Nitro weapon blue, blaster mode." Ichigo pulled out his tank like gun and began to shoot the Skull fish.

The monster dodged the blast and used its fins to deflect the bullets.

"Let's see how this fish likes to get sliced." Rukia said. "Nitro Weapon pink melee mode." Rukia was holding on to her two swords in hand. She rushed to the monster and began to parry with the fish zombie. Akira grabbed her tonfas and joined in.

Meanwhile, the boys were having their hands full with Gargoknight and several Vileknights.

"Where do they get these things from ?" Ichigo asked.

"We may never know ." Koji said.

"Let's bust out the blaster and finish these freaks." Naruto said. The rangers moved away from the commotion and summoned the hyper nitro blaster. The monster looked shocked as best it could.

"Fire." Naruto ordered. The beam launched itself at the monster. But just before the beam could hit the monster, a huge amount of lightning intercepted the attack. Everyone present turned to see Sasuke. He could barely stand up and he was panting heavily.

"Dude, what was that ?" Koji asked.

"I am the one who will defeat this monster not you freaks." Sasuke shouted.

"Dang, Naruto wasn't kidding this guy is six kind of nuts." Koji, Akira, Rukia, and Ichigo thought.

Meanwhile Suigetsu was watching the events from up on the mountain.

"Hey Suigetsu, where's Karin ?" Jugo asked.

"I don't know." Suigetsu smiled. Said girl was hogtied and gagged in a closet.

"I can defeat anything you freaks can." Sasuke continued ranting.

"That boy should learn to watch his mouth." Vile said with a laugh as he watched the events from the citadel. "By the forces of Darkness make my monster grow." Vile tossed a dark energy ball over the railing and super sized Skull fish. Sasuke looked at the monster and fainted.

"Alpha, Zord Time." Naruto said over his communicator.

"Would it kill one of you four to say please." Alpha said sarcastically.

The five nitro zords appeared ready for battle.

"Alright guys its megazord time."

The five heroes merged to form the Nitro Force Megazord. The megazord took a fighting stance against the skull/fish hybrid. The monster immediately fired several energy blast at the megazord. The giant robot rolled to the right, and dodged the attack. Using its anglers like tentacles, the skull fish grabbed the megazord and jumped under water.

"Alpha were going down, any ideas ?" Naruto asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Alpha laughed. He pressed a series of buttons on the control panel and reactivated the zord launcher. The skull fish was repetitively striking the megazord when it was blasted by an unknown force.

Team Gai had arrived on the scene and was apart of the new crowd that had recently formed.

"See, those rangers have failed to." Lee began only to have a large torrent of water erupt and the skull fish was blasted back. It stood up in some shallow (for it water).

"Hang ten Dudes." Koji shouted.

The Nitro Megazord was now ridding on the Aqua Armor Zord. It was a light blue sub with two anchor like harpoons on the side, a large view port on the front, a set of search lights on top, and three separate turbines on the back.

"Armor Link Up activate." The five rangers said. The Megazord jumped into the air and the aqua armor zord split. The search lights became shoulder pads, the front of the zord latched on to the front of the megazord. The main turbine/ back half of the megazord latched onto the back, turbine pointing down, the other two turbines locked onto the legs, the megazord held each harpoon in hand, and finally a diving helmet latched on top.

"Nitro Megazord, Aqua Armor Mode." The Harpoons extended into swords and the megazord took a fighting stance.

"Curses, another Armor Zord." Gargoknight cursed.

The skull fish shot several energy blast again and the Megazord used its swords to deflect the attacks.

"Full speed ahead helmsmen." Naruto said.

"Aye sir." Koji said with a pirate accent.

"The sea does strange things to people." Rukia laughed.

The Megazord used it turbines to maneuver though the water and slash the skull fish repeatedly.

"Do you think this thing can say Anchor Arrow Away ?" Akira asked.

"No, but we can." Naruto laughed. One sword reverted back to the harpoon. The other turned into a bow. The harpoon lit up as The megazord pulled back. It released The Harpoon and destroyed the Skull fish in a massive energy blast.

The Crowd, minus Lee cheered.

Several Hours later, Sasuke woke up sore. Mainly because Karin was laying on him.

"Karin get off me." Sasuke ordered. "What's Suigetsu and Jugo going to say about this ?"

"They left." Karin said. "Leaving you all to me."

Meanwhile Gargoknight stood before Master Vile.

"You should find yourself fortunate we got the ore we needed from the island knight." Vile hissed.

"I did manage to get something sir." Gargoknight said. He took out a vile of blood he had. "This is the blood from the Uchiha boy I fought."

Vile smiled at that. "I'm going to need a few ingredients."

**Next time on Power Rangers Nitro Force: Musical Mayhem: Rukia's parents push her to practice her violin more than she wants. Vile see this and sends the Band Blaster Monster disguised as the new music teacher to keep her busy. Can the rangers silence this monster ?**

**Here's chapter 7 people. Now I have a request. I know some people have a fan fiction account and a deviant art account too. To those who have this, could someone draw up their idea for the rangers, zords, and monster ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Power Rangers: Nitro Force Chapter 8 Musical Mayhem.**

**Before we begin: I would like to answer one simple question to my fans: Yes the Konoha 12 will learn Naruto's the red ranger but it won't be for quiet some time. All I'm saying is you'll know when they are about to find out. Also To Kidan Yoshilda yeah I to a certain degree got this idea from RPM since its one of my favorite generations. In case you are wondering my top five are:**

**1) Mighty Morphing: Don't mess with the classics**

**2) In Space: Awesome plot and made up for turbo. Plus Mega Voyager Ruled.**

**3) RPM: Cool Plot, and Bad guys, though zord design needed work**

**4) Dino Thunder: They brought back Tommy and it was awesome.**

**5) Operation Overdrive: Nice change of pace. The Rangers going on a global treasure hunt was awesome and once a ranger sealed the deal.**

**Now enough of me rambling, let's get to the real reason you guys are here. Also I tweaked my original plot idea a little bit.**

Chapter start.

Naruto walked through the halls and noticed something. Rukia, standing up against her locker, and asleep. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled, and her bag was cluttered. Naruto had been friends were her for about four months now and Rukia was a massive neat freak, despite being a bottomless pit.

"Well since I can't do this to Tsunade." Naruto snickered. He went up to the pink rangers and whispered. "Rukia, the school just banned your chili burgers."

Rukia's eyes snapped open and she screamed.

"Not funny." Rukia growled, realizing it was Naruto.

"Girl you look like the megazord stepped on you." Naruto laughed, helping her up. "Speaking of which, you missed ranger practice yesterday.

"I know." Rukia said. "My folks have been pushing me to get this really big Music scholarship."

"Are we Sophomores ?" Naruto asked.

"They think it will help me with a better outlook on my college application." Rukia answered. "And the new Music teacher is kind of a drill sergeant."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, new music teacher ?" Naruto asked. "What happened to the old one ?"

"Old is the keyword." Rukia answered as they made their way to class. "Ms. Nonaka was due for a retirement party 5 years ago."

"I bumped into her about a week ago and she stated she wasn't planning on retiring for another two years." Naruto said.

"Who wasn't having retirement plans ?" Akira asked as she joined up.

"Ms. Nonaka." Naruto answered. "They already have a replacement for her."

"Strange, I haven't seen the new teach in school yet." Akira stated. "When did the old horn section go?"

"Two days ago." Rukia said.

Akira stopped for a moment and got a curious look on her face.

Later that day, The rangers minus Rukia were heading out of school.

"I will never understand that girl." Ichigo said.

"Truthfully I hope there's no issue with Vile today." Akira said.

"Why ?" Koji asked.

"Well since I'm a reporter for the school paper, and tonight, the school's getting some really rare plants for the green house." Akira answered.

"What, you're on the paper ?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, my folks told me to take a non athletic extra curricular to cool off my muscles from all the sports I do," Akira answered " I'm mainly the sportscaster, but since one of the reporters got a massive flu bug, I ended up taking over for a story."

Just then, Naruto's morpher rang. The four immediately went to a nearby alley. "Go ahead Alpha."

"Rangers, one of Vile's goons and a batch of Vileknights are grabbing some extra tech from Otomaru industries." Alpha said. "It's looks like their after some kind of computer system."

"And they couldn't have gone to the store for this ?" Ichigo asked.

"Alpha, call Rukia." Naruto said.

"Sorry red, can't ring her." Alpha said.

"We'll have to go with out her." Akira said.

"Ready ?" Naruto asked his friends.

"Ready." The other three said.

"Nitro Force Kick it up."

The red, blue, yellow, and green Nitro Rangers raced to the building to see Nocturne and some Vile Knights raiding the place.

"Hurry, we need the processor for the device's systems."

"What device ?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, the Power Rangers. " Nocturne said turning.

"I see your pink ranger is missing." The bat smiled.

"And you are ?" Naruto asked.

"General Nocturne, Lord Vile's more trusted general."

"What, Gargoknight couldn't make it ?" Akira asked.

"He'll be the least of your issues." Nocturne said drawing his swords.

"Nitro Weapon Red, Melee mode." Naruto summoned his sword and charged at the bat based monster. Nocturne effortlessly parried with Naruto. The other rangers tried to take on the remaining Vile Knights but there were two many of them.

"I swear if Rukia isn't here soon. " Akira began. Just then GargoKnight came in.

"Nocturne, it's not here." the gargoyle said.

"Curse, retreat for now." Nocturne ordered. The monsters soon disappeared and the rangers were left stunned.

"Uh what happened ?" Koji asked.

While this was going on, Rukia was trying her hardest to hide her morpher. "Hang on Guys, I'll just hold him off for two minutes, and I'm on my way." She thought. Truthfully she had begun to hate the Violin so much right now. The Teacher Mr. Lust was a jerk. He stood relevantly tall, had black hair and wore a stander black shirt, pants and shoes. Truthfully she and the other students had only two more minutes of him.

"Before anyone thinks about leaving , I have a very special melody, my master wants you to hear." Luster said. He pressed a button on the boom box and everyone covered their ears in pain.

Soon after the rangers, minus Rukia were standing in the command center without their helmets.

"I've double checked the inventory of the warehouse, apparently some new hard drive called the EX processor was just moved to a more secure location." Ichigo asked.

"Where at ?" Naruto asked.

"Doesn't say." Ichigo said. "Otomaru industries has hundreds of locations all over the nations, it could be anywhere."

"Well, I got to go cover the green house story. " Akira said noticing the clock. "Wish me luck."

"Does it seem odd to anyone else that Vile decided to go parts shopping when Rukia had her practice ?" Koji asked.

"Kinda." Naruto said.

Akira made her way to the green house and immediately noticed something, several window were broken on the green house.

"This does not bode well." Akira said. She made her way to the nearby window and noticed several students, Rukia included were searching through the plans. The delivery crew was tied up in the corner and unconscious. Akira took out her video camera she kept with her for her sports stunts.

A few minutes later Akira teleported back to the command center. "Guys we have a serious problem, that new teacher is a fraud." This caught the boys attention. "I check the school files, all forges."

"You know this how ?" Naruto asked.

"I picked up a few things." Akira smiled. "I can tell forgery easily, it comes with having a little brother." She handed Alpha her camera. "I got the band kids and Rukia high jacking some plants."

Alpha pressed a few buttons on the control panel and found something. "Rangers listen to this." Alpha had found a strange high frequency tune being played.

"You think Mr. Luster has something to do with this ?" Naruto asked his friends.

"Do I hold half the records on the school PE hall of fame." Akira asked.

"Alright then, lets head over, not morphed and find out what's up." Naruto said.

"Let's go." Ichigo said.

"Good luck rangers." Alpha said.

The rangers dashed through the hall of Ember high trying to find the kids.

"They weren't in the band room or with the delivery guys so where else could they be ?" Akira asked.

"The Auditorium ?" Koji joked.

"Good idea." Naruto said as he and the other two made their way to the Auditorium.

"I was being sarcastic." Koji said.

The rangers poked their heads into the large room and noticed Rukia sitting in the back row. Every other seat was filled with the kids who had after school activities. The Rangers grabbed Rukia without the other kids noticing. Not that it was hard to do, all the kids had catatonic looks on their faces.

"Rukia snap out of it." Naruto said.

"Dude, wrong idea." Akira said. She pulled a triple chili cheese burger out of her bag and dangled it in front of the pink ranger.

"How long has that been in there ?" Ichigo asked.

"I picked it up after I got the footage, just in case." Akira smiled.

Rukia snapped out of her trance, and scarfed the burger down.

"She's back." the boys said in unison.

"Guy's the new teacher is Vile's new monster, he's going to drain everyone in their of their life force to heal himself." Rukia shouted.

"And you found all of this out how ?" Koji asked.

"I was in stasis, not dead." Rukia said.

"Let's morph and save the day." Naruto said.

"Nitro Force Kick it up."

BEGINNING MORPHING SEQUENCE

The rangers bodies began to glow white. They back flipped and gained their colors. Final the helmets had materialized on.

"Nitro 5 Green ready." Koji shouted.

"Nitro 4 Pink ready." Rukia shouted.

"Nitro 3 Yellow ready." Akira shouted.

"Nitro 2 Blue ready." Ichigo shouted.

"Nitro 1 Red Ready." Naruto shouted.

END MORPHING SEQUENCE

"Lets do this thing." Naruto shouted.

The rangers went back into the auditorium and noticed a strange projector on the ceiling.

"I take it that's the chakra absorber thing." Naruto said.

"That be it." Rukia said.

Meanwhile back stage, Mr. Luster was on a strange screen talking with Vile.

"Sir I thought my original plan was to keep the pink ranger busy and get the herbs needed for your potion ?" Mr. Luster asked.

"It was, but the minuscule amount of chakra they have will fully heal me, now watch the machine." Vile ordered before hanging up.

Just then, the machine was destroyed by Rukia's AccelerBlaster.

"Power rangers." Luster grunted.

He threw his hand down and became his monster form. It was a blue goblin like monster with two horns attacked to either side. It thighs were drums, its legs were cellos, and its arms were clarinets with claws on it. His chest was an armored xylophone. "I'll just finish those pesky Power Pukes by my self." the Monster said.

"Do you think that got the monster attention ?" Koji asked.

Just then, the monster shouted. "Fi-Grooowwwlllll !" Sending a sonic blast at the rangers. The were thrown out through the fire exit, and into the field. The rangers stood up and noticed that the monster and several Vile Knights began to swarm the area.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you rangers get to feel the voice of the Band Blaster." The monster cackled.

"Let's take out the trash." Naruto said.

"Nitro Weapons On." The rangers shouted.

"Nitro Weapon Pink, Melee mode." Rukia grabbed her katanas and began to slash the Vile Knights.

"You freaks have some seriously strong boulders between your legs if you want to take me on now. " Rukia shouted.

"Remind me never to make her mad." Koji told Ichigo as the two stood back to back. Koji was using his crossbow, while Ichigo had his knuckles on.

Akira was surrounded by Vile Knight's on all sides. Her tonfas in hand. "I've always wanted to try this." She thought. "Alright boys watch this." She shouted. Akira began to spin her tonfas at full speed she swung them around her body faster and faster and then threw them into the air.

"Blaster Mode." The yellow tonfas became rifles and blasted the Vile Knights. The weapons landed in the yellow rangers hands and she twirled them around again. "That worked better than expected." She laughed.

Naruto was currently trying to block the Band Blaster's sonic scream with his sword.

"Let's try this, Blaster Mode." Naruto used his rifle to freeze the Monster solid. Which lasted briefly, as the band blaster broke free.

"Why am I not surprised that hardly ever works." Naruto thought.

"Fi-Ger-owl" The Band blaster sent Naruto flying.

"Naruto, get up." Rukia shouted. "I've got an idea."

The Band Blaster once again launched his sonic blast. The rangers quickly summoned the Hyper Nitro Sword and launched the shockwave. The two attacks were evenly matched.

"Ha ha, your little sword can't stop me." The monster cackled.

"No but our Pink ranger can." Naruto smirked. Rukia back flipped with two AccelerBlaster in her hands. With expert aim, she shot the blast right into the monsters Horns, causing it to blow up.

"Where'd you get that idea ?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"I saw this anime a few years ago that did the same thing.(1)" Rukia admitted.

"And three, two, one." Naruto said.

An energy sphere launched down and super sized Band Blaster.

"Alpha, Zords please." Rukia asked into her communicator.

"Only because you said please."

The five Nitro Zords launched and were on the way.

"Alright everyone its megazord time." Naruto shouted.

"Let's do it." The other four shouted.

(Insert _We're Invincible _Power rangers song from Rescue Megazord transformation.)

Nitro 5 split in two right down the middle and the shovel turned around. Nitro 2's treads shifted back and rotated down and became a pair of legs and lower torso. The Treads were placed under the shovels and Nitro 5 became legs/shin guards, the tail pipes on the bulldozer flipped so it pointed back. Nitro 1's cab shifted back and the Cannons folded behind him so they pointed downwards. The back wheels folded forward, becoming shoulders. Nitro 4 and 3's front end folded back, reveling hands. 4 was a right hand while 3 was a left. The two zords fit on the makeshift shoulders. The red zord moved on top of the main cab for the Tank. The cannons of the Tanks shifted aback and fit into the Freon Cannons of Nitro 1. A head moved out of the Cab. It was a red robot head with yellow eyes, silver mouth part identical to the rangers, and a helmet that looked like the front side of a car, with a stop light on the front going from left to right, red, yellow, green. On either side of the head was a wheel that was slightly out.

"Nitro Force Megazord." The rangers shouted from the main cock pit. Naruto was in the center, the girls were on the sides, and the remaining boys were in front of Naruto. The Megazord took a fighting stance.

(End Song)

"Well, well, it looks like you rangers are in for a massive concert." The Band Blaster cackled.

"Accelerator Saber." The Megazord had summoned it sword and swung it at the band blaster.

The goblin caught it and kicked the megazord, causing it to drop its sword. The band Blaster then summoned two violin bow like swords.

"Oh, no he didn't," Rukia said.

Band Blaster used both swords to strike the Megazord repetitively.

"Ok Rukia game plan, quickly." Naruto shouted.

"Why me ?" Rukia asked.

"You're the smart one and I'm trying to get this bucket of bolts out in one piece." Naruto shouted as the Megazord took another hit.

"Why don't we use the Aqua Armor Zord and use its swords to fight back?" Koji suggested.

"Alpha, how's the Aqua Zords land legs ?" Ichigo asked.

"One way to find out." Alpha said, reactivating the zord launcher. The Aqua armor zord landed in a nearby lake and it linked up with the Nitro Force Megazord.

"Nitro Force Megazord, Aqua Armor Mode." The rangers shouted.

The megazord held its anchor like swords in both hands and charged. The two titans clashed and began to parry with one another.

"Anyone else feel like ending this ?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yeah." Rukia smiled. "Whirlpool slash attack."

Water began to spin around the megazord in a whirlpool form. The swords began to glow blue. The megazord slashed the monster with one sword diagonally, then with the other, final a tidal wave like strike with both sword attacking vertically, ending the Band blaster.

The next day at the command center, the rangers had returned from school and went to talk to alpha.

"So the delivery guys just thought it was just some street punks that took the plants ?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, all that was taken was this herb that's used to stabilize chakra, something Vile's bound to find a use for." Rukia answered.

"Plus, I covered our fight at the school yesterday, and made front page news." Akira said proudly holding up the Ember High Highlighter.

"We'll it was better than listening to Kagome go on and on about her new shoe closet." Koji joked.

The rangers then entered the control room. "Hey Alpha, can you work on the megazord's grip, that's the second time we've lost the sword." Naruto asked.

"Uh, oh sure." Alpha said. The robot was currently working on the computer and looked more interested in the screen. The rangers took note of this and went by their mechanical friend.

"What's got your wires crossed ?" Rukia asked.

"Last night when you guys morphed in your school, I picked up a strange energy signature." Alpha showed them the frequency. "It's too faint to tell what it is, and all I know about it is that its related to a past ranger, and its been their in less time than Naruto has been." Alpha said.

"So is this a good thing, or bad thing ?" Ichigo asked.

"It all depends on who's holding the power source." Alpha said.

**End Chapter**

**Next time on power rangers Nitro Force: The Rangers go head to head against Vile's Techadon monster for a part to complete the Areo Armor Zord.**

**Ok, here's the next chapter, and it was a pain to finish up. Also I want someone to guess where I got that finisher from. Here's a hint: Musical Fist.**

**Also I'm open to any monster ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

Power Rangers: Nitro Force Chapter 9: Battle for the Skies.

Naruto and the other rangers were sitting in the Command Center waiting for Alpha, apparently he had some important news to tell the rangers.

"Any idea what this is about ?" Koji asked Naruto.

"No idea." Naruto admitted. Alpha then came into the room and began his presentation.

"Rangers, as you know, I've been working on the Aero Armor Zord, " The robot began. "How ever, I'm missing a key part, the G-LOCC." Alpha said.

"The what ?" Ichigo asked.

"Guidance Light Output Control Computer, Ottomaru Industries newest in radar/surveillance/ Navigation software." Rukia answered.

"Correct, it's the only program that could help with the Aero Armor zord's steering." Alpha said.

"So, how do we get this ?" Koji asked.

"I got in contact with Mr. Ottomaru, don't worry I didn't uses any names, an he's agreed to give us the program, if we do one of two things." Alpha said. "One, Naruto goes out on a date with Kagome,"

"No Chance in any lifetime." Naruto shouted.

"He said the same things, and is surprised we aren't pressing charges against him for that actor, or we do him a favor." Alpha said.

"What kind of favor ?" Akira asked, skeptical of this situation.

"You five have to move the X1 processor from one warehouse to another." Alpha answered.

"The thing Nocturne was after ?" Naruto asked, remembering the fight.

"Yeah, he said it would be cheaper than hiring ninja's." Alpha said,

"Let's do it." Naruto said.

"The deal will go down tomorrow, after school." Alpha said.

The next day at school, Akira was gripping to Naruto about their mission.

"Seriously Naruto, I don't want to do this, I feel like I'm doing Kagome a favor, that right their doesn't feel right." She groaned.

"Your overreacting." Naruto assured her.

"The last person that owed Kagome a favor had to carry her around with a rickshaw." Akira said.

"Ok that can't be," Naruto began only to notice something behind her. "What are those two doing this time ?"

Akira turned to see Crash and Burn swinging around metal detectors.

"Don't ask ." Akira begged.

"If we don't, well regret it." Naruto answered.

"Valid point, yo ultra morons." Akria shouted.

Crash and Burn turned to the two.

"What are you two up too ?" Naruto asked.

"In case, you haven't heard, the Power Rangers saved the school a couple days ago." Crash said. "So the rangers must still be hear so we are going to use these metal detectors to find their unusual metals."

"Who's to say those things won't even find the rangers ?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it will." Burn said swing the metal detector and accidentally hitting someone.

Burn slowly turned to see he had hit Principal Shiro. The one man in existence you didn't want to upset.

"Akira, I think we should get to class." Naruto said.

"Good idea." Akira said fearfully, as the two made their way to class.

"I swear you two cause more problems than those." the Principal made a face, "ninjas."

"For our sake, he better not find out the truth about me." Naruto whispered to Akira.

"Strangely, the man doesn't have a problem with the Power Rangers." Akira pointed out.

After school, the rangers, morphed and on their Nitro Cycles headed off to the desired meeting place.

"I still don't like this idea." Akira groaned.

"Try to keep your ideas to yourself Akira, we don't want them finding out who you are." Rukia said.

"Like that would be a problem, who doesn't hate Kagome." Koji snickered.

The rangers soon arrived at the warehouse, where they were greeted by a series of employees. One was carrying a large crate. They hooked it to the back of Naruto's cycle and began to make their delivery.

"Refresh my memory, why can't we use the teleported system ?" Ichigo asked five minutes into the journey.

"Because the radiation in the teleportation might damage the processor, and we need this thing at its prime." Rukia answered.

"Why aren't we affected by it when we teleport in ?" Ichigo asked.

"Our morphers give us a protective shielding." Rukia answered. "Alpha explained this the first time we used it."

"Oh, yeah."

Meanwhile in his citadel, Vile was being introduced to the Techadon monster. It was a massive humanoid Pterodactyl that had a metallic body and had a scanner scope like right eye.

"The rangers will be transporting the processor to a new location, I need it for project nightmare." Vile said. "Don't fail me."

"Yes sir." The techadon said, taking off.

The Ranger rode in silence as they carried the processor to their destination. Akira in particular got a very unusual feeling.

"Guys something seems off." Akira said.

"I feel the same way every time Kagome acts remotely nice." Ichigo said.

"It's not that its." Akira began only to have several Vile Knights on their ATVs show up and attack.

"And we did not see this coming how ?" Naruto shouted.

"Who cares, I love this part of the job." Koji laughed. He wheelie and used his cycles weapons to attack the oncoming Vile Knights.

"Deep down I curse the day Alpha showed him those." Rukia admitted. Just then a villainous laugh like caw was heard. From the Sky came Vile's Techadon monster.

"Ok, we really do need the Aero Armor Zord." Ichigo said.

"We can't get the part until we complete the delivery." Akira reminded.

"Then lets do this." Naruto said. He pulled out his accelerblaster and tried to shoot the techadon. Unfortunately the cyber bird of prey easily dodged the attacks.

"Stupid robotic pigeon." Ichigo grumbled.

"Face it Rangers, you might as well hand over the processor." Techadon cawed.

"No chance." Naruto shouted. He jumped off his cycle and back flipped towards the oncoming monster.

"Nitro Weapon Red: Melee mode." Naruto summoned his sword and hit the Techadon. Naruto then kicked the monster with both legs, giving him a boost to land on his Nitro Cycle.

"Pig headed show off." Akira mumbled.

Just then, Techadon's robotic eye glowed and pointed it at the crate.

"Oh, no you don't the yellow ranger said. She took out her Accelerblaster and shot the monsters eye.

"AHHHHH!" The monster shrieked.

It crashed into the ground, which turned into a 10 bike pileup for the Vile Knights.

"Ok, that was kind of funny." Ichigo laughed.

"Alpha, I've got an idea incase Vile's new friend decides to show up, but we'll need your help to do it." Naruto said. The remaining rangers looked at him unpleasantly.

Twenty minutes later, the rangers arrived at the warehouse, no sooner than they did, the Techadon showed up with several more Vileknights.

"Don't think this has ended, rangers." the monster laughed.

The Vile knights began to go to the crate.

"Rangers, Nitro Weapons on." Naruto shouted.

"Right." they said.

"Nitro Weapon Red: Melee mode." Naruto took out his sword and began to fight the Vile knights. He caught several of their swords with his. Naruto then flipped forward and pushed the Vile knights back.

"I love this thing." Naruto laughed.

"I second that notion. " Ichigo said as he blasted several more Vile Knights with this Tank gun.

"You boys and your toys." Akira laughed as she used her tonfas to attack.

"Akira in case you haven't noticed, the two of us aren't any different." Rukia pointed out as she used he bow.

"What she said." Koji laughed slamming his ax into the ground.

While the rangers were busy, Techadon came up and got to the crate.

"Thank you rangers, now master Vile will be pleased I got him this." Techadon began, "Giant Chunk of Styrofoam ?" The monster shouted. It lifted up a massive cube of foam.

"Yeah, after your last visit, we call a friend of ours and changed the rendezvous point, we met up with him about 5 minutes after you showed up and we made the switch." Naruto explained.

"And here I thought Alpha was never going to use that high speed scooter of his." Akira laughed.

"If I had to guess, he placed it at the delivery site, and traded the employee's for a G-LOCC by now." Rukia said.

"You tricked me." Techadon shouted. He wildly began to fire energy beams from what was left of his mechanical eye.

"Now, I'm regretting destroying that thing." Akira said, as she and the remaining rangers were blasted by several blasts.

The Techadon took flight and constantly blasted his eye out. It actually came out of his eye socket and had to put it back it several times.

"Akira, Ichigo, ground him." Naruto shouted.

"With pleasure. The yellow and blue rangers said simultaneously. The took out their nitro weapons in blaster mode and aimed for the wings of their new opponent.

The Techadon quickly caught onto their plan and began to maneuver past the attacks.

"I'm in for joining them." Koji said holding up his blaster weapon and Accelerblaster.

"I'm in." Rukia said, grabbing her bow.

"Why not ?" Naruto said, doing the same as Koji. But, true to form, they were having the same luck as the other two.

"I recommend the Hyper Nitro Blaster right about now," Rukia said. "But I'm afraid to hit someone or something."

"Then I've got one." Koji said. He quickly whispered his plan to Rukia.

"That'll work." Rukia said.

"Uh, team leader here, what's the plan ?" Naruto said.

"You mind distracting that bird for a while, then we'll explain." Koji assured his friend.

"You heard him." Naruto said.

The Red, Yellow and Blue rangers began to shoot the monster down. But it kept dodging the attacks.

"You rangers never learn." Techadon cackled.

"Yes we do." Rukia and Koji said. Koji fired his crossbow and Rukia fired her bow, the two attacks connected behind the monster, causing it to fall.

"Catch." Rukia and Koji threw their weapons at the other three rangers, who quickly used them to become the Hyper Nitro blaster.

"Oh, what happened ?" Techadon asked.

"Fire." The three rangers launched the beam before the monster had a chance to get his answer.

"That worked better than expected." Koji admitted.

"That felt kinda weird using the blaster with just the three of us." Ichigo said.

"That's what goes on in your head ?" Akira laughed.

"Curses, we still don't have the processor." Vile shouted/ wheezed.

"Well there is some good news." Dr. Dread said. "I put a high tech scanner in techadon's eye so it could make a blue print to the X-1 Processor."

"The yellow ranger destroyed it before you finished it didn't see ?" Vile asked.

"Let me see." Dread said, taking out a PDA. "We only got 47.23% of the blue prints."

Vile pointed his staff at Dr. Dread.

"Oh, no." Dread gulp, as he was blasted out of the citadel, dropping his PDA.

"No, matter, BY THE FORCES OF CHAOS MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" Vile launched a dark energy sphere and resurrected a massive Techadon.

"Alpha, please tell me the Aero Armor zord is online." Naruto said into his communicator.

"Ask me again in five minutes red." The robot said. The Command Center's floor was filled with papers and packing foam. "This thing is more trouble than its worth."

"We're going to have to fight without it for a while." Rukia said.

"Your right, Alpha, any chance we can get the Megazord ?" Naruto asked.

"That I can do." the robot said, activating the zord launcher.

The five zords were assembled and the rangers hopped in.

"Alright guys, its Megazord time." Naruto said.

The Megazord was brought together and took a fighting stance against the monster.

"You rangers look like you could use a change of scenery." Techadon laughed. It grabbed the megazord and took flight.

"Anyone got a plan ?" Rukia asked. "Because we can't use the burnout beam at this range or we'd be blown up too."

"No worries, when giving the Megazord a better grip, Alpha threw in a new weapon for us." Ichigo said. The lights on the Megazord's helmet fired a trio of beams. This caused the Techadon to howl in pain and drop the megazord. The giant Mecha rolled to the side as it fell.

"We'll that's handy." Akira said.

"How'd Ichigo find that out before Rukia did ?" Koji asked.

"Who care, now we've got a chance." Naruto said.

The megazord began to fire its head beams at the Techadon, but like before, dodged the attacks.

"Finally, Rangers its done." Alpha said. The robot activated the zord launcher again and revealed the Aero Armor Zord. It was a sleek crimson stealth jet with longer wings and a silver undercarriage. It had a jet engine on each wing, and several thruster on the back.

"Armor link up activate." Rukia shouted.

The new zord split. The undercarriage removed itself and the sides folded forward, becoming a sword. The front became chest armor, and revealed a new helmet. It was sort of a pilot helmet with wings on the side. The wings and tailfins detached and became a jet pack, while the remaining thrusters became boots that clamped onto the Nitro Megazords heels.

"Nitro Force Megazord, Aero Armor mode online." The rangers shouted as the Megazord summoned its Accelerator saber.

"Time for a dog fight rangers." Techadon took flight as did the Nitro Megazord. The Techadon fired its energy beam again only since its eye was fully repaired, it was a more concentrated blast.

"Shield up." Naruto said. The megazord lifted its new sword which shifted down to become a shield.

"Now I don't regret destroying the eye the first time." Akira said as the shield defected the powerful blast.

"Feel guilty later, kick butt now." Naruto said.

"I'm good with that." Akira said.

The shield turned back into a sword and the megazord flew towards the Techadon and began to slash the monster. The cyber bird of prey used its sharp claws to parry with the robot.

"Ok, so glad he didn't use those before." Koji said.

"Then lets finish this." Naruto said. The megazord stabbed the Techadon in the wing and it flew away giving it enough room to finish the job.

"Aerial Burnout Beam, full power." The chest opened up to reveal a cannon. While the wing rotated so the turbines pointed at the monster. The Beam was let loose in a powerful blast while the thrusters kept the Megazord from flying backwards. The massive beam obliterated the Techadon.

"Another monster destroyed." Vile shouted, as Dr. Dread climbed his way back into the citadel.

"Did you at least get the specs from the megazord with your scanner in the Techadon ?" Vile asked.

"I don't think so." Dread answered.

"Why ?" Vile asked.

"Your standing on what's left of my PDA." Dread answered. Vile pointed his staff at the bad doctor again.

"Oh no." he paled, as he was blasted once again.

"Thirty bucks says we won't see him for at least another three days." Gargoknight said to Nocturne.

"Deal." The Bat said,

Later that night at Otomaru Industries head office, Mr. Otomaru was leaving for the day, when a figure pulled him by the back of his neck, and thrown into a nearby chair.

"Hiring the Power rangers ?" The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing the slowly scale covered face of Kabuto.

"If I hired Ninja's they would have found out I've been supplying the sound village with supplies for years." Otomaru said fearfully.

"Did you find anything useful about them ?" Kabuto asked. Ordinarily he would bother with them, but after the incident with the Skull Fish, they became a new priority.

"I know the name of their tech supplier, the rangers call him Alpha." Otomaru cowered. " I don't know what he looks like, only that he has ways of contacting people, and my employees that gave him the G- LOCC didn't get a good look at him in time."

"You better be telling the truth, or your daughter will be my next guinea pig." Kabuto left at that.

**Next time on Power Rangers Nitro Force: Havoc Hives. While the rangers deal with the Hive master monster. We take a look at what Naruto's friends have been up to and learn of a deadly team up.**

**Ok, I'll admit it, this chapter took longer to put up than expected. Also, I can't believe your guy's responses to my question back in chapter five. I figured I wasn't alone when I said I was disappointed with Power rangers samurai, but you guys out did me. This also influences an idea of my. I was planning a team up chapter with Samurai, but after those statements, theirs no chance. Sad thing is I had a Nitro Samurai Megazord planned out. So in all honestly who else thinks Disney did a better job than Saban with the Rangers ? Also the Aero Armor Zord will be the last new armor zord for a while. More will show us and you can thank Dark Kid 19 for some new ideas.**


	10. Chapter 10

Power Rangers Nitro Force Chapter 10: Havoc Hives

Danzo sat at his desk with sake in hand. Ponder what to do next about the Power Rangers. The bounty he had put up had recently been cancelled by the BHU (Bounty Hunters Union). And now the leaf was getting missions to find the Power rangers for various tasks.

"Don't tell me your going to start drinking too, Danzo ?" Koharu said as she and Homura came in. "We already have enough problems with the Hokage."

"Don't remind me, she still refuses to accept the Power Rangers are a threat to the village." Danzo growled. "Those vigilantes are probably using some reward money they obtained to buy their own island."

Danzo how ever was wrong. The Five Power Rangers were currently dealing with Hive-Master in Ember City Botanical Gardens, home of various new plants. It was a humanoid bee monster with a stinger like sword on both arms. It was hunched over mainly due to it had massive honeycombs on its shoulders.

"Wazzz the matter Rangerzzz." The insect buzzed. It had began to terrorize ember city gardens and grabbed various plants. The rangers showed up to take this bug down, but met it hive swarm blast. This move is were Hive Master launched several bee like drones from his honey combs and the bees blew up at its target. The five heroes were currently on the floor in pain.

"I so hate this job at times." Ichigo groaned.

"Tell me about it." Koji said.

"Shut up and lets beat this thing." Naruto said.

The rangers drew their accelerblasters and began to fire at the Hive master. The bee monster used his swarm attack to block it, and send several more to hit the rangers.

"Somehow I think Sakura is having a better day than I am." Naruto grumbled.

Sakura sneezed. After her chakra was robbed, she ended up picking up a job at the local convenient store. She hardly saw her friends during this. Ino even said she wasn't worth the time. The Plus side was that she hadn't see the villainous Hinata anywhere. As she swept the store floor, she sulked a little learning that the council had forbidden Naruto a funeral. Tsunade had stated that their was a part to the mystery she wasn't getting. Sakura would have learned more, but Koharu and Homera had come in and stated those on the inactive roster don't learn of current shinobi matters. She was currently thinking that the council got to Ino.

Back with the Rangers, the team was spreading out to deal with the Hive Master, in hopes of trying to hit him better. This backfired to a certain degree. It turns out he could make Hive swarm clones. Humanoid creatures made out of fake bees. And just to make the rangers mad, Hive master brought in a few Vile Knights. Each ranger was dealing with about 5 knights and clones, while Hive Master had left to get a plant.

"Sometime," Rukia began, as she struck several opponents with some well placed kicks and punches. "It's not worth getting out of bed in the morning."

"Truer words were never spoken." Koji agreed.

"I say you guys are pathetic." Naruto shouted.

"All I want to know is what's the deal with Vile's new hobby." Akira asked using her tonfas to block the oncoming attacks. "First he's a computer geek, now he's got a demonic green thumb ?"

"I just figured he'd need a few ingredients for a new healing potion." Ichigo said.

"I'm just going to follow that idea." Koji said.

"Ok, where's the big bee ?" Rukia asked.

Said monster was currently rummaging through the new plants.

"I know the mazzter said the plant he needed wazz in here somewhere." Hive master said to himself.

Just then he caught it in his multiple eyes. The flame rose. An orange colored plant that's seeds are the best bonding agent in the world.

"'Bout time." Hive Master said. He grabbed the plant and tried to make his way out of there.

Meanwhile in the leaf village, Tsunade was currently trying to drown out the unreasonable rants of her apprentice, Shizune.

"Milady, you must reconsider this, those Power rangers must be brought to the ninja corp. to be properly trained." Shizune shouted.

"Shizune, just let them be." Tsunade whined. "We've got less work to do, and those rangers are handling this Master Vile, or what ever he calls himself nicely."

"While making us look completely foolish in the process." Shizune countered.

"Hey, they've got the tech, so let them use them." Tsunade said casually. "Any other opinions you'd like to add ?"

"What's this about you cancelling the search for Naruto's body ?" Shizune asked red faced.

"I have my reasons." Tsunade said.

"What, putting off the rescue of our jinkurriki to pay for booze ?" Shizune shouted. Only to realize she had crossed the line noticing two massive veins on each of Tsunade's arms bulge, as did one on her face.

"Oh no." Shizune gulped.

"DOUBLE BARRELL SHOTGUN IMPACT PUNCH !" Tsunade slammed her fists forward. Her fists never reached Shizune, and they didn't need to. The force and KI were so great, Shizune was launched through the Hokage Tower, Over the wall, and landed 5 miles from the main gate.

This didn't go unnoticed by the villagers.

"Well, she'll need a full body cast after that one." Sakura thought as she was sweeping the front of the store.

Jiraya was thinking the same thing. "Not even I've made Tsunade mad enough for the Shotgun Punch."

Shizune had used enough healing chakra to survive the attack, only to be in serious pain.

Tsunade was looking down at her desk remembering why she canceled the search party.

-Ninja Art: Flash Back Jutsu-

Jiraya had shown up a few day ago and wanted to talk to Tsunade.

"You want to be the one to find Naruto ?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"Exactly." The toad sage answered.

"Are you made Jiraya ?" Tsunade asked. "You don't even know if he's alive."

"I do for two reasons." Jiraya said. "One if he died, the fox would have been let loose by now, and two his name would have disappeared from the toad contract."

"Than reverse summon him, and bring him home." Tsunade said.

"Tried it already, something keeping him where he is now." Jiraya explained. "And your looking a gift horse in the mouth princess."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "What ?" She questioned.

"Think about it, we don't know where Naruto is, and high chance, neither does the Akatski." Jiraya answered. "He's save, and if I'm the only one who knows were he is, I can help train him for the future. "

"I hate to admit it, but your right." Tsunade said. "Very well, I'll leave it to you."

"That's all I ask." The toad sage said before leaving.

"However." Tsunade began, causing him to turn. "The council will only allow this if you agree to bring someone of at least Chunin with you, and active."

"I know just the person." Jiraya answered.

-Release-

"You two are our last shot for finding him you pervert." The Hokage said.

Back with the rangers, Hive master was walking away with the flame rose hoping to give it to his master.

"I'd put that down if I were you." Naruto said with Accelerblaster in hand.

"And your going to stop me ?" The Bee buzzed sarcastically.

"Does this answer your question ?" The rangers fired rapidly at Hive master.

"Hive swarm." The monster launched its attack and blocked the rangers, obscuring their vision.

"Ha ha ha." Hive master laughed.

Rukia and Akira jumped onto the boys shoulders and launched themselves over the attack to blast their foe. The hive master didn't get a chance to dodge. Naruto dove forward to grab the rose. He caught it and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'd like to see Sai do that." Naruto chuckled.

Sai sneezed. He was currently packing up for a long term mission to find Naruto's body. This was lord Danzo's wish. Sai had been told of the elimination mission, and secretly wished he had been their. After seeing his performance on the previous Sasuke retrieval mission, he was quiet leeriest of Naruto. That was the reason he requested to remain on Naruto's team, to one day finish the job. Now, he had to find the boy and finish him off.

Hive master revealed a series of insect wings, took flight and charged at our heroes. The insectoid monster swung it swords rapidly, and charged with full anger. He slashed the rangers through then flew up and around for a second strike.

"Guys, lets swat this bug." Naruto said.

"And I know the only way how." Rukia laughed. The rangers switched their nitro weapons into melee mode and created the Hyper Nitro Sword. With one swing, they Hive master was down.

"Not again." Vile gripped from his Citadel. "No matter, at least we got the seeds from the rose for my potion." Vile laughed as he took out the vile of Sasuke's blood Gargoknight took him from the cupboard. "Then I can put you to good use." The injured warlord turned to the balcony.

"BY THE FORCES OF CHAOS MAKE MY MONSTER GROW !" Vile tossed a dark aura ball at Hive Master and super sized the insect.

"What a drag." Naruto groaned. "Great I'm turning into Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sneezed. He, Choji, and Ino were sitting down at the training grounds trying to enjoy the quiet. At least that was what Shikamaru had planned for the day. Ino was constantly complaining about how they should be the ones to go after her Sasuke.

'The guy left us for that snake who killed the third, grow up Ino." Shikamaru thought.

"Which one of you is Shikamaru Nara ?" Jiraya asked.

The three looked at him.

"Depends on your reason for asking." Shikamaru answered.

"You and me have a very important mission to go on." The toad sage answered.

"Deep down, I love this part." Alpha said, as he activated the zord launcher. Koji's bulldozer, Rukia's formula 1 car, Akira's police car, Ichigo Tank, and Naruto's fire truck were all launched. The Rangers jumped into the cockpits.

"Green guy here, looking for some extermination." Koji said.

Rukia here, ready for Megazord mode." the pink Ranger said.

"Soto ready." Akira said.

"I'm ready to blast this bug." Ichigo said.

"Then it's megazord time." Naruto said. The zord got into position and became the Nitro Force Megazord.

"Letzz dance rangerzz." The Hive master extended its stingers. The megazord summoned the accelerator saber. The two titans began to parry with each other. Hive master launched its Hive swarm and blasted the megazord. When the smoke cleared, Hive master took flight.

"Eat this Power Pukes." The Hive master blasted the team again.

"Alpha, can we get some wings please." Akira asked.

"No Problemo." The robot launched the Aero Armor Zord.

"Armor link up activate." The five heroes shouted. The zord once again separated and latched onto the megazord, turning it into the Nitro Force Megazord Aero Armor Mode.

"Let's fly." Naruto shouted. The megazord flew towards the insectoid opponent. The two clashed with one another constantly.

"Time to invite some friends." Hive Master launched the attack.

"Shield up." Ichigo raised the sword turned shield. The insect attack was blocked.

"Uh, not that this isn't fun, but I have to watch my family shop in 12 minutes." Akira pointed out.

"No problem, Sky Surge Slash." The two sword began to glow with power. The Saber turned light blue while the aero blade turned dark crimson. The Megazord crossed the sword in an x shaped pattern in front of its self. The Megazord charged at high speeds towards Hive master and sliced it in two.

Meanwhile deep in Grass County, Hinata was impatiently waiting for someone. Her mission was to bring some herbs to the hospital, but she decided to start planning for her revenge on Sakura.

"Miss me ?" Sasuke asked.

"You should find it fortunate I'm still talking to you Uchiha." Hinata growled.

"Oh let it go, so I left one minor detail all those years ago when you helped me get out of the leaf village so what ?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"You call trying to kill Naruto a minor detail !" Hinata screamed.

"Yes." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Our agreement was that you would get out minimal guards noticing you escape, and you were to beat Naruto up so I would end up taking care of him." The Hyuga girl growled.

"You weren't there in time don't blame me." Sasuke said, nonchalantly. "Plus if you go down, I'm taking you with me."

"Fine, you still want your Mangekeyo Sharrigan or what ?" Hinata asked.

"I'm listening.

Meanwhile, in the nearby bushes. "That leaf girl better not steal Sasuke from me." Karin fumed.

**Next time on Power Rangers Nitro Force: Mecha-mayhem: Crash and Burn enlist a greedy robotic expert in trying to find the rangers. So they create a robotic tracking robot to find them. The rangers start to worry when Vile Upgrades it to the Mecha-Maverick Monster.**

**Here's chapter ten for , this doesn't feel like my best chapter to date. I know I'm bound to get at least one review about this so here's the thing: Yes, I'm aware Hinata wasn't involved with Sasuke leaving. But in all honesty, I don't really remember seeing her around during the ordeal. So since she's scarier that Sakura on a bad hair day, I figured, why not. This is also part to a future battle I've got planned out. Also, as of today I have a Face book account. So if you'd like to friend me, please PM me.**


	11. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Nitro Force Chapter 11: Mechanical Mayhem.

Crash and Burn knocked on the door, hoping he was home. They wanted to catch the rangers, and he might be their best shot.

"You sure about this Crash ?" Burn asked. "I don't like socializing with nerds."

"You want to find the rangers right ?" Crash asked.

Burn nodded.

"Then you like socializing with nerds." Crash said.

"I hate logic." Burn whined.

The door opened to reveal Syun Kino. A tall black haired teen with glasses. He wore a black shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"What do you want ?" Syun asked rudely.

"Uh, we need your help." Crash began.

"I don't tutor." Syun turned to close the door.

"We want your help in catching the Power rangers." Crash explained.

"And why would I waste my time socializing with you two imbeciles ?" Syun questioned.

"Because if you do, you would figure out the one question a lot of people are trying to figure out ?" Burn suggested.

"What question ?" Syun asked.

"Who are the Power Rangers ?" Burn answered.

Syun got a wicked grin after that.

The next day at school, Naruto was lifting some equipment into the gym. Rukia had entered the science fair and she suckered the rest of the team to help out.

"Why is it every girl in pink I know is down right scary when angry ?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto saw a multitude of projects he wouldn't even begin to understand.

The remaining rangers, minus Rukia were gathering around Rukia's booth. She had made a type of super magnet. However, a certain duo of Power ranger hunters had bumped into her "accidentally" and had broken it.

Rukia stated she needed a few new parts to fix her magnet, but it would take time.

"This feels weird seeing geniuses using the gym for something smart." Ichigo admitted.

"Dude, its not that bad." Akira promised. "Besides, Rukia really needs help."

"Willing to bet Syun had a hand in Crash and Burn bumping into Rukia's project." Koji stated, trying to change the subject.

"Who ?" Naruto asked coming up.

"He and Rukia have been at one another to see who's smarter." Akira explained, taking the box from him. "Except he's a complete jerk."

"How bad is he ?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out in about 2 minutes." Ichigo said as Crash, Burn, and Syun came in with a tarp covered project on a cart.

"Yes, bask in the true genius you incoherent simpletons." Syun boasted.

"I'm starting to see what you mean." Naruto said.

"Have any ideas on what his project is ?" Rukia asked coming up with a tool box.

"No, now where have you been ?" Akira demanded.

"I bumped into a guy in a trench coat on the way here, for some strange reason I think I know him and its nothing good." Rukia explained.

"Right, like Vile sent one of his goons to find something to use against us." Naruto joked.

About an hour later, the science fair was in full swing. People from all over Ember City had come to see, even the Ember City Gazette reporters.

"Dang, I didn't think these kinds of events brought up this kind of publicity." Naruto admitted walking around with the other male rangers.

"You haven't been to playoffs." Ichigo laughed.

Just then a blow horn went off, courtesy of Burn.

"I asked you to alert several people, not blow out my ear drum." Syun snapped.

"Same thing." Burn laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the Hyper Scanner Mark 1." Syun revealed a massive black satellite dish which was onto of a black orb like computer. "This device will enable us to find any frequency, or unusual power source such as, the Power Rangers."

Naruto, Ichigo, and Koji, immediately got worrisome looks on their faces and immediately went to the bathroom.

"Some boys just can't hold their punch." A nearby girl laughed.

The trio locked the door on the bathroom, and called Alpha.

"Alpha, this guy Syun, has a high tech scanner that he claims can find any power source, could it find the command center ?" Naruto asked over the communicators.

"Cool your jets red," Alpha assured. "If a scanner matched the frequency of the morphing grid, I'd be the first to know, and its not happening."

The boys gave a sigh of relieve.

"Though this does give me an idea," Alpha said. "You guys remember that power source I found a few weeks back ?"

"Yeah, you want us to try to set the scanner to find it ?" Koji asked.

"Actually, can you ask Rukia to do it, I can't ring her up again." Alpha said.

"Sure." Ichigo said. The boys left the bathroom, to go tell Rukia the news.

Five minutes after they did, the man Rukia mentioned before stepped into the bathroom, he locked the door behind him, and took off his hat, revealing Gargoknight.

"Can't believe I agreed to do this." He gripped.

Gargoknight pulled his communicator out of his pocket and called his master, for something that could help.

Rukia was explaining her magnet when all of a sudden, Vile knights swarmed the gym.

While people panicked, Akira pulled Rukia off to the side.

"It time to ranger up." Akira whispered.

"I can't." Rukia admitted sheepishly.

"Why ?" Akira asked getting mad.

"I left my morpher in my locker." Rukia admitted.

"What ?" Akira asked, half shouting.

"My magnet kept attracting my morpher, so to keep people less suspicious, I left it there." Rukia said.

"I can't yell at you, only because that makes sense." Akira pointed.

"Want to go old school and kick some Vile Knight butts ?" Rukia asked.

"Do you have to ask ?" Akira smiled.

"Here we go !" The girls shouted, defending the small number of students that had been stuck under tables and such.

A trio of Vile Knights swarmed Rukia. She jumped over several of the attacks, and threw in a few punches of her own. "I swear Naruto, that joke of yours just got real bad." She gripped.

"Let it go girl." Akira said, flipping a knight into another. "He didn't know."

The boys however joined soon after.

"You girls get all the fun." Koji fake whined.

"Shut up, and lets do this thing." Ichigo laughed.

The two jumped and kicked a batch of on coming Vile Knights.

Naruto was surrounded on all side by knights, they stabbed forward and he ducked. Their swords locked with one another. With once well placed kick, the former ninja kicked the oni knock offs away.

"Ha ha, I love this gig." Naruto laughed.

Before anyone could continue, the knights disappeared.

"Does anyone else think Principle Shire is right behind us ?" Naruto asked.

"Good guess." Shiro answered. The next day, Saturday, at the rec center, the rangers were seated around a table, talking about what had happened the day before.

"The science fair will be postponed until tonight, giving everyone until then to fix their projects." Rukia explained.

"Thanks for taking the fall for us Naruto." Ichigo said.

"I'm used to it." Naruto said. "Plus all I did was tell Shiro I taught you guys those moves, now I have to clean up after the science fair, he's not too upset since we help get a few people out."

"Boy, what did you do this time ?" Martha asked with a smile. She was a tall dark skinned middle aged woman who owned the rec center. She wore a black dress and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"We saved some people during the science fair fiasco." Naruto answered.

"And that idjit Shiro found something to blame ya for ?" Martha asked with a smile.

Naruto nodded.

"That man the reason my bar is filled with kids trying to drown their sorrow in milkshakes every week." Martha shook her head. "Plus side of him fillin' them with sorrow is they filling my pockets with money."

She dropped off their drinks and left .

"So, back to the scanner." Naruto continued.

"We'll have to go now to the school and get Syun away long enough to find that energy source." Rukia said.

"Now ?" Ichigo asked. "But I don't want to go to school on Saturday."

"Plus we've got food coming." Koji added.

"We'll go after lunch." Naruto assured his friends.

Later that day, the five heroes went to the school and headed for the gym. They noticed that the whole area was banged up a little bit from their fight.

"Wow, Crash and Burn have nothing on Vile." Koji laughed.

"Keep your voice down." Akira reminded, hoping it wouldn't blow their cover.

Just then, Syun was screaming at Crash and Burn for something.

"We may never get to that scanner with him around." Koji pointed out.

"Never say never." Naruto assured him with a wicked grin.

"What's the plan ?" Ichigo asked.

"We'll need Rukia's magnet, 2 bowls of ramen, a fan, a metal weight, and about 30 feet of rope." Naruto answered.

"Ramen ?" Rukia asked.

"I'm hungry ok." Naruto defended.

Five minutes later, Crash and Burn were outside, hanging by their ankles, trying to get at a bowl of ramen, which was in front of a fan. Syun was currently yelling at them, giving them this whole speech about how incompetent they were.

"That worked better than expected." Akira laughed.

"Prankster prince of Konoha, at your service." Naruto laughed, eating ramen.

"What's the stat Rukia ?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a fake." Rukia stated.

This got the four's attention.

"All it is, is a computer capable of a high powered energy pulse." She explained.

"So clever." Syun answered.

"Why make a fake scanner ?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, this would have draw the attention of the Power rangers, who I will hit with my pulse, and that will reveal their true forms." Syun answered snidely.

"Well, he's part right." The rangers thought.

"Now what are you going to do about it ?" Syun asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to take it." a voice said.

The turned to see the shark faced Dr. Dread and a batch of Vile Knights. Syun screamed and ran, he panicked so greatly, he hit a pole and was knocked out. Meanwhile outside, Crash and Burn's rope broke and they landed on their heads.

"Ah, the Power rangers, so go to see you face to face." Dread said.

"If you know who we are, why do you need this thing ?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, with the proper upgrade, this device will find your base." Dread cackled.

"Not as long as we're conscious." Akira shouted.

"Easily reminded." Dread laughed. "Vile Knights." The oni creatures began to attack.

"Nitro Force, Kick it Up." The five heroes quickly morphed into the nitro force power rangers. The rangers charged and began to defend against the monsters. Dread went up to the fake scanner and put his PDA up to the system and began to upload a program. Akira noticed this and pushed the knights she was fighting to the side and went to the monster. Dread turned around and pulled out a black blaster and used it to electrocute the yellow ranger.

"I love this toy." Dread laughed. "Now introducing the Mecha maverick monster."

The scanner began to glow and became an enlarged version of the scanner with arms and legs. It face was now the satellite.

"Lets see you rangers handle this." Dread laughed as he and the Vile Knights disappeared.

"Oh this is not going to go well." Rukia groaned. It was then she got an idea.

The rangers summoned their nitro weapons and began to attack the Mecha Maverick. When the five heroes were close enough, the Monster let loose a massive energy pulse sending the five rangers back.

Back at the command center, Alpha was having a robotic panic attack. The monster was only seconds away from finding the center. He couldn't call the rangers as he feared the monster would find the base faster. Then it happened.

When the monster wasn't looking Rukia made her way to her magnet and activated it. She grabbed it and slammed it onto the monsters back. It began to sputter and shake badly. The scanner shorted out, and Alpha let loose a robotic sigh of relieve.

"Is it safe ?" Naruto asked.

The rangers got in closer and the Maverick got up and let out an electric blast from its hands.

"Rukia, did you just give it electric blast ?" Naruto asked.

"How was I suppose to know ?" Rukia asked.

"Behave you two." Akira scolded. The heroes were blasted once more and ended up on the soccer field.

"Rangers, lets finish this." Naruto said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said, pulling out his nitro weapon in blaster mode. Before any of the rangers could fire, the robotic menace before them, began to sputter.

"Alpha, what's going on ?" Akira asked, into her communicator.

"That's things going to blow." Alpha shouted. "Rukia's magnet must have caused the pulse generator to malfunction."

"How many times can a girl say sorry?" Rukia asked.

"You've got 10 seconds until the things blows up." Alpha shouted.

Just then, the monster was encased in a large energy field. The rangers looked in awe as the monster blew up harmlessly.

"Alpha, what just happened ?" Koji asked.

"I think the power source." Alpha answered.

Just as the rangers were about to find the power source, Vile tossed down an energy sphere and super sized the Mecha maverick.

"This job never gets easy." Naruto groaned. "Alpha, send the heavy artillery."

"Already activating the zord launcher." The ranger's robotic ally said.

The five zord were summoned to battle, and the five rangers jumped in.

"It's megazord time." Koji laughed.

The Nitro Force Megazord was assembled and took a fighting stance against the enemy robot. The megazord threw in a few kicks to the mavericks mid section. But the mecha maverick grabbed it and threw the megzord down. The mecha maverick then threw in some electricity and the megaord took the hit.

"I know how popcorn feels." Naruto shouted as the megazord shook violently.

Just then the megazord's chest lit up. A dark Burnout beam was launched and completely obliterated the monster.

"What happened ?" Koji asked.

Back at the command center, after the science fair that Rukia won, the rangers were going over what happened.

"The electricity build up caused a super burn out beam to blast that hunk of junk to kingdom come." Alpha explained. "Though I'd advice not using it too often, it can and will wreck the megazord main systems."

"Almost as good to hear a Syun getting expelled for the fake project." Naruto laughed.

"Meanwhile, the power source has been seen a lot at the soccer field." Rukia explained. "And apparently around the time the soccer team practices."

"So who ever has it is a Ember City Firestorm ?" Koji asked.

"Yes." Rukia confirmed.

"Almost makes up for you super charging the monster." Akira joked.

"I said I was sorry." Rukia shouted, as the rest of the rangers laughed.

**Next time on Power Rangers: Nitro Force: Shadow Rising. While the rangers try to find the power source, Vile completes his potion and creates two monster from Sasuke's blood: Sharri-gorgon, and Venom Hawk. The big question on everyone's mind is: Are five rangers enough to beat these monster.**

**Here we go chapter 11. And yes next time you will get a new ranger. But before that goes up, I want to see at least two nice review for my story Accelerating courage.**

**Now I know this is a little late, but I'm going to rant a little about the RPM/Samurai crossover, I wanted to get this chapter up soon but oh well.**

**Parts I like:**

**The race between reds**

**Parts I hated:**

**1) I was hoping to see the school Ziggy and Dr. K made. And Venjix returning**

**2) The American Bullzord, samurai super mode, and Samurai formation 23 weren't involved as were the remaining RPM rangers**

**3) The shark zord is actually a dinosaur. (I've seen some Japanese footage if your reading this Rubius.)**

**4) The whole ranger red couldn't take off his helmet was lame.**

**To those who agree with me, thank you. Also I was serious about the review part.**


	12. Chapter 12

Power rangers nitro force Chapter 12: Shadows Rising

AN: To all you old school power ranger fans, especially those who followed the pre zordon era of our multi colored protectors. I originally wanted to wait a while before posting this, but I got too excited.

Chapter start.

Kai woke up, not to the sound of his alarm clock as he had hoped, but of his grandfather screaming.

"That man need a watch." Kai groaned as he look at his alarm reading 5: 43 AM.

His grandfather was a huge samurai fanatic and had a master of all sorts of seals. He frequently got up early in the mornings for some swords practice.

Kai's mom and dad had gone on a big business trip, being Otomaru industries head accountant and Manger respectfully, so they left him at his grandfathers house.

He decided to go for a run, before his grandpa found out he was up.

Since he had found that red gem, he kept having weird visions of war.

Later that day at school, the rangers were surveying the area, trying to find the power source. Each of them had a scanner and began to look around. So far they had no luck trying to find what ever it was.

"If we don't find this Power source soon, I'm drop kicking Kagome's purse over the school." Akira groaned to Naruto.

"What are you talking about, you'd do that without being asked." Naruto pointed out.

"True." Akira laughed.

"Look, I've got to head to the library for a book report, I'll see you guys later ok ?" Naruto said.

"Sure." Akira pointed out, I'm wanted at the school news room anyways."

Naruto made his way into the library and began to look around for a book. Just then, he bumped into Kai.

"Sorry." Naruto said.

"It's cool." Kai assured him. "Naruto right, The new guy."

"That's me." He smiled.

"Gotta go." Kai left. No sooner than he did, Naruto's scanner went off.

"This is odd." Naruto stated.

He ran to a unoccupied corner of the room and used his morpher. "Guys, I think Kai has the power source."

"That explains a few things." Ichigo said. "I've been hearing in the locker rooms Kai's been acting funny, and we all thought his granddad went samurai on him again."

Meanwhile up in Vile's Citadel, the cyborg warlord had finally gotten the last components needed for his elixir. With this, he could create a monster of a persons blood. Depending on the person's personality and abilities, decided what the monster was.

Gargoknight, Vile, and Nocturne were behind a blast shield, waiting for Dr. Dread to apply the formula to Sasuke's blood.

"Why am I doing this again ?" Dread asked.

"Because you're the one who keeps making those monsters that fail to destroy the power rangers." Vile answered.

Dread carefully poured two drops of the elixir into the vile of blood. Everyone one was expecting the formula to explode. When nothing happened, Dread let out a sigh of relief and no sooner than he did, it exploded. The other villains and every Vile Knight laughed as they watched the explosion with 3D glasses on.

When the smoke cleared two figures stepped out.

The first was a snake/bird Hybrid. It had the body of a hawk, and it's limbs were snakes. Fangs were present on its black beak and snake jaws on each shoulder. The feathers on its wings were scale like and it had a menacing look in its eyes.

The other had a Black and red color scheme going on. A tall figure with rounded claws and a single sharigan eye for a face. It had tomae (1) horns pointed back and a low giggle could be heard from it.

"Oh goodie, goodie." The red/ black monster laughed childishly. "I want to have some fun."

"Are we sure this one came from that Uchiha kid ?" Nocturne asked.

Gargoknight nodded.

The rangers met up at the soccer field after school trying to decide how to confront Kai about this.

"I say direct approach." Akira said.

"We could reveal our identities." Rukia pointed out.

"We ask why he has been acting funny ?" Ichigo offered.

"Put that in the maybe pile." Naruto said.

Just then, the ember city soccer player rushed off screaming.

"Our job never gets easy. " Koji groaned.

The five heroes rushed off the field to see the two monsters blasting the field.

"Where is it, the master demands the source." The Hawk/snake hybrid demanded.

"I don't know, I'm just having fun." The red/black monster giggled.

The hybrid shook its head.

"Anyone else think Vile found out about what we know ?" Koji asked.

"Safe bet." Naruto stated. The five went to the storage shed, and made sure no one was around.

"Ready ?" Naruto asked his friends.

"Always." Rukia smiled.

"Nitro Force: KICK IT UP !"

BEGINNING MORPHING SEQUENCE

The rangers bodies began to glow white. They back flipped and gained their colors. Final the helmets had materialized on.

"Nitro 5 Green ready." Koji shouted.

"Nitro 4 Pink ready." Rukia shouted.

"Nitro 3 Yellow ready." Akira shouted.

"Nitro 2 Blue ready." Ichigo shouted.

"Nitro 1 Red Ready." Naruto shouted.

END MORPHING SEQUENCE

"The costume is so worth it." Akira commented.

"So true." Rukia agreed.

"Later, now lets deal with these two." Naruto said.

The monsters continued to blast the field.

"And you two Soccer haters would be ?" Ichigo asked as the rangers showed up.

"I am Venom hawk." The hybrid proudly announce. He then looked a little sheepish. "This is Shari gorgon."

"Hi." The monster waved.

"Ok." The rangers said half confused.

"Enough chatter, now for your demise." Venom Hawk launched a stream of acid from its hand and tried to blast the rangers. They rolled away just in time.

"Ichigo, Akira, take on the gorgon. " Naruto ordered, " Rukia, you me and Koji are trimming this freaks wings."

"With pleasure." The remaining four rangers said simultaneously.

Ichigo pulled out his Tank gun and began to blast the Shari gorgon. The monster playfully dodged the attacks.

"Ok, why is this thing so weird ?" Akira asked, pulling out her tonfas.

She swung her melee mode weapon at the monsters, who kept dodging playfully.

"Mine turn to show you my super fun trick." Shari gorgon giggled. It launched a dark red beam from its face and blasted the two rangers.

"How are things on your end ?" Akira asked.

"About the same as yours." Naruto shouted as he was struck by the Venom Hawk. Rukia had her Katannas out and tried to slash the monster. The Venom hawk caught the swords and threw Rukia back.

Koji pulled out his crossbow and tried to shoot their opponent. Using its wing, the hawk deflected it.

"Trade you." Ichigo shouted changing his target to the Venom hawk.

"No, no, no." The gorgon whined, "You and me are playing."

Shari gorgon launched a dark red lightning blast from his hands and blasted Ichigo into Akira.

"Is Vile running out of monster ideas or something." Rukia asked as she prepped her bow. She launched a few energy arrows at the two monsters.

"Can't put my finger on it but Venom Hawk's personality sounds familiar." Naruto admitted.

"What gave you that idea ?" Akira asked. Naruto shrugged. The rangers tried to charge at the monsters. As expected, that plan epically failed. The rangers got up and groaned.

"I haven't been in this much pain than that training program just before last years playoffs." Ichigo groaned.

"Hang in their guys." Naruto ordered weakly. The rangers stumbled through as the duo of monsters charged. The rangers tried a little hand to hand combat fighting the two only to land on their backs.

"Let's try the sword." Naruto said.

"I'm up for ending this quickly." Ichigo admitted as the five formed the Hyper Nitro Sword.

With one fell swing, the shockwave ripped the ground apart. Shari gorgon let a powerful blast that pierced the shockwave and slammed into the rangers.

"It's official, worst day ever." Naruto groaned as a flash of light engulfed the rangers causing them to de-morph.

"This got worse." Ichigo groaned.

"This is the end for you losers." Venom Hawk said coldly. Naruto's eyes widen at this, recognizing the tone.

Just as the two were about to attack, a soccer ball hit Venom Hawk in the face.

The seven opponents turned to see Kai, with several more soccer balls lined up.

"Eat this punk." Venom hawk launched a series of fangs at him. Kai couldn't get out in time and was hit by one of them.

"We'll pick this up later." Venom Hawk said.

"Aw, really, I'm having so much fun." Shari gorgon complained.

The two disappeared in a flash of light.

"We got to get Kai to the command center." Naruto ordered.

"Are you nuts ?" Ichigo asked.

"He already saw us out of uniform so why not ?" Akira groaned.

A quick multicolored lightshow later and the Rangers were back at the base.

"I saw enough." Alpha said, as the door to the infirmary was opened. It was a halfway small room with a large medical bed and several machine. Naruto and Ichigo propped him onto the bed, and let Alpha do his thing.

"So Naruto, why did you freak a little eerily." Koji asked.

"When the hawk called us losers, it kind of sounded like Sasuke was saying it." Naruto admitted.

"Oh, boy." Alpha groaned. "I think I know what Vile grabbed those ingredients for."

The five heroes looked at the robot. "I've heard rumors of a potion that with a single drop, could make a monster based on who's blood is used."

"And Vile started collecting after we ran into the Uchiha back in sea county." Rukia recalled.

"I thought the stuff was a myth so I didn't even think of the potion." Alpha admitted.

"Noted." Rukia said. Then everyone got a thought at the same time.

"Are we sure Shari gorgon came from Sasuke ?"

"Speaking of, how's Kai doing ?" Akira asked, not knowing what to do with him.

"According to my gear, he should be dead by now." Alpha explained.

This got everyone's attention. Just then Alpha pulled something out of Kai's pocket, the red gem he had been detecting.

"Ay yai yai." Alpha exclaimed. "The Power Ruby."

The rangers all looked shocked. The Power Ruby was the main power source to an old power ranger from another planet called the Phantom Ranger. The previous had died during the beginning of Astronama's reign. After that, the gem had mysteriously disappeared. The Space rangers were one of the first to know. They went back for him and gave the unknown hero a proper burial.

"So why is it here ?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"It must have gone out of dimensions to escape evil hands." Alpha suggested.

"Best theory we have." Rukia admitted.

"What do we do about the terrible Uchiha twins ?" Koji asked. "Referring to Venom Hawk and Sharri-gorgon.

"I have an idea." Alpha said. He left the room and went to the main computer and pulled out the file on the dino thunder rangers.

"Alpha, you're a genius." Naruto laughed catching on to his plan.

"I know, its how I'm programmed." Alpha laughed.

It took over an hour and Alpha's project still wasn't done. Before the rangers completely got comfortable with their new wounds, a certain alarm went off.

"The destructive duo are raiding an Otomaru machinery factory." Alpha shouted.

"How long until Kai's surprise is ready ?" Ichigo asked, not looking forward to the next battle.

"A little while longer." Alpha said.

"We'll hold those two off until he's up and it's ready." Naruto said.

"We are ?" Koji gulp.

"Yeah." Naruto insisted. " Back to Action."

The five heroes reappeared at the warehouse.

"Look who want's another beating." Venom Hawk laughed.

"Oh boy, this was getting boring." Sharri-gorgon laughed.

"We sure this thing came from Sasuke ?" The rangers thought flatly.

The two monster released an energy blast. The five heroes dodged the attack and hid behind some crates.

"This is going as about as well as I hoped." Koji said sarcastically.

"Will you lighten up." Akira shouted.

"Let's do this thing." Naruto shouted, drawing his AccelerBlaster.

Back at the command center, Kai slowly started walking up. He clutched his forehead realizing he had a massive headache. He took a look around, taking in his surroundings. Before he could say anything, Kai heard a noise from outside the room.

Kai slowly got up and cautiously left the room. He made his way down the hall and noticed the screen in the room, oblivious to the robot.

"The rangers, are those guys." Kai remembered, thinking back to before he passed out.

"Yeah," Alpha said turning around. "And they need your help."

"How am I going to help ?" Kai asked. Alpha took something from the console behind him. It was a black morpher that had a wheel on one side. In a slot was the power ruby.

"What is it ?" Kai asked.

"Your Phantom Spin-out Morpher." Alpha answered.

The rangers struggled to stand up once again. The monsters were at the advantage.

"This is where you end rangers." Venom Hawk declared.

"Aw do we have too ?" Sharri-gorgon whined.

"Still don't think he came from Sasuke." Ichigo whispered.

"Will you guys cut it out." Naruto hissed, getting tired of hearing that.

"Oi, ugliness." Kai shouted. Everyone turned to see Kai standing at the door.

"Who are you human ?" Venom Hawk demanded.

"Vile's worst nightmare." Kai declared with a smile, revealing his morpher attached to his left arm. "Nitro Force." Kai shouted crossing his arms over his body in an x pattern. "Kick it up." He dragged his right arm across the wheel causing it to spin.

BEGINNING MORPHING SEQUENCE

Kai threw his arms down and his body became dark white. His arms and legs were incased in a type of armored boots and gauntlets . Kai jumped forward and the ghost of the original Phantom Ranger jumped towards him. Kai was now in a black costume similar to the remaining rangers. Except, his chest was dark silver. His helmet materialized on. It was black with a visor covering most of the face. Kai struck a fighting pose.

END MORPHING SEQUENCE

"Nitro Force Neo-Phantom Ranger." Kai declared.

Up in his citadel, Vile let a spit take loose. "Another RANGER !" He shouted.

"Oh this doesn't bode well." Dread said. Vile pointed his staff at Dread and shot him into a wall.

"Oh goodie." Sharri-gorgon laughed. "A new play mate.

"Let's have him introduced to some of our friends." Venom Hawk said. "Vile Knights."

The oni emerged from the shadows and charged at the new ranger. Kai smirked under his helmet. With a few choice moves, The knights were on their backs.

"Oh no I'm mad." Hawk growled, charging at Kai.

"Nitro Phantom Weapon: Melee mode." Kai pulled out a staff with three blades Using it, Kai blocked off Venom Hawk's attacks.

"He's good." Akira admitted.

"He should, that nut he lives with most of the time keeps him on edge." Ichigo said, reminded of what he had heard.

"Let's introduce him to a little team effort." Naruto stated.

The rangers stood once again and summoned their nitro weapons.

"This is my favorite part of the job." Koji laughed with Ax in hand.

The six rangers charged with melee mode weapons in hand, parried with the two monsters.

"I could get used to this job." Kai said with a laugh.

"Want to see how to end this ?" Rukia offered.

"Oh yeah." Kai laughed. Just then the HUDs lit up.

The rangers re-assembled the hyper nitro sword only this time Kai's weapon of choice was placed under the handle and latched on.

"GIGA NITRO GLAIVE." The six heroes shouted. The two monsters looked shocked at the weapon.

"Care to do the honors Kai ?" Naruto offered.

"With pleasure." Kai said. He spun the weapon around and stabbed the blade into the ground, releasing a massive plasma blast at the two monster that ripped the ground apart.

"Later." Sharri-gorgon said, leaving.

"Wait." Venom Hawk ordered, only to be destroyed by the blast.

"This job gets better and better." Kai laughed.

"He's learning." Akira laughed.

"BY THE FORCES OF CHAOS MAKE MY MONSTER GROW !" Vile shouted, tossing a dark energy sphere, super sizing the fallen monster.

"Kai, we'll handle the over grown chicken, you hunt down Sharrigorgon." Naruto ordered.

"Why me ?" Kai asked.

"Because you don't have a zord yet." Naruto explained. "Alpha didn't have much time to work to get that far."

"Oh, Ok." Kai agreed leaving the area.

"Alpha, a certain five massive vehicles please." Rukia asked.

"On the way." Alpha said activating the zord launcher.

The five zords were summoned and the rangers jumped in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, its Megazord time." Naruto declared.

"Thank you." Ichigo laughed.

(Insert We're Invincible Power rangers song from Rescue Megazord transformation.)

Nitro 5 split in two right down the middle and the shovel turned around. Nitro 2's treads shifted back and rotated down and became a pair of legs and lower torso. The Treads were placed under the shovels and Nitro 5 became legs/shin guards, the tail pipes on the bulldozer flipped so it pointed back. Nitro 1's cab shifted back and the Cannons folded behind him so they pointed downwards. The back wheels folded forward, becoming shoulders. Nitro 4 and 3's front end folded back, reveling hands. 4 was a right hand while 3 was a left. The two zords fit on the makeshift shoulders. The red zord moved on top of the main cab for the Tank. The cannons of the Tanks shifted aback and fit into the Freon Cannons of Nitro 1. A head moved out of the Cab. It was a red robot head with yellow eyes, silver mouth part identical to the rangers, and a helmet that looked like the front side of a car, with a stop light on the front going from left to right, red, yellow, green. On either side of the head was a wheel that was slightly out.

"Nitro Force Megazord." The rangers shouted from the main cock pit. Naruto was in the center, the girls were on the sides, and the remaining boys were in front of Naruto. The Megazord took a fighting stance.

(End Song)

"If it took six of you rangers to beat me, one megazord certainly won't." Venom hawk cackled.

"Alright who wants fried chicken." Akira laughed.

"I have this new recipe." Koji said. "It involves feather plucking, and cutting with a giant sword."

"My kind of cooking." Ichigo said cracking his knuckles.

The megazord charged at Venom Hawk. The two titans began to trade blows with one another.

"I so want one of those." Kai said in awe as he observed the battle. Several new Vile Knights swarmed him, he had his weapon in hand and tried to block the attack.

"I got to find that thing, so time to end this quickly." Kai said. He jumped on to a nearby rock.

"Nitro Phantom Weapon Blaster mode." The staff separated at the middle becoming two lightning launching blaster. He used it to make a path way, and electrify the monsters.

"Grandpa would fall over if he saw me now." Kai laughed.

The rangers were doing reavently well. The Venom hawk used a series of talons to strike down the rangers. Fortunately the rangers had previously summoned the Accelerator Saber.

"I'm up for ending this, the rest off you." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah." The remaining four said.

"Accelerator saber, full power." The sword reached its full power, and slashed Venom Hawk in two.

Later that day, the five, now six rangers met up at the command center, going over a note Kai found from Sharri-gorgon, written in crayon.

"Rangers, hope to play again some day." Rukia read.

"We sure." Koji began.

"Don't say it." Naruto ordered.

Kai came in after getting the rundown from Alpha.

"So you've got the second strongest tailed beast in you ?" Kai asked Naruto.

"Second, I didn't realize their was a stronger one." Naruto said, while the others looked confused.

"Yeah, my grandfather told me it's a ten tailed monster sealed in the moon and can only be awakened by the remain spirits are brought together." Kai explained.

Everyone presents blood ran cold.

"Is their something I should know about ?" Kai asked.

"An organization called the Akasuki are collecting them, according to Alpha's spy network, they just got the four tailed beast." Koji explained.

"Let them, with the six of us together, I'd love to see these guys try." Kai cheered.

Everyone smiled at his optimism, and put their hands in the middle, even Kai.

"Go Go Power Rangers." They shouted.

"Now, about my Zord." Kai began.

Next time on Power rangers Nitro Force: Football Frenzy. Its homecoming at Ember High, and Ichigo is nervous about the upcoming game. But his nervousness gets worse when Vile creates the Mega Charger Monster from the opposing teams best player.

Ok here's the new ranger and chapter. Also for the (1) earlier, the coma's in the Sharigan are called Tomaes right ? If not I'm sorry. To those of you wondering about why I chose the phantom ranger its because according to JT Mitchell 87's review of silver Titanus, three things were suppose to happen in Power rangers in Space. :1) we were going to learn about the Phantom Ranger's identity. 2) Countdown to destruction was suppose to be 3 parts. 3) Silver tetanus was to show up. Its essentially a decapitated titanus with space gear and compatible with the Mega Voyager and mega winger. Before anyone asks, I do have several other Naruto characters picked out for Vile's serum. They are: Choji, Kurenai, Neji , Gai, (Shutter) Jugo, Lady Toki, Sora (Maybe), Pein, and Zetsu. I do have plans for another Akatsuki member, but lets leave it as the lord zedd routine. See you next time, and if two more reviews don't show up for Accelerating courage, I will delete this story, or not it is becoming one of my most popular fics.


	13. Chapter 13

Power Rangers Nitro Force: Episode 13 Football Frenzy

AN: To Kidan Yoshilda thank you, your past review helped inspire my back story for this chapter.

The air was filled with excitement as Naruto and the three remaining male rangers made their way down the hallway. Tonight was the Ember City High Homecoming game versus long time rivals The Volt-Tech High Stormers. Volt-tech was a higher budgeted high school located on the other side of the leaf village. The hallways were decorated with Red and orange for school colors.

"Wow." Naruto said.

"You haven't been to playoffs." Ichigo joked.

"You said that at the science fair." Naruto reminded.

"It's true." Ichigo said, with sweat going down his brow.

"Dude, you look like you spend three days in a sauna." Kai pointed out.

"I should, the coach for Volt- Tech was the guy who created half the plays from 20 years ago, Shinn Kyu." Ichigo explained passing one of the portraits.

"You know, I've heard a lot about him, but never once have I seen any of his medals." Koji pointed out.

"They say he took them when he graduated." Ichigo explained.

"Peachy." Kai sighed. "Football stars get all the breaks, and none for the soccer stars."

"Drama queen." Naruto laughed. "Remind me how big of a deal this is again?"

"It's mainly the parade and high school dance." Koji explained. "Speaking of we may not have to worry about Crash and Burn."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"For three years, those two have been trying to win the best float contest." Kai explained. "Winner gets 500 Ryo in gift cards."

Just then, a fanfare went off, and a certain rich girl came through the halls. "Vote Kagome for Homecoming Queen." She began to display buttons of all sorts to the crowd.

"Homecoming what?" Naruto asked.

Kai rolled his eyes, "It's a big fancy title on who best shows off school spirit, and the students vote on who deserves it."

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a girl their age with pasty skin, and brown hair, she was clad in a green dress and glasses, holding some books, crying.

"Wasn't that Rina Shuko?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, Kagome nominated her for homecoming queen too as a sick joke." Koji explained, being in homeroom with said girl.

"What to reverse the joke on Kagome?" Naruto asked.

"After that stunt with Crash and Burn you pulled at the science fair, of course." Koji said.

"I'm in." Ichigo said. "A good joke will calm my nerves."

"What's the game plan?" Kai asked.

Across the school, locker neighbors, Akira and Rukia were discussing their plans for tonight.

"So do you have plans for tonight?" Rukia asked.

"I was thinking about asking someone to the dance." Akira admitted.

"Me too." Rukia admitted. "Who were you thinking of asking?"

"I'm not telling you'd laugh at me." Akira said sheepishly.

"I was going to say the same thing." Rukia admitted.

"On three?" Akira said.

"Ok." Rukia agreed.

"Three, Naruto WHAT?" The two girls shouted simultaneously.

"You explain first." Rukia demanded.

"Well, we have something's in common, so I figured I'd ask him." Akira answered. "What's your excuse?"

"I felt bad for him losing his old life, so I thought I'd help make some new happy memories." Rukia answered.

"Please, he'd rather go with me." Akira said.

"Would not." Rukia stated firmly.

"Fine let's go ask him." Akira said.

"We can't class starts in 3 minutes." Rukia pointed out sheepishly.

"Valid point." Akira admitted.

Later at lunch, the rangers plus one got together at their usual table.

"So did Alpha tell you guys anything about my zord?" Kai asked.

"No, now stop asking." Koji groaned getting irritated.

"So, you two want to help us pull a prank on Kagome?" Naruto asked the girls.

"I'm listening." Akira answered.

"Uh, Akira, weren't we going to ask Naruto something?" Rukia asked.

"It can wait." Akira assured her.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Before the two girls could ask, the announcements went off. "All football players report to the field for practice after lunch." Principle Shiro's voice said.

"Guess I'll see you guys at the game." Ichigo said, nervously, leaving.

"Shiro did say after lunch." Akira said, only for the blue ranger to leave.

"He a nervous wreck." Naruto explained.

"Cool, I'm taking his lunch." Rukia said.

"I did a little research on the Volt-Tech team, and he's got full reason to be freaked." Kai explained. "The quarterback is Rio "The Storm" Kamika."

Just then, Naruto got a chill down his spine. "I have a bad feeling something is going to go horribly wrong."

"Paranoid." Akira stated.

"Quick question." Kai said. "Did you guys find out about why Shari gorgon was so weird?"

"Yeah, Alpha found out it was because Sasuke had some repressed feelings after his family was murdered, so it ended up in Shari gorgon." Rukia explained.

"Hey, guys." Ichigo said, coming back. "I forgot my burger."

Rukia looked as half the burger was in her hand and in her mouth.

Later that day, up in Vile's Citadel, Dr. Dread was giving Gargoknight his newest creation.

"This blow dart has enough serum in it to make one monster, opposed to that Sharigan mishap." The Doctor explained.

"Speaking of, did you find it yet?" Vile asked.

"No sir." Dread said.

"No matter, now make me a new monster." Vile ordered.

"I could make a new monster without the serum." Dread suggested.

Vile pointed his staff at Dread.

"I'll shut up." the bad doctor said, leaving.

Later that day, after school, Naruto went off to find Ichigo to wish him good luck on the game tonight when suddenly, he was trampled by a guy in a green football jersey with a lightning bolt on it.

"Sorry." He apologized, helping Naruto up. He was quiet tall with black hair, and a scar under his left eye.

"I'm, Rio by the way."

"The Storm?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Rio admitted, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "I was just looking to meet the Firestorms is all, my coach used to play here and I was looking forward to this day."

Naruto looked at him oddly, over the course of the day, he had heard a lot about Rio. Some say he was a fearful titan, others said he was a rejected ninja experiment. The guy in front of Naruto was a calm, collective man who loved to play honorably.

"Uh, I have a friend who's a member of the team, who I was going to visit; you can come to if you want." Naruto offered.

"Rio!" Someone bellered. The two turned to see what was left of one Shin Kyu. The portraits described him as a tall, fit man with a full set of brown hair. Now he was a middle aged fat guy with balding hair.

"Ichigo is going to get a kick out of this." Naruto thought, holding down a laugh.

"I gotta go." Rio turned and left.

Later that night, the big game was underway. The score was 14-14 at half time.

"So Rio's actually a nice guy?" Koji asked as he and the remaining rangers were watching from the bleachers.

"I knew at least half of those rumors couldn't be true." Akira said.

"Which ones did you believe in?" Kai asked.

"The main one was how he eats steroids for breakfast." Akira explained. "There is no way that guy can be that buff."

"Jealous." Rukia laughed.

"Ichigo believes me." Naruto said firmly.

The five heroes decided to go congratulate their friend.

"Naruto, I suddenly don't believe you anymore." Ichigo said removing his helmet. The rangers noticed Ichigo was panting heavily.

"What ran you over?" Akira asked.

"It's Rio, he's all angry and stuff, and so is his team." Ichigo panted, downing a water bottle.

Naruto then noticed the lid on the Stormers water tank was half opened.

"Something tells me something got into him."

From the sidelines, Gargoknight in his trench coat disguise pulled out a small blow gun. He inserted a dart with the serum located in it. With careful aim, and sheer dumb luck, hit Rio in the back of the next, while he was getting some water.

The back of the dart glowed, and released a massive armor plated Football player; it had a dark blue torn jersey on. On its back was a set of electrical towers and throughout its spine was a series of pistons.

"Who dares to face the Mega Charger?" The monster bellered. Everyone present screamed, and ran away.

All with the exception of 6 heroes. They dashed behind the school at breakneck speeds.

"Ready guys?" Naruto asked.

"Let's pull this off before they cancel the game." Ichigo said, pulling his morpher from his sports bag.

"Nitro Force KICK IT UP!" The six shouted. After a multicolored lightshow, the six rangers appeared.

"How much you want to bet Kagome will be going after me instead?" Kai asked.

"You don't want to bet against me." Naruto said flatly.

The six heroes rushed to the field, only to find Gargoknight arguing with Mega Charger.

"What do you mean you won't fight the rangers?" The gargoyle shouted.

"1 on six is not a fair fight." The monster said calmly.

Gargoknight was getting angry. "Fine, I'll join you and throw in 4 Vile knights ok."

"Agreed." Mega Charger said.

"Are you two ladies done fighting?" Kai asked.

"Rangers." Gargoknight shouted. His eyes shifted to Kai, "I don't think I'll get used to you."

"The feeling is mutual." Kai said, summoning his staff.

"Then let us fight with honor." Mega charger said with a clenched fist.

"For some reason, I'm going to enjoy this fight." Ichigo admitted.

Mega Chargers pistons began pounding at incredible speeds. As its name implied the monster charged at Naruto at high speeds.

"Ayah." The red ranger shouted as Mega Charger slammed into him.

Kai began to take on Gargoknight, the two constantly clashing weapons, while the remaining rangers took the four Vile knights.

Naruto was thrown to the side, and electrocuted.

"Time out, it's time for a player swap." Naruto shouted.

"What?" The monster asked confused.

Naruto ran over to the blue ranger.

"You meant me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, you said it yourself, the stormers know every play the Firestorms know, so you two will be evenly matched." Naruto said.

Ichigo looked down for a second, and realized Naruto was right.

"Nitro Weapon Blue: Melee Mode." Ichigo summoned his knuckles and charged at Mega Charger.

The two combatants grabbed each other like they were on the football field. Ironically they were at the dead center too.

"It shall be an honor to end you blue ranger." Mega charger admitted. His pistons charged up yet again, and put on the power.

"I don't think so." Ichigo shouted. With determination, he jumped up, and behind Mega Charger with the intent on blasting the sports themed monster with his blasters. Unfortunately, Mega Charger couldn't stop running and crashed into the Stormer's water tank. Just then, as the water covered the monster, its eyes turned a dark red, and the once blue lightning turned dark, almost black, crimson. Mega Charger then let out a fear inspiring roar.

"Ooh, plot twist, later." Gargoknight and the vile knights disappeared.

"Alpha, can you send me a scanner ?" Rukia asked, over the communicator.

"Ok." Alpha said, not sure where she was going with this.

Rukia was now in the possession of a price scanner like device that had a computer screen and a series of holographic buttons. Rukia punched in several command and scanned the monster.

"Please tell me he's shorting out." Akira begged.

"Worse, the water is filled with an agitate substance designed to boost rage and aggression." Rukia answered.

"That can't be legal." Koji stated in disbelief.

"Its not a steroid, so save bet it is." Rukia said, putting the scanner away.

"It got worse." Naruto shouted. The Pistons over clocked and Mega Charger slammed its fist into the ground, ripping apart the field with dark crimson lightning bolts. The rangers barely dodged it.

"Safe bet the game is rescheduled." Ichigo said from on the ground.

"We're ground zero from an electrified monster and all you can think about is this stupid game ?" Akira shouted.

"Wait a minute, the main power is coming from the generators on its back, one blast should disrupt him." Rukia brought up.

"Not without being vaporized." Kai pointed out.

"I've got an idea." Ichigo said, standing up.

Mega Charger charged once again, only this time, with full lightning covering its arms. Ichigo ran towards the monster, just as the two were about to collide, Ichigo jumped and slammed his foot into the monster's neck, causing it to slam its fist into the ground, getting stuck.

"How did you know that would work ?" Kai asked.

"It was a joke pulled by Kyu all though years ago, now its how we tell if someone's over powering their tackles." Ichigo explained.

"You all thinking what I'm thinking ?" Naruto asked. The remaining five nodded. They got behind it and summoned the Hyper Nitro Blaster, only this time, Kai's Nitro weapons were hooked onto the end underneath the bow.

"GIGA NITRO CANNON." The six rangers shouted. Naruto pulled the trigger, and all the available barrels shot a beam that converged in the middle. The blast became a massive energy ball and was released and hit the monster between the power generators, destroying the monster in an explosion of lightning.

"Time for the final play, by the forces of chaos make my monster grow." Vile shouted throwing an energy sphere, super sizing Mega Charge, who still had his red lightning going on.

"Alpha it's zord time." Naruto shouted.

"Uh, yeah, I forgot to mention, after the Maverick monsters thing, I needed to upgrade the surge protectors on the Nitro Megazord." Alpha admitted sheepishly. "They're offline for a while.

"And when will the zords be ready ?" Naruto asked.

"Not soon enough, but I know a quick fix." Alpha quickly activated the zord launcher. Through the portal revealed three massive sleek black and silver vehicles with yellow stripes along the sides connected to one another like trains. The first was a sports car like vehicle with a silver number 1 on the front with a spoiler. It also had a raised rounded off top with a blue visor down the middle horizontally. The second was a six wheeled tank with two massive cannons on top, which also had claws covering the three barreled cannons. Both cannons had thrusters on the back and a silver number 2 on the side. The Third was sort of a carrier vehicle with a flat top like a number 3 on the side as well. The front was a rounded off and car like.

"Kai, I'd like to introduce you to Neo-Artillitron." Alpha said.

"That is Awesome." Kai shouted gleefully.

"Well, what are you waiting for ?" Koji asked.

"Here I go." Kai shouted jumping into the zord.

"This is awesome." He said from the cockpit. Their were two tank control sticks in front of him which Kai grabbed.

"Let's see what this baby can do." Kai said.

"This is the first time we're actually watching a megazord battle." Naruto pointed out.

"I know." Koji admitted excitedly as the five original rangers sat on the bleachers.

"I'm gonna go for a snack bar run, anyone want anything ?" Rukia offered.

"Sit." Akira insisted.

Kai began to work the cannons and blast the Mega Charger.

"Hey Kai, give the cannons a break and try warrior mode." Alpha suggested.

"With pleasure." Kai said happily. "Neo Arrtilitron, time to stand."

The three parts separated. The back half of the first segment folded back and around, becoming a torso. A head popped out. It was similar to the previous Artilitron except smaller and had a black visor on it. The cannons detached themselves and hooked onto the back where the back of the first segment connected, and slid down becoming a thruster pack. The second part split in two. The back portion lifted up becoming shoulder pads. The front wheels pushed in and a pair of hands popped out. Part 3 pushed out and folded over, becoming a pair of legs. The three parts converged and became a new megazord called.

"Neo Artilitron Warrior mode." Kai shouted. The megazord took a fighting stance.

Mega Charger growled at the new megazord. It shot several lightning bolts at it. Neo Artilitron jumped up and kicked the monster in the stomach. The two began to trade blows with one another.

"I love this thing." Kai laughed.

"And I thought you were bad on the nitro cycles." Ichigo said turning to Koji.

"It's time to end this." Kai declared. "Neo Artillery attack."

Neo Artilitron grabbed the cannons and they became guns, a third cannon appeared from the chest. The three cannons unleashed massive firepower and destroyed Mega Charger.

Awhile later, the homecoming dance was in full swing, Kai went home prior because he was exhausted from his fist megazord battle. Naruto and the rangers had convinced over half the student body to vote for Rina instead of Kagome. Said rich girl was at the snack table stuffing her face. The game had also been called off after the police arrived and the rangers told them about the anger substance. Rio and the team had admitted they never knew about the stuff. Not long after, Shin disappeared.

"I can't believe Rina got to dance with Naruto." Akira said clad in a yellow dress.

"I can't believe you're in a dress." Koji laughed while wearing a green polo.

"I can't believe this substance." Rukia, clad in a pink dress said revealing she still had the scanner, only hidden in her purse.

"What ?" Koji asked.

"This kind of thing couldn't have been from a guy like Shin." Rukia explained. "My chemistry teacher always complained about how awful he was at it."

"Then how did he graduate ?" Koji asked.

"Massive extra credit assignment." Rukia explained.

"So one of you two want to dance ?" Naruto asked, coming up.

"What happened to Rina ?" Rukia asked. "She wanted to dance with you to thank you for making her homecoming queen."

"She met someone." Naruto smiled turning to see Rina dancing with visitor Rio.

After a quick round of rock paper scissors, Akira took Naruto to the dance floor. "We'll switch off after every dance." She assured Rukia.

"Want to ?" Koji offered.

"Depends where Ichigo is ?" Rukia asked.

"Cheerleading captain was pushed over by Kagome after she lost the vote." Koji answered.

"Multiple pick up lines ?" Rukia guessed.

"What do you think ?" The demorphed green ranger asked.

The two enjoyed each others company and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

Unaware to them, Shin in a dark alleyway pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"The stuff works better than expected Otomaru." Shin said over the phone. "Yeah, the monster that showed up got powered up too, perfect for the sound villages new project." Shin then listened to his instructions. "I'll see you later."

-End of Chapter-

**Next time on Power Rangers Nitro Force: Attack of the Masked Fiend: Teenage heartthrob actor Tommy Bolt is coming to town to shoot the next episode of the Masked Fiend series he stars in. After seeing Naruto, he wants our former ninja to costar with him. Naruto turns the offer down due to past experiences and so he isn't discovered by the leaf ninja's. But two problems show up, Tommy doesn't take no for an answer, and Vile brings a villainous version of the title star to life.**

**AN: Here's chapter 13 for you. Also I'm sorry if Mega Charger doesn't sound like a football player, I know very little about the sport and wanted to do a chapter around Ichigo's problems for a change. Before anyone asks yes, Neo Artilitron is infact Armor Zord compatible. Before I go I have a little Power Rangers/ Super Sentai trivia for the lot of you.**

**1) What was the original name for the mighty morphing megazord suppose to be ?**

**2) What was the reason Saban had to replace Kentrix in Power Rangers lost galaxy ?**

**3) In any form of official media, which of the following Saban series didn't crossover with the power rangers: Ninja turtles the next mutation, Masked rider, Beetleborgs metallic, VR trooper**

**4) After the cancellation of beetleborgs, starting during the in space series, the American footage reused the costumes from said series for background characters and occasionally the villain of the week, what was the last series to do so ?**

**5) What morpher is the Magna defender morpher from lost galaxy based off of ?**

**6) What is the first series to include a ranger that didn't have a sentai counterpart?**

**7) True or False: The third season of Power rangers received their zords in the same order the Kakurangers ?**

**8) According to their sentai counterpart how many total zords were in Power Rangers Wild Force ?**

**9) What was the original name for Artilitron ?**

**10) What is the motif for the current sentai series.**


	14. Chapter 14

Power Rangers Nitro Force Chapter 14: Attack of the masked fiend

AN: I'm going to try my hand at throwing in a few darker themes throughout the rest of the story. I'll admit, I'm a little freaked out by darker Naruto Fics, example the Naruto/Tayuya fic called A hero's Betrayal. Plus the answers from the test from last chapter at the bottom.

Naruto inserted a pair of ear plugs as another batch of girls let out an ear splitting shriek. Apparently some big shot star called Tommy Bolt was coming to town to film some TV show of his. It was fortunate that after dealing with Sakura, he had learned to be prepared for fan girls.

"I can't believe that Tommy Bolt is coming here." Kagome shouted.

"At least Akira has nothing in common with her." Naruto thought blissfully.

"Naruto, Tommy Bolt is coming here!" Said yellow ranger shouted as she sat next to the boy. Naruto slammed his head into his desk.

Kagome noticed this and walked up to him. "What's the matter Yuki, jealous." She taunted.

"No for all we know this Bolt guy is just a pretty boy with nothing but his looks to get him by." Naruto said, hopping to drown out Kagome.

"Wrong." Kagome said, holding up a teen magazine. "He's charitable, a straight A student, and one of the best haired men in the world."

"My hearts a flutter." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Well just for that, you and your friends aren't coming to see him." Kagome shouted.

"What ?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, my Daddy owns a hotel in town, and they'll be shooting here." Kagome said proudly. "And just for that little comment, your friends are banned too."

"Thanks, Naruto now I can't even get on Kagome's good," Akira said angrily towards Naruto before realizing something. "Was I about to say that ?"

"Yeah." Naruto said patting his friend on the back.

Later that day at the park, after school, the rangers were having a friendly sparring contest. Kai and Naruto were the finalists.

"Don't think because you're the new guy, I'm going easy on you ." Naruto taunted.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Kai agreed.

"Alright, kill each other." the referee Koji said.

"Yah." Naruto shouted, opening up with a roundhouse kick. Kai caught it and threw him into the ground. But Naruto placed his hand down, spinning around driving Kai into the ground. Kai rolled to the side and lunged at Naruto. Naruto dodged and grappled Kai pinning him into the ground.

"Say Uncle man." Naruto ordered.

"Never." Kai chuckled. He twisted around and slammed himself into Naruto.

"I demand another round with him." Rukia and Akira shouted simultaneously.

"Wait until were done." Naruto shouted dodging one of Kai's kicks.

"What's your beef with Tommy Naruto ?" Ichigo asked.

"You guy ever here of the actress Yuki Fujikaze ?" Naruto asked.

"Princess Gale, of course." Rukia said. "Every girl wanting to be a princess dreams of being her first."

"Yeah, well I ended up guarding her for a mission several years ago and it turns out she's a Grade-A diva, and a real princess." Naruto explained remembering the event, "Though she has lightened up a lot."

"She's an actual princess ?" Rukia asked ecstatic.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, dodging one of Kai's punches. Just then a series of men in black suits came up. Two of them moved to the side, revealing Tommy Bolt. He was a kid their age with light blonde hair. He was clad in a black tuxedo.

"Hi." Tommy said. "I'm certain I don't need an introduction."

"Thrill me." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm looking for a partner for my next episode, you want to be it ?" Tommy offered. The other rangers each had a different response. Ichigo's jaw dropped, Akira wanted to wring Naruto's neck, Rukia's eyes gleamed in hopes of being an extra, Koji looked stunned, while Kai's face dropped.

"Of course, we'll get you a wig and cover up that stuff on your face." Tommy said, causing Akira to shift her anger her idol.

"No, but my friends would be a better hit on your show than me." Naruto suggested, causing Rukia to gasp so hard she fainted.

"Please, like I need some amateurs on the masked fiend." Tommy boasted with his eyes closed. "The masked fiend is practically a Power rover or what ever those freaks are, and I'm surprised they haven't asked me to join." Tommy opened his eyes to reveal the six had left.

Tommy then got a furious look on his face.

"Naruto, was Yuki nicer than Tommy?" Kai asked.

"Seriously." Naruto answered.

"That's not the whole reason why you don't want to go on is it?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, as far as the leaf village knows, I'm dead, and there are a lot of smart ninjas who could easy make the connection." Naruto answered. "Any more questions."

"Theirs one." Kai said. "Where do you live?"

"Alpha got me an apartment and a job over at the paper." Naruto answered.

"Paper boy?" Akira asked.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

The next day, Naruto walked to school as normally. Only difference was his jacket was no where in sight. Last night, the rangers continued their contest. Naruto put his jacket down and continued. When he went to get it, the jacket was gone. Naruto soon made his way up to the front doors to discover it was crowded by several students.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"The pipes burst last night, the school is flooded, it will take a week for repairs." Kai answered. "The strange thing is they say it was a kid who did it."

"Mr. Yuki." Principle Shiro said sternly coming up from behind. "Does this look familiar ?" He pulled out Naruto's soaking wet jacket.

"Yeah it was stolen from me last night." Naruto answered calmly. "Kai and four others can verify this."

"Is this true Mr. Zabuki?" The principle asked.

"Yeah." Kai answered.

"I see." Shiro said, giving the jacket back and leaving.

"I think that's the kindest he's ever been." Kai whispered. Just then the neo phantom ranger noticed a certain blond idol, being swarmed by a numerous amount of girls.

"Can anyone say coincidental." Naruto asked.

"Sure, so long as you don't ask me to spell it." Kai quipped.

Meanwhile, Crash and Burn, showing up late, observed the events from the bushes.

"Burn, how much money is left in our Find the Power Rangers budget?" Crash asked.

"Well, since we lost the float contest again, 23 cents." Burn asked. "Why?"

"If theirs one thing I know, people will pay big for stuff from celebrities, like hair, clothes, and used soda cans." Crash answered. "All we need is an internship and we rake in a lot of cash."

"Is this like the time you paid-" Burn began, only for Crash to interrupt. "Shut Up."

Later that day at the Rec center, Naruto and the rangers were trying to figure things out.

"You think Tommy was the one behind the pipe burst?" Akira asked.

"Did you try to get on Kagome's good side yesterday?" Naruto chuckled causing the remaining rangers to look at Akira.

"I almost said it ok." Akira assured them.

"Oi, Naruto, a favor is needed boy." Martha said getting his attention.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." Naruto said.

"I'll go to." Akira said quickly, in hopes of avoiding the previous conversation, with Rukia pulling her down.

"What's up?" Naruto asked the friendly owner.

"See that girl over at the other end?" Martha pointed to a brown haired girl, no older than he was with a black short sleeved jacket over a black shirt. She had black cargo pants that reached her knees and a pair of dark brown boots on. "She been sulking over a milkshake for twenty minutes without taken a sip, and since you always know how to get a person giggling, you mind talking to her?"

"Depends, are you trying to set me up on a date?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"That's just what I mean boy." Martha laughed.

He made his way to the counter and tried to get her to open up.

"Uh, Hi." Naruto opened. No response. "I'm Naruto Yuki."

"Nothing personal to you, but you're the last person I want to see right now." The girl snapped.

"You know me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm Orohime Tsubana, Tommy Bolt's stunt double." She introduced.

Naruto gave her a once over. Tommy was slightly bigger than Orohime. "How?"

"Body suit." She answered. "And since you won't be his guest star, he's been throwing a massive tantrum."

"Then quit." Naruto suggested.

"I can't." Orohime said, tears began forming. "My mom's not in best health, and this is the only job I could get to pay for he medical bills since my Dad disappeared."

"Sorry, to be fair, I didn't know my folks at all." Naruto brought up.

"Did Tommy disappear sometime yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"How'd you know?" Orohime asked.

"We think he framed me for flooding my school." Naruto said.

"That sounds about right." Orohime commented.

Naruto then got a devilish look on his face. "Want to prove to the world that he a jerk wad?"

"I'm listening." Orohime smiled.

That Saturday, Naruto and the rangers made their way to the set of the next Masked Fiend episode. Tommy was standing by an armored Zorro like costume with a gold face mask that gave him a demon like face on a clothing hanger. Several other kids had shown up too. However, Kagome on the other hand had been grounded the day before for maxing out her father's credit card and couldn't go.

"I am so not going to enjoy this prank." Naruto groaned.

"That's a first." Ichigo chuckled.

"Shut up." Naruto said.

"Well, well." Tommy said with a laugh. "Look who finally came to his senses."

"No, we're here to see a friend of ours, Orohime." Naruto said.

"What?" Tommy shouted. "I didn't authorize this.

"If you'd like sir." Crash said coming up. "We'll get rid of them."

"What ever." Tommy said, turning around, and muttering. "Stupid interns."

"I suddenly hate this guy." Akira growled.

"Sorry, but you have to go." Crash said.

"Yeah." Burn agreed.

"Say do you two have any cameras?" Naruto asked.

The two power ranger hunters looked at one another. "Yeah, why?"

The episode filming was in full swing. Tommy was in civilian clothes as a normal teenager.

"Is anyone else getting déjà vu?" Rukia asked.

"No why?" Akira asked.

Just then a man in an armored frog costume came in and began to attack the prop city.

"If that awful amphibian thinks he can terrorize my town, he's going to get Masked." Tommy shouted.

"He did not just say that." Naruto said flatly.

"Right, you've never watched the show." Akira said.

"This is a job for the Masked Fiend." Tommy shouted triumphantly.

"I think I read that line in an old comic book." Naruto joked.

"Cut." The director shouted. "Costume change."

Tommy left the scene to switch into his Masked fiend costume.

"I am the Terror that Strikes in the Night, I am the beacon of light of justice, I am the Masked Fiend." Tommy shouted heroically.

"Somehow I think a duck did that already." Naruto said confused.

"Bring in the stunt double." The director ordered.

Orohime, in a similar costume to Tommy came out and was ready for the action scene.

Essentially, The masked fiend with his energy whip was to take down an army of monsters like solders . Naruto guessed they were the masked fiend's equivalent to Vile Knights.

"Is this what people see us as?" Ichigo asked.

"No clue." Naruto admitted,

Meanwhile, from the shadows, Dread took out a blowgun and aimed at Orohime.

"I can't believe I lost a bet with Gargoknight to do this." Dread groaned. He took aim and took a shot, only for him to miss and hit Tommy in the back.

"Ow, who's the wise guy?" Tommy demanded.

"I missed." Dread groaned.

Just then the energy surged out of Tommy and a monstrous Masked Fiend took to the set. He was considerably taller than Tommy. The Monstrous Masked Fiend had razor sharp claws, as well as 3 claws on each its arms.

"What is that thing?" Orohime gasped.

"Very funny." Tommy slowly turned around to see the Fiend.

Tommy looked at the creation. The Fiend looked right into Tommy's eyes and said. "Boo."

The stuck up star screamed bloody murder and passed out.

"What are you?" Orohime asked scared.

"I am the Terror that Reigns in the Night, I am the Nightmare you can never wake up from, I am the Masked Fiend." the monster shouted, then ended with a demonic laugh.

"Dread finally did something right, that was marvelous." Vile laughed as he watched the events take place from the citadel.

"Now this is an episode of the Masked Fiend." Gargoknight joked.

"Take a bunch of our 'interns' and go co star with him." Vile joked, referring to the Vile knights.

"Now for some fun." The fiend declared. He took out a black energy whip and began swinging it around. The whip ripped apart the ground and caused several cameras and equipment. Orohime was blasted over to the trailers. As the cast, crew and guest ran in fear, it gave 6 true heroes a little cover.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Ready." The remaining five rangers said, unaware a certain stunt double was waking up.

"Nitro Force Kick It Up!" They shouted, becoming the Nitro Force Power Rangers. Orohime fainted at the sight of that.

"Alright let's go get a star out of his spotlight." Naruto joked.

The rangers raced off to the set, only to discover the Masked Fiend had gotten a series of cast members together.

"Great, no one going to watch this episode now that Gargoknight's joined the cast." Kai joked.

"I heard that." Gargoknight shouted.

"You were suppose to." Kai shouted.

"Nitro weapons on." The rangers shouted.

"Neo Phantom weapon: Melee mode." Kai summoned his Staff and in a started parrying with Gargoknight.

"Hope you don't feel he's cheating on you Naruto." Kai joked.

"Not at all." Naruto said, dodging several attack from the mass amount of Vile Knights.

"Nitro Weapon Green: Blaster mode." Koji summoned his crossbow and began shooting the monsters. He back flipped, grabbed his AccelerBlaster, and began to spin, shooting the Vile Knights below.

"That's a wrap." Koji joked.

"Nitro Weapon Pink: Melee mode." Rukia summoned her katanna and began to attack the Vile knights.

"Nitro Weapon Yellow: Blaster mode." Akira summoned her twin rifles and covered Rukia as several Vile Knights almost hit the pink ranger.

"Thanks." The pink girl said.

"Anytime." The athlete smiled.

"Nitro weapon Blue: Melee mode." Koji summoned his knuckles and punched several Vile Knights.

"Nitro Weapon Red: Blaster mode." Naruto summoned his freezing rifle and like before, protected Ichigo, and gave him easier targets.

Just then, Tommy was coming to and noticed the fight going on.

"How dare you Power Weirdoes steal my set." Tommy shouted. He grabbed a prop whip and swung at the Fiend. No sooner than it did, the Whip broke in two.

"I'm going to let the star of the show deal with this." Gargoknight chuckled, disappearing.

The evil Masked Fiend looked at the actor as he began sweating bullets. "I'd run if I were you."

Tommy fearfully obeyed and ran into a pole, knocking himself unconscious.

"Now that's a blooper." Naruto joked.

The masked fiend soon turned his attention to the rangers. He gave them the come and get it sign.

"Let's not disappoint him." Naruto said. The five other rangers nodded.

"Nitro Weapon Red: Melee mode." Naruto summoned his sword and prepared to attack the monster. Before the Rangers got a chance, the spikes on the Fiend became energy whips themselves and grabbed the Nitro Weapons, throwing them to the side.

"No toys for you." the fiend said with a German accent.

"Now that was really rude." Koji said flatly.

The rangers charged at the Masked Fiend with high hopes and a plan. Unfortunately the Masked Fiend dodged the attacks almost perfectly.

"Thirty buck says this is all from dodging his Fan base." Naruto shouted.

"Why bother try to stop me rangers?" Masked fiend said.

"Stop?" Naruto asked. "Try stall."

While The Fiend wasn't looking Kai and Rukia grabbed the Nitro Weapons.

"Let's put them all together." Naruto shouted. The rangers reassembled the Giga Nitro Glaive and prepared to finish the monster. Before Naruto could swing the weapon, The six spikes turned back into tentacles and grabbed the rangers by the throat, causing Naruto to drop said weapon.

"Too tight." Koji gasped.

"Kind of the point." The masked fiend chuckled.

Orohime soon began to come to once again. She quickly saw that the rangers were in trouble. Orohime rushed to the Nitro Glaive. With a few choice kicks, she slammed it into the Masked Fiend. The six rangers were released from the monsters grip. Naruto grabbed the still embedited weapon and charged up the attack, destroying the Masked fiend.

"I think I'm going to lay down now." Orohime said woozily.

"You do that, we don't want you getting stepped on." Rukia said as Vile tossed down an energy sphere, super sizing The Masked Fiend.

"Now this is a Star." The monster shouted.

"Alpha, we need the zords." Naruto said into the communicator.

"And don't forget Neo-Artillitron." Kai said. Rukia backhanded him.

"Two mega sized costars coming right up." Alpha chuckled. The zord Launcher was activated and the six zords were summoned.

"Nitro Force Megazord Online." The five original rangers shouted. The five zords united and stood tall.

"Neo-Artillitron: Warrior mode." Kai shouted. The three parts shifted and became the alternate mode.

The two titans struck a fighting pose and prepared to fight the monster.

"I don't do well with costars." The fiend joked.

"Like we couldn't tell." The rangers thought.

The fiend charged at the megazord who barely got out of the way. Kai summoned the cannons from his robots back and tried to shoot the Monster. Only for the demonic actor to use his tentacles and whip to deflect the attacks.

"We got this." Ichigo said. The megazord extended its hand and summoned the Accelerator saber. Using it, the megazord cut the tentacles.

"Nice try Rangers, but not good enough." The masked fiend grabbed the megazord and threw it to the side. The creature charged forward only for the megazord to kick it back.

"Now Kai." Naruto ordered.

"Double Burnout Knuckle." Kai shouted. Neo Artilitron's cannons pointed thrusters behind him, and charged with glowing knuckles, using its wheels like roller skates. The impact was so great, The masked fiend was destroyed.

Later, the rangers were enjoying their fruits of their labor. They had all pitched in and got Crash and Burn to record Tommy's conversation with Orohime. Naruto got her to agree to get her to get Bolt taking long enough to get him to admit to the pipe burst, and several personal opinions about how he thought the cast, fan base and crew were all idiots. Tommy was fired at that.

"Hey guys." Orohime said, coming up.

"What's got you smiling?" Rukia asked.

"The director saw me saving the rangers on the only working camera and I've been asked to star in a new movie called Kung Fu Queen." Orohime said proudly.

"Good for you." Naruto congratulated.

"Thanks, and the weird thing is, after that monster attacked, I thought I saw you guys become the power rangers." Orohime laughed. "I guess I hit my head harder than I thought."

"Yeah." The rangers said with a fake laugh.

The next day, at the leaf village, Sakura was walking to work, when she noticed something, Ino was stomping on her trash can, which was filled to the brim of all her Tommy Bolt merchandise.

Sakura said nothing and kept walking. "I don't even want to know." She thought.

-Chapter end-

Next Time on Power Rangers: Nitro Force. Hospital Run. The rangers return to the Leaf village when Vile sends the Satta-Knight, a monster with the ability to shut off chakra, to steal blood from the leaf village in order to create a new army.

Last Chapters answers:

1) The answer I was looking for was Mega Dino Droid. This was used in the original Day of the Dumpster Pilot. They aired this episode during Lost Galaxy, and has several key differences. Top of the list is Trina's actor. The other answer I will accept is the Dino Megazord.

2) She had leukemia, but returned for the finally and the Light speed/Lost Galaxy crossover

3)VR trooper. They teamed up with Masked Rider in the beginning of season three for promotional reasons, The ninja turtles met the space team, and the pre- passing the torch Turbo Rangers met the Metallic beetleborgs in a Saban Comic book.

4) SPD used the costume for background characters. Most Noteworthy, the metallic Halloween special character El Scorponio was the B-squads opponent before getting Swat mode.

5) The Aura Changer from Gosei Sentai Dairanger

6) Light speed Titanium ranger

7) False, they got their zord in the reverse order

8) 100 zord even, and several only seen in the sentai.

9) I was looking for Turbo Transport

10) secret agents called go busters.

AN: Sorry to say, this is my last update for a while.


	15. Chapter 15

Power Rangers: Nitro Force

Chapter 15: Hospital Run

Kai walked through the command center into the zord bay. Alpha had prepared for him a Phantom ATV for him to match the Nitro Cycles. He stopped momentarily to see Koji polishing his cycle with a toothbrush.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Kai said awkwardly.

"No it's just a really good bike." Koji laughed.

"And this is why we don't trust him alone with the Nitro Cycles." Naruto said as he came in.

"C'mon Kai, let's get you a ride made." Alpha said.

Meanwhile, up in Vile's Citadel, the weakened warlord was figuring out what to do. The serum had created a number of powerful monster, but none of them were like Venomhawk and Sharigorgon. He knew he couldn't get anymore ninja blood. The samples kept in the leaf village hospital would be like an armored fortress.

"Master Vile." Dr. Dread said coming up.

"What is it you fool." Vile demanded. "This better be a way to get more blood for the serum."

"A new monster of sorts, meet the Satta-knight." Dread stood back as a knight like figure stepped in. He had white armor, a shield that looked like a sattalite dish, and a spear that looked like a transmission tower. It had two horns on each of his head that were antena like.

"Thrill me, what does this monster do?" Vile asked.

"I've been working on a way to block the rangers' morphing abilities, and instead found away to block chakra instead." The villainous doctor said.

Vile looked over the knight and smiled.

Later that day at the Leaf Village Hospital, Sakura was getting a check up from Tsunade. According to the Hokage's notes, Sakura would be back in active duty in a few weeks.

"Thank you Milady." Sakura said. "Is their any word on Naruto's body?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing yet." the Hokage said.

"I see." Sakura said with her head down.

Tsunade noticed this and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

Neither was aware that Hinata was watching Sakura from a distance, if she wanted Sakura dead for the loss of Naruto, she would need to act fast.

Just then the hospital shook violently. Satta-knight and an army of Vile Knights stood outside along with General Nocturne. Satta-knight's shield was unleashing a powerful energy pusle.

"This will shake things up." The bat chuckled.

At that moment, the alarms went off in the command center alerting the six heroes.

"We got a monster attack and its going for the leaf village hospital." Alpha said, checking the computers.

"One guess why." Naruto said. He was hoping Kakashi wasn't in the village.

"Yeah, the whole serum monster stuff." Koji said.

"You think he'd hit the hospital for some more blood?" Kai asked.

"Only one way to find out." Rukia said.

"Don't be expecting to be teleported their." Alpha said, working the computer still. "Some kind of massive interference, I can't even get a look at the monster."

"We'll head over with the Cycles." Naruto said.

"Yes." Koji shouted.

"I will take it away for a month if you do that again." Naruto shouted. Koji pouted.

"Well we know what to do, and we know how to do it." Akira said with a smile.

"Nitro Force: Kick it Up." The six heroes shouted, morphing into the Nitro Force Power Rangers.

"I was hoping to ride my new wheels soon." Kai laughed. "Just not this soon."

"You get use to it." Koji laughed.

The six rangers got onto their rides. The Phantom ATV was a black four wheeler with twin cannons on the front.

"How come you get all the cool stuff?" Ichigo groaned.

"Shut up and let's ride." Rukia said, but Ichigo didn't move.

"Last one to the leave village buys lunch." Naruto said.

"You'll all fill up on my dust." Ichigo shouted. The raced to the leaf village to save the day.

Every nurse was screaming bloody murder and running around frantically. Tsunade was currently trying to retain order.

"This is one massive headache." The hokage thought.

Sakura was ordered to escort the interns out of the hospital. She was firm with the Hokage about wanting to help still. The made their way to the outside when several vile knights surronded her and the interns.

"Where are the power rangers when you need them?" Sakura asked.

"Someone meantion a batch of heroes?" Ichigo asked.

He, Rukia, and Koji jumped through on their Nitro Cycles with Melee mode weapons.

Koji slammed his ax into the ground while the other two grabbed switched their weapons to blaster mode and made quick work of the Vile Knights.

"What took you?" Sakura demanded.

"Teleporter malfuntion, we had to take our bikes." Rukia explained.

"It was worth it." Koji giggled, hugging his Nitro Cycle. Everyone present looked awkwardly at him.

"We're trying to get him to like a girl, really." Ichigo insisted.

At the front of the building, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Shizune were staring down the Satta-knight. Out of instinct, Lee attacked first. The Satta-knight caught the green clad Shinobi in his shield and threw him to the side.

"Insectoid hold Jutsu." Shin launched several insected that wrapped around the monster. Satta-knight Repositioned his shield and blasted Shino, causing the insects to disaper, the insect user stumbled back and attempted to redo the jutsu. Only to discover it failed.

"A little trick I know how to do." Satta-knight laughed.

"And here's one that we know." Naruto and Akira stood ontop of the hospital sign. The red ranger took out his rifle and froze the monster. Akira summoned her rifles and blasted the monster, breaking the ice. The monster stood up and laughed.

"Ha, it will certainly take more than five of you rangers to stop this monster. " Lee laughed.

"No one told him?" Naruto turned to Akira and asked with a laugh.

"It is clear no one told him." Akira said laughing.

"Told him what?" Neji asked.

The two rangers turned to the ninjas. "There's six of us now." Lee face faulted.

"I highly doubt that." Neji said flatly.

Just then, Kai came in on the Phantom ATV and began to blast Satta-knight.

"Neo Phantom weapon: Melee mode." Kai summoned his staff and jumped off the ATV. He slammed his staff into the monster repetitively.

"So who are you the black ranger ?" Shizune demanded.

"No the Neo-Phantom ranger." Kai laughed.

"You think this is funny." Shizune shouted.

"No you reaction is though." Kai admited.

"You can't argue with that." Neji admited.

"Neji, do not agree with them." Lee shouted.

"It's best we leave this to the rangers, since they do not use chakra." Shino said.

Shizune growled relizing Shino was right. If this monster could shut down chakra, then they would be at a massive disadvantage.

"Let's go." Neji said.

Everyone reluctantly nodded for various reasons. Shizune still didn't trust the Power Rangers.

"What did we miss?" Ichigo asked as the remaining rangers showed up.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary." Naruto commented.

"I nominate we do this the old fashion way." Rukia said.

"With pleasure." Naruto said.

"Nitro Weapons on." The heroes shouted. No sooner than they did, they heard an emotionless voice say. "Earth Style: Mud Flood."

A huge geuyzer of mud slammed into the seven and the wound up in the hospital. The rangers dropped their weapons and, the doors locked down too.

Danzo and several of his Anbu Root members walked into the clearing and he smiled.

"Soon the rangers will be the most hated beings in the shinobi nations." Danzo chuckled.

Naruto clutched his helmeted head. He got such a headache from the attack.

"Hello." Naruto said. He looked around and noticed he was in Room 170, the room he had been in since he could remember.

"Oh this is Ironic." Naruto said. Just then he heard some clashing noise. Naruto immediately followed the noise and saw Nocturne and a batch of Vile Knights grabbing whatever blood samples they could find.

"Knew it." Naruto said.

"Guys, it is just a blood run." Naruto said into his communicator.

"It gets worse." Rukia said. "Danzo trapped us all here with some kind of force field, and he's got our Nitro Weapons."

"What's he going to do reverse engineer them?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like he's having six of his stooges transform into us." Ichigo said.

"Do any of them look like that Actor Kagome hired?" Naruto asked.

"Kind of." Koji answered.

"I've got an idea, but we'll need two teams." Naruto said.

The rangers split back into the two teams they had prior to being locked in the hospital.

"Hey Bat brain, round two?" Naruto asked.

"With pleasure." The bat themed villan said, drawing his sword. Noucturne swung it releasing an energy wave. The three rangers ducked, barely dodging the attack. All the while several vile knights teleported away with some viles of blood.

"I hope the others are having fun." Naruto said, gritting his teeth.

Rukia's team narrowly dodged the Satta-knight's energy pulse attack.

"Let's hope this works." Koji said.

"I said the same thing when we signed him up for that dating website." Ichigo thought.

"Come back here Rangers." Satta-knight shouted. He shot another energy pulse at the three. The heroes dodged it, only to have it break a window.

"I'm telling." Koji shouted.

The three made their way to the front door with a lured Nocturne and Vileknights.

"Ready for this?" Naruto asked.

"Always." Kai said. Satta-knight launched his enegy pulse again and the rangers jumped over the blast, this caused the shield to be destroyed. The rangers grabbed their Accelerblasters and shot the opponents out of the Hospital, and crashing into the Root Ninjas.

"Oh that went well." Kai said.

"No comment." Ichigo admited.

"Let's end this." Naruto said. The rangers could tell Naruto was getting upset. The heroes grabbed their weapons, and charged at the enemies.

"Neo Phantom Weapon: Blaster Mode." Kai grabbed his two shot guns and began to blast the oncoming assault of Vileknights. Three jumped up and tried to latch onto Kai.

"Nitro Weapon Green: Melee Mode." Koji jumped behind the Neo Phantom Ranger and slammed his ax into the monsters.

"Thanks." Kai said. Koji nodded.

"Nitro Weapon Pink: Blaster mode." Rukia grabbed hold of her trust bow and used it to blast the long range monsters.

"Nitro Weapon Yellow: Melee mode." Using her Tonfas, Akira deflected several rounds of Vileknights blasts. Rukia was nice enough to throw in a little cover fire.

"Nitro Weapon Blue: Blaster mode." Ichigo shot a barrage of energy bullets from his tank blaster.

"Nitro Weapon Red: Melee mode." Naruto pulled out his trusty saber and began to parry with General Nocturne.

"This is the end for you Red Ranger." Nocturne said.

"That's what they all say." Naruto said.

"Theirs too many of them." Koji said, as the rangers kept being swarmed.

"Good point." Kai admited. He immediately left the area.

"Hey where are you going?" Rukia asked.

Before the rangers could get an answer, Satta-knight shot a pulse blast again. This time, aiming for the rangers. Nocturne relized that the monster wanted to do this himself, so he ordered a full retreat for himself and the Vileknights.

"Ok, Acclerblasters fire." Naruto ordered. The five rangers pulled out their sidearms and blasted the Satta-knight. Only for the monster to catch it in its shield and reflect the blast back with its own energy pulse, doubling its size. The rangers soon were blasted to the ground.

"Ok," Naruto groaned, "Where's Kai?"

"Right Here!" Kai shouted, coming through on his ATV. His blasters firing full power. Satta-knight tried to catch the attack, only the ATV's blasts were too fast for him.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Koji asked.

"Good Point." The rest of the rangers said.

Kai spun around and raced towards the satta-knight, only for the monster to jump over the satta-knights legs pushed back and revealed some thrusters. Satta-knight charged like it was jousting and charged too.

"Great, a jousting thing." Kai groaned. He grabbed his staff and charged, successfully knocking the monster away.

"I nominate we end this before he wants to go round 2." Rukia sumited.

"Good plan." The others agreed. The quickly banned together and assembled the Giga Nitro Cannon.

"Oh, what hit me?" The monster asked, only to be blasted into dust.

"Down and Out." The rangers shouted.

"He may be down, but he's far from out." Vile said from his balcony. "By the forces of Darkness make this monster grow." Vile tossed down an energy sphere and supersized Satta-knight.

"How do you like me now rangers?" The monster asked.

"We didn't like you the first time." Naruto shouted upwards.

"Alpha, two mega sized robots please." Kai said into the communicator.

"Already on it." Alpha said launching the vehicles.

"Everyone lets do this thing." Naruto shouted from his cockpit.

"Neo Artilitron, Time to stand." Kai ordered.

(Insert We're Invincible Power rangers song from Rescue Megazord transformation.)

Nitro 5 split in two right down the middle and the shovel turned around. Nitro 2's treads shifted back and rotated down and became a pair of legs and lower torso. The Treads were placed under the shovels and Nitro 5 became legs/shin guards, the tail pipes on the bulldozer flipped so it pointed back. Nitro 1's cab shifted back and the Cannons folded behind him so they pointed downwards. The back wheels folded forward, becoming shoulders. Nitro 4 and 3's front end folded back, reveling hands. 4 was a right hand while 3 was a left. The two zords fit on the makeshift shoulders. The red zord moved on top of the main cab for the Tank. The cannons of the Tanks shifted aback and fit into the Freon Cannons of Nitro 1. A head moved out of the Cab. It was a red robot head with yellow eyes, silver mouth part identical to the rangers, and a helmet that looked like the front side of a car, with a stop light on the front going from left to right, red, yellow, green. On either side of the head was a wheel that was slightly out.

"Nitro Force Megazord." The rangers shouted from the main cock pit. Naruto was in the center, the girls were on the sides, and the remaining boys were in front of Naruto. The Megazord took a fighting stance.

The three parts separated. The back half of the first segment folded back and around, becoming a torso. A head popped out. It was similar to the previous Artilitron except smaller and had a black visor on it. The cannons detached themselves and hooked onto the back where the back of the first segment connected, and slid down becoming a thruster pack. The second part split in two. The back portion lifted up becoming shoulder pads. The front wheels pushed in and a pair of hands popped out. Part 3 pushed out and folded over, becoming a pair of legs. The three parts converged and became a new megazord called.

"Neo Artilitron Warrior mode." Kai shouted. The megazord took a fighting stance.

(End Song)

"Alright guys, lets end this." Naruto said. The two megazords charged at Satta-knight. The monster caught the attacks with his shield and pushed them away, giving him an opening to strike the mechas with its spear.

"Ok, Now I'm mad." Kai shouted .

"No comment." Ichigo agreed through the commlink. "Accelerator saber." The Nitro Force Megazord summoned its sword to fight The Satta-knight.

"Got to get me one of those." Kai said in awe.

The two titans parried with one another. Only soon after, Satta-knight to drop its shield and summon a second spear. The two began to strike the megazord. Kai immediately responded by pulling out Neo-Artilitrons cannons. The black titan began to blast Satta-knight. The cybernetic monster responded by pushing away the Nitro Megazord and trading the spears for a shield. The attack was reflected and Neo Artilitron was on its back, while dropping its blasters. Satta-knight stood ontop of the newer mech.

"Any last words ranger." The monster cackled, with spear in hand.

"Neo Artilery Burnout Beam combo." Kai responed, with Neo-Artilitron's head turned to the side. Satta-knight turned his head the same way and was taken back. (AN: Who didn't guess this was happening.) The megazord had both guns in each hand. It fired a burnout beam as well as activated the blasters, destroying Satta-knight.

Up in Vile's Citadel, Dr. Dread was currently hiding from Vile.

"Dread, get out here." Vile ordered. "For once, you did something right." The fish faced Doctor slowly came out.

"What?" Dread asked.

"It did shut off the ninjas chakra, I want a new version ready as soon as possible." Vile said. Dread just stared.

Back at the hospital, the ninja's were picking up the mess. Tsunade discovered Satta-knights effects were only temporary, so Shino would be active within the hour. Shizune still was working on what blood was stolen. Danzo however was pondering about the rangers when Sai came in.

"Lord Danzo, you summoned me." Sai said in his usually emotionless tone. He was worried that Danzo would take out his frustrations of the failed discredit the power rangers sceme failed on him.

"Tell me Sai, what do those rangers do when the monsters become enlarged?" The war hawk asked.

"They summon those machience?" Sai suggested.

"Precicly." Danzo said standing up. "We must make our own in order to defend the leaf village."

"Why tell me this?" Sai asked.

"Princess Tsunade has sent the Toad sage to find the demon's body, he will no doubt run into the rangers, intercept these messages first." Danzo ordered.

Back at the command Center Koji walked in as Alpha, Ichigo, and Kai were fine tuning the Phantom ATV.

" Hey guys, I just checked my email, and its said I've been signed up for a dating website." Koji said. Ichigo started working faster.

**Next time on Power Rangers Nitro Force: Crystal Calamity. Rukia tries juggling helping out the rangers deal with The Diamonster and her parents trying to get her into a boarding school.**

**Ok now that that's done, before I rant, I need a favor from the lot of you, name your favorite five megazords. You'll find out why next chapter. Also what's going on with Samurai. First It's Ultrazord, not Gigazord, second they complete abuse the word Samurai, (I'm letting that slide because I may abuse Nitro.) Third the acting is worse. Because of this I have decided to cancel my future samurai/nitro force team up idea. Instead, depending on how it goes, i do a nitro force/ American goseiger chapter. Now I rant on some Naruto stuff. 1) Get back to Naruto fighting Tobi/No one/ Fake Madara. (My money's on it's really Obito or Fugaku). Secondly, they created a spin off staring Rock Lee. I found this out on my favorite Anime/Cartoon site . I get that it's a comedy thing, but seriously there are better spin off character choices. Like seeing an Anti-Hero type Sasuke. **

**Now simply because it seems to add more reviews, I'm adding a question a chapter now.**

**What Battalizer appeared in a sentai and when did it apear? **


	16. Chapter 16

Power Rangers Nitro Force

Chapter 16: Crystal Calamity

Tsunade was looking over the data given to her. Vile had sent his forces to steal blood from the hospital for some unknown reason. This had given massive panic through out the village. She turned to the window asked herself one question: "What did this Vile guy need blood for rangers?"

The rangers in question were currently trying to deal with Vile's newest creation, The Shadow wing. A tall black humanoid condor like monster. It had a long staff in its hand which looked an awful lot like a large bird claw.

"Caw, caw." The bird laughed. "You pitiful rangers think you can stop me?"

"No, were here with high tech weapons for our health." Naruto shouted, shooting the bird with his Accelerblaster. The bird was trying to get its hands on a new computer called the Phoenix. The alleged fasted computer in the world to date.

"Seriously, what is with the computer gear Vile keeps trying to get?" Kai asked. He brought out his shotguns and started shooting the monster.

"We put in under the list of things we'll end up finding out later." Ichigo said from behind a post he was using for cover.

"Wonder how long that list is?" Kai asked sarcastically. Just then the Shadow wing flapped its wings and released a powerful barrage of black exploding feathers.

"Question, where's Rukia?" Akira asked from the ground. The pink Ranger in question had both Katanas in hand and stood on top of the building behind Shadow Wing. She jumped and using the momentum, slashed the bird and destroyed it.

"Wait for it." Naruto said, hoping for an energy sphere. The six looked around and noticed nothing was happening.

"Huh, guess Vile decided to skip the giant pigeon routine." Koji said.

"Too bad, I wanted to work the Aero Armor Zord again." Naruto admitted.

"Armor Zord?" Kai asked.

"You know the auxiliary zords that we use for special occasions." Koji said.

"Oh yeah." Kai said in realization.

"Well, since the pigeon isn't getting up anytime soon, let's head home." Naruto said.

"Good, plan, I need a good bath after this one." Rukia admitted.

The six rangers demorphed and went their separate ways for home. Rukia made her way into he home and said. "I'm back."

"You're early." Her father said shocked. Ren Genova was one of the top annalist for Ember Tech, one of Otomaru industries top competitors.

"Yeah, Naruto caught on to his homework a lot quicker than usual." Rukia said. She made it a habit to come up stories before coming home. She hated lying to her parents about her after school duties. The plus side was after the events with the Band Blaster monster, her parents pulled her from the orchestra.

"Good to know honey." Her mother said. Hiromi Genova was an accountant for Ember tech. The two did have manageable hours and could easily get home quicker.

"What do you mean by that?" Rukia asked.

"Honey, we think it's best we transfer you to my old boarding school." Hiromi said.

"WHAT!" She shouted.

"Rukia, please," Her father began. "With all those monsters showing up, we think it would be best if you leave town for awhile."

"Define awhile." Rukia said shocked.

"For the end of the school year." Her mother said.

"But mom, dad, my friends are here." Rukia pointed out.

"You'll make new friends, and meet up with your old ones every other weekend." Ren said.

"What!" Akira said after school at the Rec Center the next day.

"Yup, starting Monday, I'll be a student at The Blazington Academy" Rukia groaned.

"I've heard of that." Koji said. Everyone looked at him.

"Kagome grippes to me a lot since we share a study hall." Koji explained. "Apparently Blazington is also the school Mimi Hosikani goes to, the heiress to Star Surge Systems."

"Oh, the only company to every outdo Otomaru industries." Naruto explained. "Before I get the looks, I checked them incase we had to ranger up and stop Vile from stealing their tech."

"What did they outdo Otomaru on?" Kai asked.

"Some kind of processor." Naruto said, "Didn't get much after that."

"Yeah, they're harder to find than the sound village." Koji said, remembering what he had read.

"Joy, someone worse than Kagome." Rukia groaned.

"How are you going to ranger up if you're at another school?" Ichigo asked.

"I still can, it will just be harder to synch up with you guys." Rukia reminded.

"There's got to be something you can do." Akira suggested.

"I've tried everything, they aren't budging." Rukia groaned.

"Well, we'll just have to make the best of it then." Naruto said optimistically.

Monday rolled around and Rukia made her way to the front doors of Blazington academy. She was currently clad in one of their uniforms. It was a burgundy blouse with matching skirt that was too small for her taste.

"I can not believe this is happening to me." Rukia groaned.

"Don't worry sweetie, you look great." Her mother assured.

"That's comforting." Rukia said. She then noticed a girl her age with long cinnamon brown hair. She wore too much make up and her lips were pulled into a frown. Behind her was a multitude of boys holding coffees, books, and other things.

"Whoa, Kagome eat your heart out." Rukia said.

"Excuse me?" The girl said in a snobbish tone.

"Just saying." Rukia began, only for the girl to interrupt. "You were comparing me to that Otomaru chick."

"So you're Mimi?" Rukia asked.

"She also the pink power ranger." One of the boys said. This caused Rukia's eyes to widen.

"What?" She demanded.

"What your tone, or I'll send the Hyper bot to destroy you." Mimi said.

"Hyper what?" Rukia asked.

"It's the black monster robot she drives." One of the boys said.

Rukia needed to sit down after hearing that.

"Rukia, we need to speak with the principle." Her mother said.

"With pleasure." The true pink ranger said quickly.

The meeting with the principle went quickly and Rukia was sent to her new bedroom.

"Well this shouldn't be too bad." Rukia said hopefully.

"Oh, joy you're my new roommate." Mimi said coming into the room.

"I need air." Rukia immediately dashed out of the room. Rukia wandered around and made her way to the roof tops. No sooner than she did, her morpher rang.

"Oh where's the monster?" She asked. "I need to hit something."

"Sorry, not that kind of call." Naruto apologized.

"What?" Rukia asked.

Naruto's response was a question of his own. "Guess what computer was just shipped off to Blazington Academy?"

"The Phoenix is here?" Rukia asked.

"It will be their in a few days for one Mimi Hosikani." Naruto answered.

"Won't be too hard, since I'm her roommate." Rukia said.

"Ouch." Naruto said. "Sorry to do this to you, but you have to find the Phoenix."

"Oh this is going to be fun." Rukia groaned. "Especially since Mimi's been claiming she's the pink Ranger."

"Oh that's not good." Naruto said.

The next few days went too slow for Rukia's taste. Mimi hogged the entire room. She barely could make room to do her homework. Instead, she did it in the lunchroom bathroom. Vile also hadn't shown his face in a while and it really made it hard to blow off steam.

What really riled Rukia was Mimi's claims of being a power ranger. She constantly got the names wrong. A prime example would be she called Vile Lord Destruction. She when on about how he was afraid of the pink ranger's leadership. It made Rukia vomit twice.

Soon, after a long time of waiting, the Phoenix computer made its way into Mimi's possession. She was currently showing it off in the main hall.

"Behave boys and I'll conceder letting you check your emails." Mimi boasted, to a batch of boys.

"Someone kill me now." Rukia groaned.

"With pleasure." a voice said. A series of shots went off and everyone turned to a monstrous turtle. It was hunched over and covered with diamonds and diamond spikes.

"Hand over the computer, before you make me mad." The monster shouted.

"Mimi, do something." The boys shouted. They turned to see Mimi had fainted, and Rukia disappeared.

"Guys, an overgrown rock showed up, anyone for helping me bust it?" Rukia asked.

"Hold that thought." Naruto said, over the communicator. In a flash of light, the remaining Rangers appeared.

"Someone call some heroes?" Akira asked.

"Bout time." Rukia said.

"Nitro Force, Kick it up." The rangers shouted. With a flash of light, our heroes morphed into their heroic counterparts.

"This is going to be good." Rukia said, running a head.

"I'm scared of her for some reason." Kai admitted. The other rangers nodded.

Rukia came in with Katannas and tried to strike the monster. The shell was so tough, it didn't even dent.

"Sorry girlie, the Diamonster can't be beat." The monster cackled.

"Goliath Golem said the same thing." Koji said with ax in hand. He jumped up and slammed his ax into the turtles back. This got minimal results.

"Well that went well." Koji said, as Diamonster threw Koji to the side.

"Blue, Pink, Phantom, secure the phoenix." Naruto ordered. "Yellow, green, you're with me."

"With pleasure." They said in unison.

Several Vile knights tried to grab the computer, but were stopped by a series of laser bullets.

"I love my job." Ichigo laughed.

"Amen." Kai said. He grabbed his staff and began whacking Vile's henchmen.

"I love this part." Rukia said. She grabbed her bow and blasted several Vile knights.

"Go Mimi." A few boys cheered.

"Who?" Rukia asked. She punched one of the Vile knights that had snuck up behind her. "If you're talking about that girl who owns the fancy computer, she's unconscious in the corner."

"Am not." Mimi said. She grabbed the computer and left.

Meanwhile, the remaining rangers were trying to deal with Diamonster.

"Diamond spin." Diamonster spun around at high speeds and released a series of diamond shards that damaged the heroes.

"This is peachy." Akira groaned. Then monster launched several more shards at our heroes. Only Koji quickly grabbed his ax and deflected the shards. They were redirected to the titanic turtle. Unlike with the golem, Diamonster's armor was only chipped.

"No fair." Koji groaned.

"Shut it Koji." Naruto ordered.

"Ha ha." The diamonster laughed. Before it could do anything else, The remaining rangers came in and shot the monster with their AccelerBlasters.

"Ok, it's not working." Ichigo said.

"Diamond Spin." The monster Spun again. Rukia activated her HUD and summoned a scanner. The rangers were hit once again and they were on the ground.

"Your finished rangers." Diamonster shouted.

"Not yet." Rukia said confidently. She ran up and grabbed several of the shards that Diamonster had used. Tossing them like darts, they impacted into the armor. "They didn't stick before, because it had a light energy signature on it."

"Koji, do your thing." Naruto ordered.

"With pleasure." Koji said with ax in hand.

"I'm in." Rukia said with her katanas.

"Don't forget me." Ichigo said with his knuckles.

"What the hey." Akira said with Tonfas.

"Don't forget me." Kai said spinning his staff.

"Why not?" Naruto asked with his saber in hand.

The six heroes charged at Diamonster. They aimed for the many shards in its body and slowly started chipping away at the armor.

"This is taking too long." Ichigo pointed out as he duked out with the Diamonster, matching fist to fist.

"How is this turtle so tough?" Akira asked.

"Look up the toads summons sometime." Naruto replied.

"Easily reminded." Rukia shouted. She ran up to the Diamonster and jumped on Ichigo's shoulders. Like with Shadow wing, she brought down her Katannas and greatly damaged the Diamonster.

"Oh." The monster groaned.

"Let's put 'em together." Rukia shouted. The rangers assembled the Giga Nitro Glaive. Rukia grabbed it and spun it around, before the monster could recover and destroyed it with a powerful energy wave.

"Down and out." The rangers shouted.

"Rahh." Mimi shouted, throwing the phoenix out her window. "Cheap piece of junk crashed when I turned it on."

"She serious?" Kai asked. Rukia pulled out her trusty scanner.

"Dead serious, the memory on this thing is so high, the rest of the system couldn't take it." Rukia answered.

"How much?" Koji asked.

"Enough for a dozen military grade computers." Rukia answered. Before more questions could be asked, Vile tossed down an energy sphere and super sized Diamonster.

"Alpha, we need the big guys and keep the Geo Armor Zord on Standby." Naruto ordered.

"Good plan." The robot said back at the base, activating the zord launcher.

"Nitro Megazord, online." Rukia shouted from her cockpit.

"Neo Artilitron, Time to stand." Kai ordered.

(Insert _We're Invincible _Power rangers song from Rescue Megazord transformation.)

Nitro 5 split in two right down the middle and the shovel turned around. Nitro 2's treads shifted back and rotated down and became a pair of legs and lower torso. The Treads were placed under the shovels and Nitro 5 became legs/shin guards, the tail pipes on the bulldozer flipped so it pointed back. Nitro 1's cab shifted back and the Cannons folded behind him so they pointed downwards. The back wheels folded forward, becoming shoulders. Nitro 4 and 3's front end folded back, reveling hands. 4 was a right hand while 3 was a left. The two zords fit on the makeshift shoulders. The red zord moved on top of the main cab for the Tank. The cannons of the Tanks shifted aback and fit into the Freon Cannons of Nitro 1. A head moved out of the Cab. It was a red robot head with yellow eyes, silver mouth part identical to the rangers, and a helmet that looked like the front side of a car, with a stop light on the front going from left to right, red, yellow, green. On either side of the head was a wheel that was slightly out.

"Nitro Force Megazord." The rangers shouted from the main cock pit. Naruto was in the center, the girls were on the sides, and the remaining boys were in front of Naruto. The Megazord took a fighting stance.

The three parts separated. The back half of the first segment folded back and around, becoming a torso. A head popped out. It was similar to the previous Artilitron except smaller and had a black visor on it. The cannons detached themselves and hooked onto the back where the back of the first segment connected, and slid down becoming a thruster pack. The second part split in two. The back portion lifted up becoming shoulder pads. The front wheels pushed in and a pair of hands popped out. Part 3 pushed out and folded over, becoming a pair of legs. The three parts converged and became a new megazord called.

"Neo Artilitron Warrior mode." Kai shouted. The megazord took a fighting stance.

(End Song)

The titans took a fighting pose and charged. The Nitro Megazord opened up with a powerful punch only to be caught by Diamonster. He threw the megazord back while Neo-Artilitron landed a punch against the monsters face. This proved futile as the monster was un affected and slammed its own into the black robot's face.

"That back fired." Kai commented.

"Accelerator saber." Naruto shouted summoning the megazord's sword. The Diamonster shot several shards at the megazord causing it to fall over. Before the core rangers could respond. The Diamonster released several more shards, trapping it with a series of shackles.

"Now for your end, rangers." The Diamonster converted his hand into sharp spike.

"Oh, man." Kai groaned. He then realized something. "Alpha, can Neo-Artilitron hook up with the armor zords?"

"Easily." Alpha said.

"Then ship me over the Geo Armor Zord." Kai shouted.

"With pleasure." The robotic tech expert said.

The Geo Armor Zord reappeared and split. The chest armor, helmet, and leg armor attached like for the Nitro Megazord. A panel opened up on each of Neo-Artilitron's arms and the crane's attached to them, becoming claws. The side drills then latched onto the blasters on the gyro side and extended.

"Neo-Artilitron: Geo Armor Mode." Kai shouted.

The new configuration charged at the armored turtle. Using the claws, Neo-Artilitron was able to crack the armor.

"Ow." The turtle shouted. Artilitron turned its attention to The megazord and grabbed its guns. With the attachment, The lasers were replaced with laser drill bit bullets. They destroyed the shackles that held it down.

"Thanks." The rangers said gratefully. The two robots turned their attention to Diamonster.

"Uh, oh." It groaned.

"Do it." Naruto ordered.

"With pleasure." Kai smiled. "Geo Double Slash." Neo Artilitron charged at full speed and slashed the monster with both claws ending it.

Later that day, Blazington academy was shut down. As it turned out Star Surge Industries was a main supplier to Blazington and the funds mysteriously stopped. Mimi had also disappeared during the megazord battle. Many believed it was because her claims of being the pink ranger were no more.

"It's going to be great getting back to Ember High." Rukia smiled.

"Yeah it is." Naruto said. "I still need help with my homework." He, Kai, and Ichigo were suckered into helping Rukia move.

"Guys, the main memory card is gone from the Phoenix." Koji said, with Akira right behind him.

"Vile swiped it when we weren't looking." Rukia commented, not surprised.

"No, Mimi did." Akira said.

"What?" They said.

Meanwhile, at Star Surge Systems, Satoshi Hoshigani smiled at her daughter. "You did good sweetie."

"Thanks, dad I'm just glad I don't have to fake being a power puke any more." She smiled.

"Soon, sweetie we won't have to deal with them anymore." Satoshi smile sinisterly, with the memory card in hand. "If those Power Rangers think they can get away with this, they have another thing coming."

He then opened up a file that read: Project: Hyper-Bot.

**Next Time On Power Rangers: Nitro Force: Nightmares. Using Kurenai's blood, Vile creates Madame Illusions to invade the rangers dreams. To make matters worse, she knows all about the Nitro Force.**

**Here's chapter 16 for you. So here's the thing, for the next chapter the six will use past ranger megazords for their battle. My only request for request is no SPD gear for it technically didn't happen yet. Also who else is weirded out by the character designs for the new Naruto movie: Road to ninja. The only one's I'm ok with are Tsunade with glasses (Shows she's getting use to the fact that she's old.) And skinny Choji (He got slim quick over the calorie technique and it will take a while to get back.) Also I'm glad we finally get to see Sakura's parents. It puts to rest all of the ID's we've seen across this site. **

**Answer to last chapter's trivia question: A slightly alter SPD battalizer showed up in the Dekaranger/Magiranger team up.**

**This weeks question: Did Saban ever have plans to unite the VR reality to Power Rangers? If yes how?**


	17. Chapter 17

Power Rangers: Nitro Force

Chapter 17: Nightmares

The rangers made their was down the street, ragged and fully morphed. Another batch of Vileknight's were trying to get some more technological goods. It had been the tenth attack this week. All of which were only Vileknights.

"What's with this techno junk?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm putting money on a high tech portal to move his army." Naruto said. From a building above a monster looked down on them. It was female like monster with an elegant red cloak on. Her face was concealed by a white mask with two ruby red eyes. Behind the mask was long black hair. Her arm had fiery cloth connecting them to the cloak.

"This is going to be fun." The monster cackled.

The rangers made there way into the electronic store, no sooner than they did, the Vileknight's disappeared.

"Not again." Naruto groaned.

"I really need my bed." Rukia yawned.

"Koji doesn't." Ichigo said, removing the side of his head from the green ranger. Low snoring could be heard from the boy. Before the rangers could do anything, a massive energy pulse was seen and a massive monster was seen. It had a silver knight armor like look with two shields in each hands.

"Who dares to challenge the Shield Striker?" The monster shouted in an honorable tone.

"Kai you mind?" Naruto asked. "Koji's asleep and I think Rukia's about to nod off."

"What?" Rukia said quickly, jerking her head upward.

"Sure." Kai assured the red ranger. "Alpha, Neo Artilitron please."

"Sure thing." Alpha said, over the communicator.

With a quick energy pulse, Neo-Artilitron appeared to do battle with the knight.

"Neo Artilitron, time to stand." Kai yawned.

Neo-Artilitron's three segments separated and rearranged into Warrior mode.

The two titans stood tall and struck a fighting pose. Neo-Artilitron started off with a punch, but it was caught by one of the knight's shields. The monster pushed the robot back and unleashed a powerful energy blast.

"Tough shields." Kai commented.

"Want the Geo Armor Zord?" Alpha asked.

"Please." Kai begged, feeling even more tired. The orange drill launched and attached to Neo-Artilitron.

"A new armor won't help you." Shield Striker cackled.

Neo-Artilitron swung its arms, the claws dented the shields in doing so.

"Alright ugly, I'm tired, so now I'm ending this: Artillery Drill Beam." Kai shouted.

Neo Artilitron grabbed the cannons and pointed them at the knight. With a spiral blast from each blaster and the chest, Shield Striker was destroyed.

"Good, let's go home." Kai said, nodding off. The monster swung her arms around and an energy attack hit the rangers. Not that they noticed, as they were that tired.

After a rough week, the rangers headed home for a good nights rest. Koji and Rukia on the other hand were demorphed and teleported home.

"Finally, I missed my bed." Naruto said, relieved and collapsed on his bed. His eyes opened again to reveal he was in Konoha. And it was on fire. Around him was all his friends, or at least their corpses. They were burned and all that remained was there skeletons.

"What the?" Naruto began, only to realize his voice was considerably deeper. He looked down to see his arms, covered in dark red chakra. He looked all over to reveal he had reached his nine tailed form. In the distance he could make out a strange figure within the flames.

At that Naruto woke with a jolt.

"That was weird." Naruto said, with a cold sweat. To his own surprise, his morpher rang.

"Hello ?" Naruto asked.

"Good, you're up." Alpha said, over the comm link.

"Did you call anyone else?" Naruto asked.

"No." Alpha responded.

"Yeah, and you didn't call the others because?" Naruto asked.

"They're all acting weird." Alpha answered. "The morphers all have bio-scanners to tell whether or not there's something up with you guys, and your brain-wave patterns are going crazy."

"Can you wake the others?" Naruto asked.

"No, they're also giving off a traceable signal." Alpha explained.

"Wait, how'd I wake up?" Naruto asked.

"The fox." The robot answered.

"Then I'll have to go alone." Naruto said.

"Good luck." Alpha said.

Naruto rushed to the town square where the monster was sitting down, enjoying a book.

"What's a girl got to do to enjoy a book around here?" The monster asked.

"Who are you." Naruto demanded, wanting to help his friends.

"I am Madam Illusions." The monster said standing up. "And what are you doing up little ranger, that nap I put your friends in should hold you as well."

"What?" Naruto shouted. He summoned his saber and prepared to strike down the fiend. To his surprise, the monster effortlessly

"Little boy, I know everything about you and your friends." The monster laughed. Naruto didn't believe her so he began to swing his sword around. Madame Illusion simply bend or moved accordingly.

"Still don't believe me?" The monster cackled.

Naruto grabbed his AccelerBlaster and switched his weapon to blaster mode. He shot several rounds at her but Madame Illusions swung her arms, releasing flames with blocked the attacks.

"Hey Naruto, point your morpher at her majesty, I might be able to find out who's blood Vile made her from." Alpha said over the communicator.

"Ok." Naruto said, hoping to get this over with. The morpher began to scan, he was hoping whoever the monster was made from had a weakness.

"Flames of Illusions." Madame Illusions summoned a fighter fan and swung it, releasing a crimson wave of flames.

"Not good." Naruto groaned, as the flames slammed into him.

"With out your team, your nothing." Madam Illusions cackled. She summoned a second fan and prepared for an even greater attack, when the red ranger was teleported away.

Naruto wound up in the command center and he removed his helmet.

"Good call Alpha, much as I'd hate to admit it, I was outclassed." Naruto reluctantly admitted.

"You should, look who came up on the scanner." Alpha said, pointing to the screen. On it was Kurenai's profile.

"No way, Kurenai sensei?" Naruto said shocked. Thought now that he thought about it, the flames, shade of red, and hair color did look familiar.

"She sucker punched you guys while you were dealing with Shield Striker." Alpha explained.

"So she's just making it so we'd all never wake up again." Naruto suggested.

"It gets worse." The robot explained.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"If the others aren't woken up soon," Alpha began, only Naruto got the message before.

"So how do we wake them up?" Naruto asked.

"I'd have to send you into the dream world and you'd have to make contact with them." Alpha explained.

"Then send me in." Naruto said.

"Hold first we gotta do something first." Alpha pressed a series of buttons and the other rangers were teleported in.

The remaining rangers were still in there pajamas. Kai was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts. Koji was the same, only he wore sweatpants. Rukia was clad in silky pink pjs. Akira was still in her normal clothes. Naruto's guess was she was so tired she didn't change. Ichigo meanwhile was in blue pjs, clutching a magazine.

"What the?" Naruto asked, looking at the magazine. "Sports Central Monthly, kunoichi swimsuit edition." Naruto looked interested, on the cover was none other than Sakura. "I'm borrowing that."

Alpha and Naruto had moved the remaining rangers into the med bay and hooked them up to a machine which would allow Naruto to enter the dream world and help his friends.

"We have this why?" Naruto asked.

"Their have been several monsters in the past with Madam Illusions' powers, this was a safety measure." Alpha explained.

"Ah." Naruto said.

Alpha placed the helmet on Naruto. "When you find one of the rangers, press the button on your morpher and you'll be sent to the next ranger's dreams."

Naruto nodded. "I'll start with Kai, after that I'm not sure which ranger you'll wind up in."

"And when I find the others ?" Naruto asked.

"You'd have to beat Madame Illusion inside, where you'll have the power to create anything you dream of." Alpha said. "If you guys are defeated in your dreams, you'll be defeated for real."

"We'd need all the help we can get." Naruto admitted.

Naruto, fully morphed, looked around at his surroundings, it was an old fashioned dojo like area with a demonic feel to it.

"Spooky." Naruto said.

He opened the door to see Kai, in samurai gear, dodging dojo equipment that looked like his grandfather.

"That boy has issue." Naruto said, shaking his head. He grabbed his AccelerBlaster and shot several of the dummies.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked surprised.

"You're under a spell created by a new monster from Vile." Naruto explained.

"Oh thank goodness." Kai said with relief, "I thought Grandpa had a new sushi recipe, and that man doesn't use the fresh kind of fish."

"And this is good because?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to be hugging a toilet for three days after this." Kai explained.

"Gross." Naruto said disgusted.

"You didn't see when that man made chili." Kai shuttered.

"Shame you're not leaving." Madame Illusion's voice boomed.

"That the monster?" Kai asked.

"And she knows everything about us." Naruto said.

"How so?" Kai asked. His answer was the floor opening up. Kai and Naruto rushed to the side of the room as a boiling liquid of some kind was bellow.

"That's you grandpa's chili?" Naruto asked, "I think I saw something move."

"That would be the cobra he adds." Kai answered.

"We're outta here." Naruto said, pushing the button on his morpher, transporting away from the strange chili.

"Run while you can rangers." Madam Illusions said, as he face appeared in the chili.

Naruto and Kai wound up in front of a gym.

"We're in Ichigo's dream world now?" Naruto asked.

Kai opened the door, and poked his head in. He pulled back and tried his hardest not to laugh.

"What?" Naruto asked he opened the door to see Akira in a pretty pink ballerina outfit, dancing with several copies of Kagome.

"I'm fully aware you two are behind that door, now shut up and come over here while I still have a chance to beat you black and blue." She said.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of here." Naruto said, still laughing.

"I'd better be out of this outfit." Akira threatened.

"Sure." Naruto assured her, pressing a button on the morpher. The three wound up in a kitchen of some sort, with Akira back in her normal clothes.

"Seriously, dancing ballet with Kagome, that's you're worst nightmare." Kai asked.

"It is when she keeps bringing up her wardrobe every two seconds." Akira gripped. The trio of rescued rangers heard a massive scream. Koji was currently being eaten, by a constantly growing cake that looked like a blob. The monster itself was burning and coming from the oven.

"Grab the pans and start beating that thing." Naruto ordered.

"Why?" AKira asked.

"Just do it." Naruto ordered. Kai and Akira did as they were told, and the monster slowly started covering the two. Naruto promptly showed up and revealed he had a fire extinguisher. He sprayed the cake with foam, causing the monster to shrink, giving the rangers enough time to escape.

"That is the last time I put steak in the oven." Koji declared.

"I don't even want to know." Naruto said, getting the rangers out of the kitchen.

"Hey we couldn't take the heat." Koji joked after being caught up.

"Bad joke." Naruto said, back handing him. They looked around to see a city like area. The four turned to see Rukia and Ichigo, running away from a large ball of failed homework. The two were handcuffed to each other.

"Are they dreaming about each other?" Akira asked, hoping for blackmail material.

"Oh yeah." Koji said with the same intent.

"Easy fix." Kai said. He dreamed up a pair of sicciors and cut the chains on the handcuffs, and then the ball itself.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Something we can use against you." Koji said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't say that rangers." Madame Illusion boomed. She appeared as a massive goliath and shot several flames. The rangers immediately ran to cover. Using their imaginations, the remaining rangers morphed.

"We gotta dream up the megazord." Ichigo said.

"We can't, she knows all about us." Koji reminded.

"Right, she knows all about the Nitro Rangers." Naruto said in a sly tone.

"Come on out rangers." Madame Illusion ordered.

"Ok." They shouted. The flaming femme fatal was blasted by a multitude of colored blasts.

"What hit me?" Madame Illusions asked. She turned and gasped, seeing a multitude of machines headed her way.

(Imagine the respective music)

(Requested by Gamma Tron)

Kai summoned five prehistoric themed monsters. A Red and Grey T-rex, a Pink Pteradactly, a blue triceratops on treads, a black mastodon, and a yellow saber tooth tiger.

"Time for the original." The T-rex folded downward and its tail lifted straight up. The Tiger and Triceratops folded down and latched onto the knee caps. The mastodon's head separated and the body opened up at the trunk, latching on and becoming cannons, while the Ptedadactoly latched onto the back, and the mastodon head latched on the front of the T-rex's chest, becoming a tank.

"Now the main event." Kai said from the cockpit with the original pink, blue, red and yellow rangers beside him. He grabbed two controls in front of him.

The tank then said, "Megazord sequence has been initiated." The cannons flipped around, revealing hands. The entire contraption stood up and the pterodactyl launched from the back. The T-rex's chest opened up and the head folded downward, revealing a horned head with yellow eyes. The pink zord then became chest armor and two more horns appeared on the side of the megazord.

"Megazord Activated." The mecha said, striking a fighting pose.

Rukia was controlling five mechanical beasts. A Red Lion with a yellow mane, a yellow eagle, a white tiger with pink stripes, a blue and silver shark, and a black bison with green stripes, and yellow horns.

"Wild Zords, combined." Rukia ordered.

The bison's back opened up and the lion hopped on top, folding in its legs. The Tiger and Shark zords latched on as their back halves rearranged. The eagle zord latched onto the top of the lion zord. Then the bison's lower half folded back and around, becoming legs. The Eagle zords tail flipped around, becoming the head as the wings latched over the Lion's head.

"Wild Force Megazord." Rukia shouted. Along side her was the red, black, blue, and yellow Wild force rangers.

(Requested by JJB88)

Koji got hold of five armored warrior like robots. One red, one blue, one yellow, one white, and one black.

"Shogun Megazord online." The green ranger ordered. The five put their hands together in a ceremonial like form and a massive shadow like version of their combined form stood behind them. The five warriors ran forward. The red zord disappeared in a flash of light. It's arms folded back as the bottom of its armor folded up. The legs then folded to the side, becoming a torso. The White and Blue Zords then disappeared as well. Their arms folded upwards and their leg armor folded back, becoming arms. The Yellow and Black Zords compressed and became legs. The five came together in a flash of lightning. To complete the transformation, a blue head with red eyes, black markings, and a paper crane like head attached to the top.

"Shogun Megazord online." Koji shouted along side the white, red, yellow, and blue Alien Rangers.

Akira was using three massive jungle cats. A red Tiger with blacks stripes, a yellow cheetah, and a blue jaguar. All three had a white underside.

"Animal Spirits Unite as one." She ordered. The Cheetah and Jaguar folded up into legs as their tails detached along side the Tiger's tail. The Tiger zord's legs then folded back as the two zords attached themselves, becoming legs. The front paws on the tiger zord became hands and a face appeared from the Tiger mouth. The three tails became an octagonal sansetsukon.

"Jungle Pride Megazord." Akira shouted along side the Jungle Pride Blue and Red rangers.

(Courtesy of me)

Five more metal animals appeared under the control of Ichigo, a red lion with a white under belly, a yellow wolf, a pink wildcat, a green condor, and a blue gorilla.

"Galaxy Megazord, Transform." Ichigo ordered. The Lion Galactic Zord's head folded on top, as the legs folded back and inward, filling the gap, revealing a v shaped chest armor. The Gorilla zord's arms folded in and its upper body folded down, becoming legs. The Condor zord's body straightened and its limbs folded as it would latch onto a body. The lion Zord then opened its jaw as two horns materialized onto the head as a face appeared on the jaw. The wildcat and wolf zord's limbs folded inside as their backs folded down. A hand was attached to each and the five zords came together.

"Galaxy Megazord online." Ichigo said proudly, as the sword appeared in the megazord's hand.

Naruto on the other hand, chose something a little more futuristic. A red robot with rocket pack, a large blue and white rocket, a yellow and black spaceship, a black and white shuttle, and a white and pink tank.

"Mega Voyager, online." Naruto shouted. The rocket detached from its base, and the base split in two. The tank split in two as well, while its cannons and treads folded inward. The back thrusters on the shuttle ejected, revealing a red head with white horns and yellow eyes. The inner part of the spaceship opened up and the rocket flew through, and the top portion of the rocket disconnected. The rocket base attached to the tank and the spaceship's extended parts shifted down, revealing arms, as the head latched onto the blue, yellow combo. The robot spun around as its limbs contracted into its body, the parts converted into one massive mech. The Rest of the rocket became a hand weapon, while the rest of the shuttle became a shield.

"Mega Voyager, online." Naruto shouted as he sat in the cockpit along side the blue, pink, black, and yellow space rangers.

(End all music)

"I don't know what these monstrosities are, but you're all going down." Madame Illusions shouted. She then waved her arm and five duplicates appeared.

"Not cool." Akira shouted.

"You guys forget who's with me." Naruto joked. The yellow space ranger stood up and her visor glowed. Data was then transferred over to the consoles.

"It looks like we have to defeat all six of her to stop Madame Illusion." Rukia suggested.

"Everyone pick a monster, and beat it." Naruto ordered. The six mechs from the past took a pose and a Madame Illusion.

Akira grabbed the staff/ nun chuck combo and swung it at Madame Illusions. The female monster copy deflected it with her fans.

"Flames of Illusions." The monster swung its fans, incasing the martial artist mech behind a circle of flames.

"Oh man." Akira groaned. "Unless." She said, remembering something.

"Spirit of the Shark." She ordered. The Tiger chest lit up and a large light blue shark emerged. It's back was a darker shade of blue, and had black stripes on the side. The fins were silver and where the gills would be was a silver brace. On each side was a red, blue, and yellow stripe. The zord then split into three segments, the head up to the brace, then the back split in two. The back attached to the arms, revealing blades, while the shark head attached to the top, revealing another face with a mouth plate.

"Jungle Pride with Shark Power." Akira shouted. The mech spun around, releasing a wave of water.

"Uh oh." The flaming illusionist said in fear. The Jungle Pride configuration began slashing her viciously.

"This is for making me listen to Kagome and making me wear that stupid outfit." Akira shouted. "Savage Spin." The waist up of the megazord spun around at high speeds. It charged at Madame Illusion, and ripped her in two.

The Wild Force Megazord was repetitively punching its Madame Illusion.

"Don't you know that isn't how you treat a lady?" Madame Illusion asked, recovering from a blow to the stomach.

"I didn't know you counted." Rukia quipped. She summoned the shark tail which doubled as a sword as the megazord roared. It parried with Madame Illusion's fan and dodged the oncoming flames.

"Wow, tough monster." Rukia admitted.

"Try me ranger." Madame Illusion shouted.

"Ok," The pink ranger said. The megazord grabbed the fans, and stabbed them into Madame Illusion's cloak.

"Come on, give me your best shot." The monster ordered, not interested.

"With pleasure, Mega Roar." Rukia ordered. The five zord released a powerful energy blast at her, to Rukia's own surprise, the monster wasn't destroyed. The pink ranger noticed another fan in the monsters hand, implying a flame attack blocked it.

"I knew I should have summoned the soul bird." Rukia groaned.

"What did you think you could give me the cold shoulder so easily?" Illusions cackled.

"Cold, that's it, Polar Bear Zord Descend." She order, a white bear with blue eyes rolled in. The Shark Zord detached, and the polar bear took its place.

"What's your stuffed bear going to do?" The copy asked.

"Blizzard Blaster." Rukia ordered. A cannon appeared in the bear's mouth and shot a powerful blast of ice, freezing the monster solid. With a well aimed punch, the monster turned ice sculpture was shattered.

"Now this is one of those times, I wished I picked something else." Ichigo groaned. The Galaxy megazord was on its back, and its sword was to the side.

"This is going to be easy." The copy illusions cackled.

"Think, think." Ichigo panicked, then he remembered something. "Lights of Orion, activate."

In a bright flash of light, the Galaxy Megazord had a large V over its chest, new horns, arranged like a crown, and a powerful new sword.

"A new look won't help you." The duplicate shouted.

"She don't know us very well does she." Ichigo chuckled. The armor had increased the galaxy megazord's strength, giving it more than enough edge. The two traded metal as their weapons clashed.

"Have whatever configuration you'd like, you rangers won't beat Me." the clone shouted.

"Galaxy Saber, full power." Ichigo ordered. The megazord held its sword back and released a massive energy wave while attacking, ending the monster.

The Mega Voyager held it's shield up, deflecting another round from the Madame Illusion.

"Why is it a megazord made from five space vehicles can't fly?" Naruto asked angered. Madame Illusions swung her fan at the Voyager who caught it and threw it back. Seeing an opening The Mega Voyager kicked Madame Illusions.

"Why you, Inferno Vortex." The monster, with extended fans, spun at high speeds. She was incased in a flaming tornado, which constantly rammed into the Mega Voyager.

"Not fair," Naruto groaned. "Unless," he thought. Naruto quickly typed in some commands.

"One shot." He said. "Mega V-3 Missile launcher." The top of the rocket, now in the right hand, was pointed at the tornado. With careful aim, and help from the computer, the tip of the rocket shot off like a missile. It traveled into the current and circled the monster, the flames eventually overheated the capsule and destroyed the Madame Illusion."

"Don't mess with the guy in red." Naruto shouted.

The Shogun Megazord, started to fight its Madame Illusions. The two began to trade blows at one another.

"Flames of Illusions." The monster swung its fans, releasing red flames. The Shogun Megazord released a gust of wind and petals to deflect the attack.

"Is that the best you've got?" Madame Illusions cackled. The mecha held up its right arm, and a gold sword with a flaming blade. It swung its weapon, however the monster caught it and threw the sword to the side. The Shogun Megazord was then incased with flaming chains.

"This is going to be easy." The monster shouted. She raised her weapon and continually struck the mecha.

"Time for some fire power." Koji said after one of the blows.

Before Madame Illusions could end it, a series of blasts hit her. She looked up to see a massive bird like zord. The tips of its wings were red and looked like cannons.

"Time for the Shogun Mega Falcon zord." Koji said happily. The arms of the megazord detached as the Falcon zord with its wings folded forward attached itself to the back similarly to how the condor zord. The arms were placed over them and the Shogun zord now had powerful cannons.

"What?" Madame Illusions asked.

"Bye." Koji cackled. The cannons unleashed a powerful barrage of energy at the monster, destroying it.

The original megazord began was fighting its Madame Illusions. Kai was enjoying himself using the very first megazord.

"Face it ranger, you can't beat me." The flaming illusionist shouted.

"I've heard that before." Kai said, not believing her.

The monster raised its arms and flaming chains covered the megazord.

"I'm stuck." Kai shouted, then remembered something. "I need the Power Sword." Kai shouted.

The famous blade fell from the sky. Kai moved the megazord so the sword would destroy the chains. The Madame Illusions fell back and the original grabbed the sword, it held it back and released a powerful energy slash.

"Don't mess with the classics." Kai said.

At that, Kai, Ichigo, Rukia, Akira, and Koji woke up.

"Wow that was weird." Kai laughed. The five turned to see Naruto snoring.

"Let him sleep." Akira said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm getting my magazine back." Ichigo insisted.

Up in his fortress, Vile was looking down at Nocturne. "So Illusions failed huh?"

"Yes." The bat said with woe.

"You woke me up to tell me that?" The warlock asked.

"We didn't." Gargoknight said, entering the room. He was in front of several Vile Knights who held massive crates.

"We got the metro gears." The knight said.

"Good, that monster filled her role as a distraction for us to get them." Vile cackled.

"Why was I not informed this?" Nocturne asked.

"I felt it best, now I'm off to bed." The warlock turned and left. Unaware Nocturne frowned angrily.

**Next time on Power Rangers Nitro Force: Return of the Cursed Warrior. Kagome's annual party brings an unforeseen guest, Naruto's old friend Lady Toki. Now not only do they have to dodge her bodyguards the Konohamaru Corp, but also, one of Vile's darts hits Toki, creating a more powerful Cursed Warrior.**

**Last Chapters Answer: True, Originally, Ryan, the Main antagonist from VR Trooper, was going to be the Zeo Gold Ranger.**

**This Chapter's question: True or false: We have never seen Naruto without his whisker marks?**

**OK done, now before I got, I want to make sure I've got all the counterparts from the Road to Ninja movie right compared to normal Naruto-verse.**

**Ino and Hinata switch personallites**

**Shikamaru's funnier**

**Choji's athletic and skinny**

**Kiba hates dogs**

**Shino hates bugs**

**Neji's a perv**

**Tenten's a dart board**

**Lee switches from left to right handed.**

**Sasuke's a playboy that never went traitor**

**Sakura's the orphaned daughter of the fourth Hokage**

**Naruto has family and an evil twin with the fox's dark side in it.(Who I wish would have been in the actually series, Menna (The twin having dark, while Naruto had light)**

**Akatsuki are heroes, and Tsunade wears glasses and switches breast sizes with Shizune.**

**Do I have this right?**

**Also, I chose the Galaxy megazord to celebrate its return on Vortex. Since I only got two megazord request reviews, I improvised. I didn't pick Ultrazord configurations because I didn't want to make it too easy for the rangers.**


	18. Chapter 18

Power Rangers Nitro Force

Chapter 18: Return of the cursed Warrior

Naruto walked through the halls of Ember High one morning. Which for some reason was quiet, despite school wasn't to start for another 15 minutes.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked. He then noticed Kai, going through his locker. "Why are their zero people in the halls?"

"Two reasons, one Kagome is throwing the hugest party ever at her parents' hotel, and two some big shot government official from the land of birds is coming, so they're all in one of two places." Kai answered as his head was in his locker, when he pulled it out, he noticed Naruto was freaked.

"Lady Toki's coming here?" Naruto gasped.

"You know her?" Kai asked.

"Mission I had to do years ago, she cross dressed and," Naruto began, as he clutched his head. The red ranger soon collapsed and Kai grabbed him.

"What's your problem?" Kai asked. As far as any of the rangers were concerned, the fox made Naruto immune to diseases.

"I don't know, I've been feeling woozy for a while." Naruto answered.

"It's got to be that seal Danzo used on you." Kai said.

"Strangely, I don't think so." Naruto said weakly. The two heard some voices approaching.

"C'mon Konohamaru, we have to watch Lady Toki." Udon said.

Kai instinktively threw Naruto into his locker and shut the door.

"I'm going to regret this." Kai groaned.

He stood in front of the locker as the two male Shinobi walked by.

"Aw let Mogei and Ebisu sensei watch her for a while." Konohamaru said, with his hands behind his head.

"But still it's our mission." Udon brought up.

"She barely wants to look at us because she's reminded of Naruto." Konohamaru pointed out angrily.

Kai was looking through one of his textbooks as the two passed by. Once the coast was cleared, Kai opened the door, allowing Naruto out.

"I'm not going to kill you for that." Naruto admitted. His skin now pale and clammy.

"That's it, I'm taking you to Alpha." Kai said firmly. He pulled Naruto over his shoulder, then he pressed a button on his morpher. The two disappeared in a flash of light.

"Ditching school, really?" Alpha asked as the duo appeared in the command center.

"Everyone is focused on the party and lady Toki, no one will notice." Kai said. "Even Principle Shiro was the first to greet Lady Toki."

"Ah, I take it this is about Naruto's condition?" The robot asked.

"Was it that obvious?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"I'm not going to comment." Alpha said, grabbing the boy and taking him to the med room.

Meanwhile at the school, Lady Toki was sitting in her carriage, bored out of her mind. Two of her guards went off and she was constantly being bombarded with questions.

"If I knew it would be this dull, I would have remained being my brother." Toki groaned. She then noticed a flier on the wall for Kagome's party.

"Finally." She smiled. Now, all that was needed was a distraction.

"Of course I'm not going." Akira said.

"But still, party of the century." Rukia assured the athletic girl.

"Fine, but I'm putting fake snakes in the punch bowl." Akira said.

"No you will not." Rukia said firmly.

"Fine, real snakes then." Akira joked.

"No snakes, after last year's incident, your parents warned you if you pulled off one more prank at one of Kagome's parties, they'd ship you off to Charm School in a crate." Rukia remained.

"It wasn't that bad." Akira said defensively. "So three or four thousand rats infested the place, only one guy needed rabies shot."

"And everyone else needed a tetanus shot." Rukia reminded. "Ok, fine I won't do anything at Kagome's party." Akira said, knowing Rukia wouldn't give up."Thank you." Rukia said grateful.

"I'll ask Naruto for a favor." Akira said gleefully.

"No you're not." Ichigo said coming up with Koji, "We just got a call from Alpha, we're needed at the command center, it's about Naruto."

"An excuse to leave early, I'm in." Akira said, they all hit the button on their morphers and teleported away.

"What happened?" Rukia asked concerned as the saw Naruto in the med bay, unconscious.

"His brain wave patterns are going all over the place." Alpha answered with a tablet in hand.

"Does this have anything to do with Madame Illusions?" Rukia asked, looking over the screen.

"It started the problem yes." Alpha confirmed. "Her attack mixed with the fox altered Naruto's brain wave patterns and they linked up with something else." Alpha said, pulling up a holographic screen. "All I can tell is this looks incredibly familiar."

"How familiar?" Rukia asked.

"That's what I can't tell," The robot explained. "I've already pulled in an excuse, I'm leaving Naruto here the rest of the day.""Aw Man." Akira groaned.

"Another prank for Kagome's party?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you in enough trouble from last year's shin dig?"

"It wasn't that bad." Akira said defensively.

"I still can't look at the lab mice is the science labs the same way." Koji said firmly.

"Naruto would be so proud of you if he heard that." Alpha chuckled.

"Let's head back to school." Rukia said, changing the subject seeing Akira's face.

As school let out, Kai was packing up his things and his attention was draw away by some panicked yelling.

"How could we have lost her?" Ebisu shouted as he franticly ran around.

"Calm down you pervert." Konohamaru shouted chasing his teacher.

"Is every guy who trained Naruto a pervert?" Kai asked himself.

Up in Vile's Citadel, the injured warlock was looking over an old mission file.

"You snagged this from the whole Satta-knight bit?" Vile asked Nocturne with a raised eyebrow.

"I took up some initiative." The bat said.

"This we can use." Vile chuckled.

"Unfortunately, the target in question is missing." Nocturne said. "The red ranger is also missing too, apparently due to an illness."

"I thought fools don't get sick?" Vile chuckled.

"True." The bat agreed.

"Flush the two out." Vile ordered.

Not 20 minutes later, several teams of Vile Knights swarmed Ember City.

Naruto was promptly awakened by the alarm going off. He weakly walked down the hall and into the command center.

"What's going on?" Naruto demanded weakly.

"It's just some Vile knights showing up, I'll send the others out." Alpha explained, not looking at him, rather than the control board. "You need to get back to bed."

"I'm fine." Naruto insisted. He took one step forward, and fell over.

"Fine my exhaust port." Alpha groaned picking the boy up.

Ichigo and Koji, fully morphed stood on top of a post and started shooting the Vile Knights from above with their Accelerblasters.

"This really seems random." Koji admitted.

"I know right." Ichigo said.

"Hey ladies, aim!" Rukia shouted, dodging one of the AccelerBlaster shots.

"Sorry." Koji shouted apologetically.

A Vile knight charged up behind the pink ranger. Kai slammed one end of his staff into the knight's face.

"Thanks." Rukia said, noticing the save. Akira soon backed up to the Neo-phantom ranger. The three were soon surrounded on all ends.

"Hop on." Kai said. The girls jumped onto the ends of the staff and Kai spun around with the weapon behind his back horizontally. The girls blasted the threats with their blaster mode weapons.

"Never again." Rukia said woozily after the two got off.

"Do it again." Akira shouted happily.

The Vile knights soon disappeared.

"That was weird." Rukia said, recovering.

"I think I know what this was all about." Kai admitted. "I heard some of Naruto's old pals mentioned Lady Toki pulled off a grand disappearing trick, the terms kidnap and the term political hostage come to mind."

"This is just great, we're down a ranger, and we have to find the girl." Ichigo said enraged.

"It might be easier to do than you think." Akira said, "Political figure or not Toki is still a girl, and every girl needs a chance to let her hair down."

"Alright fine, but you have to empty your pockets first." Kai said.

"One prank and the world doesn't forgive you I swear." Akira groaned.

A few minutes later, the active rangers, demorphed and dressed for the occasion, were in line for Kagome's party at her father's hotel.

"Oh dear god." Kai said as the got ahead enough. There was a large sign with Akira's mug shot on it that said Do not let this girl on premises.

"One prank, I guess I'm on recon." Akira groaned, as she walked away.

"Let's find the girl." Ichigo said.

"You're not dating her." Kai said flatly.

"Killjoy." Ichigo said with arms crossed.

The party was in full swing, with the rangers, each with a hidden scanner, trying to find Toki.

"No one make a needle in a haystack joke please." Koji begged.

Just then, the morphers rang. The rangers dashed into the bathroom and answered.

"Go for Ichigo." The blue ranger said.

"You guys find Toki yet?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet, we'll find her before Vile kidnaps her." Koji said.

"She not going to be kidnapped." Naruto said. "That mission I was on where I met her, she disguised herself as a ghost called the Cursed Warrior and tried to exact her revenge on this advisor, who turned out to be a wandering ninja, for killing her old man."

"Oh crud." Kai said.

"You think this is all to get a dart in Toki?" Akira asked.

"Is it incredibly weird to be around Lee for more than five seconds?" Naruto asked.

"Hang, on I think I see her." Akira said, looking through binoculars. "She's in a dark red dress with a chestnut colored wig on."

"How can you tell?" Koji asked.

"That pervert Ebisu is trying to pull her out." Akira answered. "Is every guy who trained Naruto a pervert?"

"I asked that same question." Kai admitted.

"Iruka-sensei isn't." Naruto answered.

"Thank you." The rangers answered.

"I'll be there in a sec." Naruto teleported over. Just as he did, several Vile Knights came crashing through the windows.

"Talk about party crashers." Koji joked. The rangers ran outside with the crowd and split off, regrouping near the back entrance.

"Nitro Force: Kick it up!" The six shouted, morphing into the power rangers.

"Let's roll." Naruto said. The rangers rushed in and summoned their nitro weapons. Several Vile Knights shot several rounds at the rangers. Naruto switched his nitro weapon to Blaster Mode, and froze a wall of ice in front of the rangers, creating a barrier for the rangers.

"Ok," Naruto said exhausted, "I really want whatever's wrong with me to stop." One of the Vile Knights shot a dart at Toki, hitting her in the neck.

"How dare you try to poison Lady Toki!" Ebisu shouted.

"That ain't poison nut cake, that's an instant monster serum." Akira shouted.

"What?" Ebisu asked. An energy blast launched itself from the dart and reformed into a female Cursed Warrior. It was a little taller than original and more developed. Its glaive was now pitch black with a silver lightning bolt on the blade.

"Sure, now you can tell it's a girl." Naruto thought sarcastically.

The warrior swung her weapon and released a dark flame at the rangers.

Akira pushed a table over and the others hit behind hit.

"This all could have been avoided if you would have been doing your job." Ebisu shouted. Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah, I know." He said sheepishly.

"You two get out of here, we've got this." Kai said.

"Absolutely not." Ebisu insisted. Before he would counties, a large blast hit the table.

"Bye." Toki ran out, not waiting for the Jonin.

The rangers summoned their weapons and charged. Naruto was noticeably far behind the rangers.

"I hope what's happening to me isn't permanent." Naruto groaned.

The rangers charged with melee mode activated and tried to attack the monster. Kai stated first, and stared to parry with the monster, it pushed Kai back as Rukia came up and tried assist the Neo Phantom Ranger. Kai was pushed into the Pink Rangers, as the two fell over. Akira came in with spinning tonfas, which the Cursed Warrior deflected. Koji slammed his ax into the ground, causing the ground to shake. As the monster was dazed, Akira, with blaster mode weapons blasted the monster. Ichigo then got in and delivered a few well-placed combos on the monster. The Cursed Warrior then shot a stream of fire at the blue ranger.

"Too hot." Ichigo shouted. The warrior slashed the boy with its Glaive and slammed him into Naruto.

"Ok, this is really not my day." Naruto groaned.

"No comment." Everyone said.

The cursed warrior spun her weapon around and swung it, releasing a powerful lightning blast. This sent the rangers all over the floor. Naruto, though still woozy, was the first to get up. He jumped up and grabbed the monster slamming it through the window.

"Ok, bad move." Naruto groaned getting up.

The warrior grabbed its weapon and swung it, releasing a wave of dark red heat at Naruto. The red ranger took the blast in the chest and was sent flying back.

"Ok, that hurt." Naruto groaned, getting up.

"Nitro Weapon Red: Melee mode." Naruto summoned his sword and attempted to parry with the monster. Attempted was the key word as he soon became woozy again. The cursed warrior soon tripped Naruto. She held her staff in hand and prepared to strike the red ranger. Just as the blade was about to reach Naruto, Kai's staff got into the way. Kai pushed the weapon upwards and the remaining rangers pulled out their blaster mode weapons and blasted the monster back.

"OK, I'm really to out of this, let's put 'em together." Naruto said. The rangers shifted their weapons to melee mode and summoned the Giga Nitro Glaive.

"I'll handle this finisher." Koji said, taking the weapon. Naruto handed it over without question.

Koji began to spin the weapon around in his hands, and stabbed it into the ground, release the energy wave and destroying the monster.

"By the forces of chaos, make my monster grow." Vile tossed down an energy sphere and created a super-sized the new Cursed Warrior. As the monster grew, it released a powerful flame and several buildings caught on fire.

"Kai, fight that thing with Neo Artilitron and fight that thing, I'll put out the flames with Nitro 1, the rest of you evacuate everyone you can, then join up." Naruto ordered.

"Found your second wind?" Rukia asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said, feeling normal.

"Alpha, how much of that did you hear?" Kai asked into his communicator.

"Enough to hear our boy in red is back in action." Alpha said happily. The robot activated the zord launcher and the red zord and Neo Artilitron were summoned to the area. The remaining rangers went off as told. Neo Artilitron switched to warrior mode and began to fight the Cursed Warrior. The warrior used its weapon to create a wall of flames, blocking Neo Artilitron from getting closer.

"Not going to stop me." Kai shouted happily, as the black mech rose its blasters. Neo-Artilitron shot several blasts at the monster, but the wall of flames blocked it.

"No fair." Kai groaned.

Naruto was using the Freon cannons to clear a path for the taller mecha.

"Naruto's back to normal." Kai chuckled happily.

"It's still not going to be enough, Alpha." Naruto said.

"He'll need the Aqua Armor Zord," The robot said. "The configuration with grant him the ability to shoot highly pressurized water."

"Send it." Kai ordered.

The zord was launched and split. The back half merged with the turbines and Neo Artilitron's cannons. The turbines were pointed down, like the original combination, and the cannons were attacked on top of the sides. The harpoon blades were attached to the panels on the arms. The blades extended to just past the knuckles. The rest of the armor latched on like the on the Megazord.

"Neo Artilitron, Aqua Armor Mode." The mecha dragged the blades across each other, preparing for battle. The cannons released the water and put out the flames. The monster roared, charging at Neo Artilitron. The mecha launched high pressured water made cannon balls at the Cursed Warrior. The monster was pushed back and couldn't move forward.

"Tempest Daggers." The blades glowed brightly and stabbed the cursed warrior multiple times. The impact then caused the monster to fall, and explode.

Later at the command center, the rangers were watching Alpha scan over Naruto one last time.

"Whatever was trying to connect to you has stopped, for now." Alpha said.

With an uncertain look on his face, Naruto asked the one question everyone wanted to know. "What's trying to hook up to me?"

In another dimension, a large scrap yard which no one had been too for some time, finally, there was movement. A large mechanical titan stood up, and its red eyes glowed.

Next time on Power Rangers Nitro Force: Shift in Power. The Rangers get at each other's throats when Naruto mysteriously disappears. While the rangers try to figure out who's second in command, Major Havoc, another of Vile's henchmen comes to town with an army of new foot soldiers called Mech wingers and the new monster: Dragomite.

Last chapters answer: True, due to an error, Naruto was seen without his whiskers technically twice. Once for when he accidently locked lips with Uchiha (Sasuke enjoyed it, we all know it.) and during the waterfall mission special, he was down one set.

This chapters question: What One Piece Character was originally going to be called Naruto, but wasn't because of the popularity of the orange ninja?

OK, enjoy this, and I'm scrapping the Megaforce team idea. It sucks, I'm sorry.


End file.
